Doctor Whooves - The Professor
by The Imperator 2 you
Summary: Two years have passed since The Doctor and Ditzy consummated their relationship and finally settled down and ever since then they have lived a happy life together. However despite the fact that their adventures together have come to a standstill, the adventures have not stopped. A new threat and enemy have appeared, and she is determined to make him pay for the sins of his past.
1. Prologue - Story So far

Prologue

*Slow Jazz Music Background*

Hello boys and girls, welcome back for another night at the Golden Playhouse. I am you're host, the lovely star of this fine establishment, Anasi. So did you all come back for my charming charisma *chuckle* or did you all come here for a story?

I guessed right on the mark with the story didn't I?

I know you all enjoyed the last story I told you, who doesn't love a good romance story by the fire. Let me see what was the next story lined up by the boss… oh yea now I remember. But first let me get myself a little drink.

*sips a glass*

There we go, now lets start off the night with a little backstory and a little glimpse of what I'm ganna be tellin you.

Now a good two years have gone by since we last saw the Doctor and Derpy, it's become her official name to him, and I can't think of anything better. In any case, Dinky was born, as Derpy told him, one month after we last left the two of them. She was a fine filly, a unicorn to be exact, with her mother's golden eyes and yellow mane. She even has quite a bit of her father's intelligence and intuition. She's not your average filly let me tell you.

But she isn't the only child of the Doctor and Derpy, not by a longshot. Their second daughter, a pink unicorn pony with a triple diamond cutie mark was adopted shortly after little Dinky was born. Since she and Dinky became part of the family, the Whooves have had quite an enjoyable life. Their mother is still quite a klutz, getting lost on a daily basis, but thanks to her husband's connections with the princess's she was promoted to royal mail mare for Canterlot. The Doctor himself became a toy maker in Ponyville, and became one of the finest toy makers in town.

They have never been happier, and after all the Doctor has done, he deserves this happiness with his wife and two daughters.

Speaking Dinky and Sparkler's father… did you know this little rumor? He wasn't the only Time Lord to have escaped the Great Time War between the Daleks and the Time Lords. They say that there was another survivor of that great tragedy, a woman who also escaped with her own Tardis… and she has quite a grudge against him for destroying their entire race. There's also a rumor goin around that she is lookin for revenge, and will stop at nothing to get it against our beloved Doctor.

I said it before and I'll say it again, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Yet one does not simply take on the Doctor single handed, let alone when he has allies in the form of Celestia and Luna, and their royal guards. He has gained their respect and admiration, as well as their friendship and loyalty, no doubt when this angry time lord, or time lady, makes her presence known they will stand with him and protect him however they can.

Still you don't just mess with a time lord, there's a reason we highly respect them, and she has learned a few new tricks that the Doctor certainly could learn. I wonder what it is?

Well there is only one way that we will find out, and that is for you all to grab yourselves a snack and drink from the bar, pull up those pillows and blankets. There is nothing wrong with getting all tucked in, nice an cozy before settling into a good story. I'll grab myself a glass of Champaign and when we're all good an ready, I'll begin telling you the next part of Doctor Whooves and Ditzy Doo.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Message

Chapter 1: The Message

A mare walked down the road toward the capital of Equestria as the twilight hour just before sunrise shone down upon Canterlot, and the stars still shone brilliantly. The mare wore many strange technical devices on her, however her chestnut coat and silver mane were still visible and her hourglass cutie mark could just barely be seen. After brushing up on her history of the planet in Manehattan she had begun looking for key images and information for something specific. However there were a few loopholes and pieces of information that she had discovered while searching.

There was only one way she was going to find that information now, and that was to go to the only key place with the information. The Canterlot Royal Libray inside the palace. She looked up at the gleaming white city and went over everything she had prepared several hours ago.

She wouldn't have needed to go this far if her scanners aboard the Tardis could have picked up the signal she was looking for, but for some reason there was a massive field disrupting her scanners from even narrowing. It had something to do with the Unicorn members of this planet's species. At most she could only vaguely guess that this was the right planet.

-Alright let's see, Chameleon Camouflage belt activated, Trajectory Compass is accurate, Wibbly Wobbly Voice Masking field is active. Everything is working perfectly; now let's see if I can't infiltrate this species' high tech security division.- She joked at the thought of what she was preparing to do. –Seriously, a thousand or so years of peace can really mellow a species out; they aren't prepared for even the smallest external threat. Let alone me, oh well I suppose they'll learn the hard way won't they?-

She continued walking toward Canterlot and checked to make sure that her Chameleon Camouflage belt and W.W.V.M field were working perfectly before she entered. Ponies were starting to wake up and preparing for the day and every time she walked by them they bowed respectfully. Some smiled and waved to her and she, wanting to keep up the act and avert any suspicions, waved and smiled back at them.

-I swear these ponies make me sick on the inside.- She thought as she approached the castle. –Give me a break; do none of these ponies have a brain? They aren't even slightly suspicious as to why the being that they most respect is walking around in the early morning hours alone?-

She approached the castle and immediately spotted the entrance, guarded by four royal guard ponies. There were two Earth ponies, one Unicorn, and one Pegasus, all garbed in special armor and holding special lances in their hooves. They immediately spotted her and raised their lances at her, three of them bowed and the fourth spoke to her in a respected voice.

"Princess Celestia, good morning your majesty." He said to her.

-So I'm a princess, honestly not even her own royal guards have a brain.- She said pretending to smile and nod at them. –Well I suppose I should keep the act up, might as well now that I've gotten this far.-

"Not yet sir guard, but it will be soon." She said as she looked in the direction of where the sun would rise in approximately twenty minutes according to her calculations.

"Of course your majesty, please forgive me." He said as the others returned to their previous positions.

"Tell me my guard, have there been any problems this night?" She asked.

"No your majesty, it has been a quiet night as always." He said.

"Good, every night should be peaceful and quiet." She said as she walked toward the castle. "Please continue to keep up the good work."

"Yes your majesty, we will." He said, bowing to her again.

-Not a single smart one among them.- She commented to herself as she entered the castle. –None of them ask themselves why their precious Princess Celestia is walking around in Canterlot with absolutely no guard escort in the middle of the night. Did he really come here, or is this just a wild goose chase like the last four planets my Tardis brought me to. Oh well at least this time I can look for the information without having to deal with security chasing me every step of the way.-

As she entered the palace a grey Pegasus pony stood over the gate and watched her enter but made no move to stop or question her, so guessing he was just as stupid continued inside. After asking some questions to some of the servant ponies she encountered, she found the Royal Palace Library. She entered and was not surprised to see she was the only one inside. –I swear not even a librarian to keep an eye on the books.- She commented as she found the ancient history section and started pulling down books pertaining to important figures and events. She started reading them and in five minutes, had already finished reading four of the fifteen books she had grabbed.

"So have you been here, if so what was your form… did you regenerate… have you erased all evidence of your involvement here?" She whispered as she began reading the fifth book. "You can't hide forever… I will find you, whether it takes a decade or a millennia. I will find you… Doctor."

=Luna's PoV=

Luna watched the sun rise brilliantly over the horizon of Canterlot, and the first ponies to greet the morning were Luna and her elder sister Celestia. It was her elder sister's duty to raise the sun each morning to begin the day, as hers was to raise the moon to begin the night. They watched from the balcony as Celestia's magic brought the sun higher.

"Congratulations sister on another wonderful morning." Luna said as she watched her sister put the finishing touches on moving the sun into position. No matter how many times she observed her sister perform that duty, she always wondered how she could match her performance when she raised the moon herself.

"Thank you Luna, but really it's nothing." Celestia said as she turned to walk back into their room. "I do the same thing each morning, and you do the same thing each night. There's nothing to congratulate me on."

"Perhaps sister, but we are still not accustomed to performing these duties even after nine years since we returned." Luna said as she prepared to begin her daily duties as Co Ruler of Equestria. She was given the duty of overlooking and approving or disapproving the admission of fillies and foals into Canterlot's schools for young and talented ponies. The list was a very long one, and the fact that so few ponies were granted and permitted into the first grade level put a lot of pressure on her.

She used her magic and summoned one of the many scrolls with the names of fillies and foals at the kindergarten level that their teachers have recommended placement for. She looked at a few of the names until she reached a particular name that made her very interested in her duty.

"Dinky Doo Hooves… Isn't she the filly of The Doctor and Ditzy Hooves?" Luna asked her sister.

"Doctor Hooves and Ditzy Hooves sister, remember he gave himself a last name when he married her." Celestia said as she reviewed a report from Manehattan concerning expenditures on housing repairs and plumbing costs. "Yes she is their daughter, her teacher reports that she is at the head of her class. She was one of the first names sent to us this year. Between you and me sister, I think she inherited her father's smarts."

"We believe you are right." Luna said as she continued down the list. "So should we approve of her acceptance into the school for gifted fillies?"

"That's your duty sister, not mine." Celestia said as she finished reading the report and moved on to the next one. "In any case I think she would make a fine addition to the school, but the choice is hers in the end."

"We agree with you sister. We shall consider accepting her then." Luna said as she put the list down after making a little mark next to Dinky's name as well as a few others on the list. She glanced at her sister and noticed her wearing a necklace she had been given for her eight hundred and fifty first birthday by the Doctor and Ditzy when they arrived and helped rescue an important negotiation between Equestria and the Crystal Empire. "Sister may we ask you a question?"

"Of course Luna." Celestia said as she picked up a third report from the city of Philydelphia.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you were in Ditzy's position with the Doctor as his wife?" She asked curiously. She had always heard Celestia speak of the Doctor in the highest regard, and she felt the same way about him after she had been rescued by those two five years ago, not to mention over a thousand years ago and beyond, but that was the extent of her feelings toward him. She was curious if Celestia had ever imagined herself like that.

"A few times sister, but I cannot indulge myself in such fantasies." She said as she looked down at her necklace. "Besides I think Ditzy is more worthy of the Doctor than any other mare on this planet."

Luna nodded and continued reading the list of young pony's names. Soon after that Celestia left their room and went to continue her duties for the day, leaving Luna to finish reading the list and make her decisions for possible candidates. After about an hour she finished and prepared to join her sister when she felt the probing thought of one of her guards.

"Yes Hawk what is it?" She said out loud, knowing he could hear her words no matter how far apart they were.

-Pardon the intrusion my lady, but may I inquire as to your whereabouts this morning twenty minutes prior to the sun princess's raising of the sun?- He said inside her head.

"We were just getting out of bed alongside her, why do you ask?" She said.

-Because I watched you enter through the palace gates alone and the guards at the entrance hailed you as Princess Celestia, also Owl reported that you went for quite a stroll last night and walked quite a distance to the Canterlot. He followed you for a good three hours before I spotted you at the Palace Gate. He assumed it was you and merely kept watch, not wishing to interrupt you if you wanted privacy, at least until I spotted you at the palace gates.-

Luna could clearly guess what had happened; somepony had infiltrated the palace, masquerading as Celestia. "But wait, if our sister's guards were the ones who greeted the intruder, why would you see them as myself?"

-I don't know my mistress, I just figured you would like to know what Owl and I noticed last night- He responded before leaving her mind.

Luna thought about what Hawk told her, and then she decided to ask Owl what he saw. "Owl, may we speak to you now."

She felt the thoughts of Owl entering her mind momentarily before his voice entered her thoughts. –Of course my mistress, what do you need?-

"We must know if you heard us saying anything as you followed us to the city of Canterlot." She asked him.

-No my lady, you remained quiet throughout your travel.- He said. –You occasionally looked around, but other than that you did not say anything. Not until you reached the palace gate anyway. You responded to Celestia's guards as if you were Celestia herself, you even complimented them for doing a fine job at watching over the gates, but other than that nothing.-

"We see, thank you very much Owl you have given us much to think about."

-Is there an intruder inside the palace princess, should we alert Celestia's guards?- Owl asked curiously.

"No Owl, if we alert all the guards to the presence of an intruder, we won't know who they are." She said. "If our intruder can hide as Celestia and myself than the guards won't know who to look for. What we can do is alert my sister before we lose track of where we both are, then have the guards look for Celestia and detain her wherever she is. Owl, join me in Celestia's throne room, and Hawk…"

A moment later Hawk's thoughts joined Owl's inside Luna's mind. –Yes my mistress?-

"Hawk, locate my sister wherever she is and stay with her. That way we will know which Celestia is my sister. Also inform her to meet me in the throne room as soon as possible, tell her it is urgent and to be quiet about it." She said.

-As you command my lady.- Hawk and Owl said, both leaving her mind at the same time.

Luna made her way to the throne room, and wondered who could possibly infiltrate the palace. Not only infiltrate the palace, but fool even her guards as to their true identity. A changeling could not have imitated her sister and herself at the exact same time. It was physically impossible.

"We have a bad feeling about this." Luna said as she walked steadily toward the throne room.

=Celestia's PoV=

Celestia walked down the hallway and entered the mail room to see if she received any new messages, however nothing was in there. So she decided to go to the throne room to begin her duties for the day. "I wonder if the Doctor will pay us a visit soon, he did say that the last time we spoke he wanted to celebrate Dinky Doo graduating kindergarten." She said to herself as she turned a corner and approached the throne room. "Perhaps I should send him an invitation for his family to join me and Luna here in Canterlot for tea to celebrate tomorrow."

She approached the door to the throne room and was slowed down by one of her guards as she did. "Good morning your majesty." He said respectfully.

"Good morning sir guard, how are you today?" She said cheerfully as she continued toward the door.

"I am very well as I told you before you entered the palace earlier princess." He said.

Celestia stopped at those words and turned to her guard. "I walked into the palace earlier?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes your majesty." He said.

"Before I brought the sun up for the day?" She asked carefully.

"Yes your majesty." He answered nervously.

"Guard… I haven't left the palace for two months, not since the Summer Solstice Celebration." Celestia said. "I only woke up an hour ago; I was certainly never outside the palace tonight."

"But it was clearly you my lady, you spoke to us and even complimented us for keeping the peace." He said hastily.

"Guard I told you I haven't left the palace for two months, if that was me you spoke to earlier than how can I be in two places at once? I was in my room all morning, my sister certainly knows that." She said sternly. She would have continued the conversation but Luna's guard, Hawk, flew in at that moment and landed in front of her.

"Princess Celestia." He said, bowing respectfully before continuing. "Miss Luna requests that you meet her in the throne room immediately. We have an intruder inside the palace that has masqueraded as you, she also requests that you try to maintain the illusion that we do not know of an intruder for as long as possible so that we may catch them off guard."

Celestia nodded, already guessing at that and started heading toward the throne room at a fast pace. "Sir Guard, please go around and order all the guards you can find to meet me in the throne room. Also if you happen to come across me anywhere BESIDES the throne room and not in the company of Hawk here monitor me and keep track of where I go." She ordered, he nodded and left right after that to carry out her instructions.

She entered the throne room and spotted Luna already waiting for her with her second guard, Owl, and discussing something very quietly. "Sister it's good to see you." She said as she closed the door to the throne room. "I guess you took the precaution of ensuring that you would know which is the real me?"

Luna turned to her and looked instantly at Hawk before she responded. "Yes sister, we needed some way of confirming whether or not it was the intruder or really you." She said as Hawk bowed respectfully at Celestia's entrance. "The intruder was able to deceive all of your guards and even the servants by impersonating you. However they couldn't fool my guards apparently, because they saw me at the exact same time well outside of Canterlot's boundaries while you and I were fast asleep."

Celestia nodded and sat down at her throne as several guards entered the room. "Did your guards Hawk and Owl learn anything while observing and following the intruder?" She asked.

They both shook their heads when she asked her. "No sister, they did not, all they learned was that we sounded like you to the gate guards." Luna said as a few more guards joined them.

"My lady," A Pegasus guard said as he flew through the window bowing quickly before he continued. "We have located the intruder leaving the library of the palace and heading toward the throne room."

Celestia nodded as he took a position along the walls with the other guards. "Very well, all of you listen to my instructions and carry them out. I am going to cast a spell to make myself invisible temporarily." She said and immediately every guard watched and listened to her every word. "Once I am hidden Luna, you must pretend that the intruder is indeed me, and treat them with the utmost respect. I want two guards stationed outside the throne room door, once I approach, treat them as if they were me and open the door and follow them in. Wait until he enters the room and I give the signal to surround and detain them."

Once she finished giving out her instructions the activity of the guards quickened as they positioned themselves according to rank and her orders. Two Earth Ponies left the throne room and stationed themselves outside the door, while the rest positioned themselves around the room in intervals of three or four feet so that there was an even number lining the throne room walls. Luna took her place next to her on the throne as Celestia began weaving her spell and her magic took effect.

Moments later Celestia felt her magic finish and she looked down to see that she had almost completely become invisible, only the faintest outline of her shadow was visible. Luna looked over and nodded, indicating that she was completely invisible, unless you knew she was there, she wasn't there.

"Hawk, Owl… remain hidden for now, take up positions outside of the palace in case the intruder manages to escape. Also if we need assistance stay close to the windows and attack the intruder I'll identify through my eyes." Luna told her two guards, who bowed and took flight to take up positions outside on the palace, leaving only Celestia's guards remaining inside.

Then they waited for the intruder to arrive. It felt like eternity to Celestia, but she was not afraid nor was she worried. Whoever this intruder was, clearly did not want a confrontation or they wouldn't have gone to the trouble of going through so much to disguise themselves so thoroughly. If she can catch them off guard and surround them, she was confident they could avoid any difficulties with them. She also wanted to catch them so she could interrogate them and find out what they went to all the trouble of infiltrating the palace to find.

-If they wanted the Elements of Harmony why would they go to library?- Celestia thought to herself as the minutes passed. –What could they possibly be looking for in the Royal Library that they can't find anywhere else? There wasn't anything in the palace library that couldn't be found anywhere else, I made sure that all knowledge stored in books throughout the kingdom could be accessed anywhere. So what are they after?-

Moments later the doors opened and the guards announced the arrival of Princess Celestia. Luna put on a smile as if she were going to greet her sister and all the guards bowed and raised their lances respectfully as the doors opened. However what Celestia saw was neither herself, nor Luna as her sister had informed her.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the intruder, for she could not believe who it was that walked through the doorway.

She saw the Doctor stroll through the doorway, pretending to smile nod at her guards as they bowed to him and hailed him as Princess Celestia.

She turned to Luna, hoping to get some kind of answer from her, but she was just as wide eyed as Celestia was.

"Luna… nod if you are seeing the Doctor." She whispered hastily to Luna over the sound of her guard's hails.

Luna nodded slowly as she pretended do smile again.

Celestia waited until the Doctor was halfway into the hallway and the door had closed before she gave the signal. "NOW!"

Instantly all the guards stopped faking their respect and lowered their lances at the Doctor with determined looks. Celestia ceased her spell and reappeared sitting on her throne before them all. She looked down at the Doctor as he stopped moving and looked at her and Luna without so much as a look of shock or surprise. He looked amused as all fourteen of her guards pointed their lances at him.

"I guess your species isn't as stupid as I was led to believe, was I Princess Celestia?" He said in a mocking tone. "So… what gave me away?"

Luna's horn glowed with magic as she watched the Doctor stand there with a smug look on his face. "My guard's spotted you three hours away from Canterlot, and followed you here until you entered the palace. They saw me enter the palace but the guards spoke to her as Celestia."

"So the grey Pegasus guard that watched me enter noticed the difference, I guess that means you were the most respectful being in his mind." He said as he looked at Luna now. "Well either way I got what I wanted, so it doesn't matter if my disguise is maintained. Still I admire as to how long you maintained your air of stupidity for as long as you did. You're not a substandard species are you?"

"Substandard species! Listen here I don't care what you have done for us you do not…" Luna shouted but was silenced by Celestia as she held out a hoof to her.

She looked down at the Doctor, neither angry nor upset at what the Doctor had done. "Why did you do this, you don't need to disguise yourself to enter the palace you know that." She said in disappointment at him. "You are the most respected, even admired being in all of Equestria. Luna and I look up to you for inspiration; I have always treated you as though you were my family. Why would you betray not only my trust, friendship, and respect… but also that of every pony on this planet of Gaia? Why would you do this Doctor?"

The Doctor stopped acting smug and instead looked at Celestia with the utmost focus. "What did you call me?"

"I called you Doctor." Celestia said, wondering if he was trying to feign amnesia. "That is what you always have told us to call you, for over a thousand years I have remembered you by that name."

"You… know… him?" The Doctor said slowly. "He's here right now on this planet?"

"You're standing right in front of us are you?" Luna said angrily. "You wrote to us last month telling us that you wished to celebrate the third birthday of…"

She was silenced yet again as the Doctor started laughing, not a laugh of joy but laugh of hysteria. He continued laughing as the guards closed in on him in case he tried to attack Celestia or Luna. "I CANT BELIEVE MY LUCK, HE IS HERE!" He said, laughing even louder for several minutes before he finally calmed down and his grin was even smugger. "I guess that means I don't need to hide myself anymore if he is here and is as **respected **as you claim he is."

He reached for something on his chest and immediately there was a shimmer of light as he faded for a moment before his appearance stabilized. Celestia's eyes widened as she saw, not the Doctor, but a mare with an Hourglass cutie mark, chestnut coat, and silver mane, her eyes were orange and seemed to burn with something close to anger and pure hatred inside of them. She was wearing what looked like strange technical and mechanical trappings on her that looked heavy yet seemed light to her.

"Who are you?" Luna shouted at the mare.

"I don't need to give my identity to a lesser species, Princess Luna of Equestria in the year 1009 of Celestia's reign and Co Ruler on the throne." She said in a tone of pure venom. "I am here looking for the human you have called The Doctor, now where is he?"

"The Doctor is not a human, he is a stallion." Celestia said growing impatient. "We will not reveal his location to anyone who might wish harm upon him. Your request is denied!"

"That was not a request and you cannot possibly protect him against me, and not a single creature on this planet will stop me from taking my revenge against him." The mare declared, taking a step forward toward them, making all the guards close in with their lances. "Where is he, I will not ask again!"

"**DO YOU THINK WE WOULD ALLOW ANY HARM TO COME TO HIM**?" Celestia declared in the Royal Canterlot voice. She hadn't used it for nigh on over a thousand years, and it hurt her throat sorely when she did, but she didn't care. She was determined to protect the Doctor against any threat she could, and this mare had clearly made herself a threat to him. "**GUARDS, SEIZE HER AND TAKE HER TO THE DUNGEON FOR QUESTIONING**!"

Her guards closed in on the mare and she looked at each of them as though sizing them up. "Well… now that I have no choice." She said as she pushed a button on a belt strapped to her waist, which caused all the technology strapped to her to fall away. "I guess I have no choice but to make a point, really by now you substandard species should have learned by now."

She moved fast, faster than Celestia or any of her guards could see. In one movement she had vanished from where she was standing to right in front of Celestia and Luna as they sat on the throne. Her guards however all fell unconscious and their weapon's clattered against the floor. She turned to admire what she did as the few guards who were still conscious groaned in pain tried to stand up but couldn't.

"Fourteen ponies… was that REALLY all you had to bear against me after all the time you knew of me, honestly I thought by now you knew what kind of threat a Time Lord could be if you knew what the Doctor was capable of." She said as she turned to face Celestia and Luna with something like boredom.

=Luna's PoV=

Luna couldn't believe her eyes at what just happened. This intruder had overpowered Celestia's guards in less than a second without even breaking a sweat. There was no way her sister's remaining guards could possibly take on this mare even if they came at her from all sides. She and Celestia had only on option left open to them, and they glanced at each other and nodded in unison to make sure they both understood what to do.

Luna's horn and her sister's horn glowed as they summoned their magic and cast a spell to force the intruder down onto her knees and prevent her from moving. They watched as the intruder's body glowed, indicating that their magic was taking effect. For a moment Luna felt like they had achieved victory, but seconds later the aura surrounding her vanished and she shrugged as though she had just woken up from bed.

"Whatever it is your unicorn breed is capable of doing, has no effect on a Time Lord's body. So don't even try it again unless you feel like wasting your energy." She said as she took a few steps forward. "I will give you one final chance to tell me where the Doctor is. I have nothing against your species Princess's Celestia and Luna, so don't give me a reason to have something against you. Just tell me where he is and I swear I will leave here without any more problems."

"Never, we will never tell you or any being that might wish to harm him." Celestia declared defiantly.

Luna nodded as well, preparing to cast another spell, ready to fight to the last even though it was clear that defeat was inevitable, but she realized she had one last ace in her hole as she felt the thoughts of her two guards inside her mind. "OWL, HAWK NOW!"

From both sides her two guards, Owl and Hawk swooped in carrying lances and charging at the mare. The mare in question turned at the sight and for a moment she looked caught off guard, but just a second later as Owl and Hawk made contact with her they were flung to both sides of the room bearing bruises along their chest, face and legs as well as their wings. They hit the walls hard and Luna felt the pain as both her guards were defeated instantly.

The mare got up and brushed her shoulders before looking at Luna and her sister again. "Clever girl… but as I've told you two times now going onto three, you and every other member of your species, no matter the breed, are no match for a Time Lord!" She declared as she started walking toward them again. "Well three strikes and you're out it seems, I'm tired of playing nice and since you won't tell me where he is, I have no choice but to take this to Plan B. Plan A was to simply scare you into revealing his presence but apparently you care about him too much for that to work. So Plan B now goes into effect, I take a hostage and force him to come out of hiding."

She rushed them in the blink of an eye, and a second later Luna was knocked from the throne in serious pain. She was able to look up and see the mare carrying a limp and unconscious Celestia over her shoulder and pick up one of the devices on the floor. She immediately changed appearance and looked like a red pony carrying a large bag of apples on his back. She turned to Luna with a smug look on her face again.

"Tell the Doctor he has twenty four hours to meet me here in the throne room if he wishes to return your precious Princess Celestia!" She declared as she turned and walked out of the throne room.

Luna tried to summon her magic again but was in so much pain all she could manage was to lift one hoof and desperately try to drag herself an inch forward. She reached out in so much pain as she watched her sister being fillynapped before her and unable to do anything to stop it. "Sister Celestiaaaaa!" She cried as the doors closed.

**/watch?v=SrfPUQ3TQMQ**

-This has been The Imperator, bringing you another story continuing the tale of Doctor Whooves and Ditzy Doo.

The following characters were played by themselves…..

Princess Celestia… Princess Luna…. Hawk and Owl… Celestia's Guards… and finally the Professor

My Little Pony is copyrighted by Hasbro and Doctor Who is copyrighted by The BBC.

All rights are reserved and all material in this story is produced purely for entertainment and nonprofit.

See you next chapter!

**...Was that right Anasi?**

_Nailed it boss… but next time leave that to me… way to professional and you forget I'm the one telling the story, you're the one writing it… okay?_

**Fine…**


	3. Chapter 2 - His return

Chapter 2 – His Return

"She is a well gifted filly Mr. Hooves." The teacher Ms. Campbell said as she walked the Doctor to the classroom to pick up his daughter Dinky from school. "Do you teach her yourself after school?"

"No as a matter of fact I don't teach her, we usually just play and have fun after school." He said as they turned a corner and walked to her classroom. He was carrying a large bag of toys that he was planning to give away to all the fillies and foals in Dinky's class to celebrate the end of a school semester. "She usually helps me test out my newest toys that I make; in fact she gets first dibs on every new one I come up with."

"She's a very lucky filly then to have such a nice stallion for a father." She said as she opened the door and walked inside, followed by the Doctor. "Dinky your father is here to pick you up."

A squeal of joy rang out over the numerous fillies and foals the moment he entered. They all turned and ran toward him like a stampede of buffalos.

"Hi Dinky's dad!" One filly said to his left.

"Hi Mr. Dinky's dad!" another filly said.

"What's in the bag Dinky's dad?" A foal said as he tried to climb over his fellow students to get a glimpse of him.

"Hi daddy!" Dinky yelled as she ran up to him and hugged his leg.

"Hey there Dinky, are you ready to go home now?" He said as he bent down and nuzzled his daughter. Dinky was a beautiful mix of himself and his wife Derpy, with the added bonus of being a unicorn. She had her mother's mane, eyes and coat with a little dash of his intelligence and bouncy personality. She also had her mother's never ending kindness toward everyone around her.

"Uh huh, I can't wait to play with your newest toy!" She said as she climbed on top of her dad and sat there.

"Well speaking of toys Dinky, I've got a special surprise for all of her wonderful friends here." He said as he pulled the bag and opened it.

"What is it?" They all asked eagerly.

"Well you all know that new Celestia toy I came up with last month?" He asked quietly.

"The one that walks and talks like her?" A filly said excitedly. "I asked my mommy to get me one for my birthday."

"Well when is your birthday?" He asked.

"Next year." She said sadly.

"Well your birthday and all of your birthdays just came a little sooner than expected." He said as he reached into the bag and pulled out the WalknTalk Celestia toy the filly had described. "I came to give out free toys for all of my daughter's friends."

"Yaay!" They all shouted as he started handing out the Celestia toys. "I hope you all enjoy them, and also try to save your parents a few bits this year."

Ponies often asked him how he made the toys move on their own and even talk. Some suspected magic and others begged him for his secrets but he just smiled and said it was a specialty of his. Little did they know that he was actually making them thanks to his knowledge of mechanical engineering and creating voice modulators within the Tardis, to mimic the vocals of whoever he wanted them to mimic. In this case the WalknTalk Celestia toy he was giving away, the words coming out of the toy happened to have been recordings from Celestia's own voice, slightly modified to recite moral values to the pony playing with it as it walked around.

"Thank you Dinky's daddy!" Some of them shouted as they started playing with the new toys and soon Celestia's voice started ringing out from all directions in the room.

"Bye everyone, see you next semester!" Dinky called out as the Doctor turned and left the room.

"Bye Dnky!" A yellow foal said as he waved goodbye.

"See you next semester Dinky!" A filly yelled as the door closed.

They left the school and headed back home to Derpy's house, Dinky riding atop the Doctor and telling him everything that happened that day. "Then we practiced magic and I managed to make a tiny ball float in the air!" She finished excitedly.

"That's wonderful Dinky, well done!" He said as they came in sight of their home.

"So Daddy what's your newest toy?" She asked.

"Well I was planning on making a WalknTalk Luna toy, or maybe something along the lines of a flying toy. What do you think Dinky?"

"Oh a flying toy, that sounds awesome!" She said. "But I want a WalknTalk Luna toy more!"

"Alright one WalknTalk Luna toy coming up." He said as he walked to the door and opened it.

The Doctor headed into his family's house and felt happy to be home. He was happy to see his and Derpy's second daughter Sparkler was reading a book on cooking in the living room, happy because she had been trying to help her mother make dinner for several weeks now. He hoped she would learn fast because he wasn't sure how much longer he could maintain his figure on a diet consisting of mostly muffins. He entered and Sparkler looked up to see who it was.

"Hi father, hi Dinky." She said cheerfully before returning to her book.

"Hi Sparkler." Dinky said happily as she nuzzled her father's mane.

"Hello Sparkler, has Derpy come back from work yet?" He asked as he put Dinky down and she ran off to her and Sparklers room to play with her Celestia toy as well as her Flyby Birdy toy.

"No I don't think mom has come back yet, she normally comes home at around this time." She said as she flipped a page which was explaining how to make hazelnut pudding.

"She probably is running a little late because she got lost on her mail route." He said as he looked out the window to see the sun still shining brilliantly. "It's a wonderful day today; perhaps Derpy would be interested in taking a picnic in the park."

"I bet she would if you asked her." Sparkler giggled as she turned the page.

"What's that mean?" He asked suddenly.

"I heard you two last night." Sparkler said as she giggled again. "You two were making **muffins **last night from what I heard."

The Doctor blushed furiously at what Sparkler said, had she and him been that loud? "Sparkler please!" He said hastily, turning to see if Dinky was listening in. "Keep it down… Dinky might be listening."

"Oh I can keep my voice down dad." She said turning to look at him with a sly grin. "You and mom need to keep it down or I won't have to tell her what you two are really doing."

He blushed furiously and pretended to be hungry as he headed for the kitchen. He walked in and went straight to the fridge and pulled out one of Derpy's special blueberry muffins and dug right into it. He couldn't believe that Sparkler had heard them last night, although now that he thought about it, how could she not hear them?

They haven't been that intimate since… well since before Dinky was born. In fact the only time they had… done that was on Heart's and Hooves Day months before Dinky was born. Derpy had felt in the mood last night and… well one thing led to another. The way Sparkler had described the way he and Derpy were **making muffins** was definitely mirrored to the way Derpy had enticed him that night over two years ago.

"Well to be honest… I would like to have had a foal in our little family." He said as he took another bite of the muffin. "Yet… well I suppose one filly and one adopted filly will have to suffice. Still I'm not unhappy; in fact I'm quite happy with what I've got."

He finished and headed to his and Derpy's room, and looked out the window at the lone tree in the backyard. He knew that many ponies had walked by and stared at that lone tree that remained green all year round, despite the season it was. Little did they realize that, the tree that sat outside of Derpy's house that remained green all year round was not actually a tree. It was a very clever, yet incredibly inaccurate disguise.

Two years ago he had tinkered with the Tardis' camouflage and made it have the appearance of a common tree seen around Ponyville. However he had not managed to make it so that it had the actual appearance of a normal tree, because it was stuck looking the same all year round. So to keep the deception he and Derpy told everyone that it was because their unicorn fillies were practicing spells on it, and accidently made it remain the same all year round. It worked… but now they were getting requests from some ponies, such as Twilight Sparkle, as to the spell's incantation.

"I really need to fix that disguise one of these days." He whispered to himself as he turned and looked at a picture of his family next to the bed. The picture had Derpy lying next to him on the ground as their filly Dinky climbed on top of him and Sparkler smiling next to her mother. Behind them was the Tardis, in its tree disguise. The picture had been taken a couple months ago as Dinky had received top marks from her kindergarten teacher.

He had never been so proud of his family, or so happy to be a part of them. "Thank you Astaroth… thank you for making me take this step." He said to nopony in particular, knowing full well that he was alone. "I am happy to have finally stopped running all my life… and start anew here on Equestria. I'm glad to have become a father… and a husband."

He heard the sound of the door opening and heard Sparkler welcome her mother, Derpy, home. The Doctor finished enjoying his moment and walked back into the living room to greet his wife. He was so busy enjoying his day with his family that he didn't even notice the red pony walking down the road carrying a large bag of apples over its shoulder.

=Canterlot 1 hour before Sunset, Luna's PoV=

"Still no sign of the intruder?" Luna yelled as she paced back and forth across the throne room as various guards and ponies came to and from the various sections of the kingdom.

It had been nearly ten hours since the fillynapping of her sister Celestia, and in that time she had been desperately trying to maintain stability over the situation as well as keep the filly napping a secret from the kingdom to avoid a panic. So far only a few ponies in the government were actually aware of the severity of the situation, as well as Celestia's guards and Luna herself, no other ponies knew of the act that had happened earlier that day. Not only had the number of guards being sent on active searched been doubled, the number of guards protecting and surrounding Luna had increased as well. Wherever she went there were at least twenty guards stationed and keeping watch from all sides.

She knew it was a pathetic measure of security, if the fillynapper of her sister had wanted to capture both Luna and Celestia, it would have been child's play to infiltrate and take her. Still she felt slightly safer knowing that, no matter where she went she would have some semblance of security and protection against their attacker. However she didn't care about security at that point, in fact she would have preferred to be alone as she tried to piece together everything and figure out where her sister could be.

"To think that just this morning I was thinking that choosing fillies and foals to enter into our first grade level schools." She said as she imagined how Celestia had managed the kingdom for a thousand years by herself. Now she was just desperately trying to figure out how to continue with the situation.

"No your majesty still no sign of a red pony carrying a large bag of apples have been sighted anywhere near the city of Hoofington or Manehattan." A guard on the left reported as Luna paced toward him again.

"What about the guards who were sent to the Everfree Forest, have they seen anything?" Luna asked as she continued pacing again.

"They reported no sign of any pony in the area matching that description." A guard on her right said.

"Well tell them to search again; we don't care at this point if they have to walk around every tree in that forest, double check it again!" She ordered angrily at the guard who nodded and left the room hastily.

Seconds later a Pegasus guard flew in carrying a report from the search teams she had sent to the cities of Trontingham and Las Pegasus. "A new report came in your majesty; we have received word from the search teams."

"Tell us you bring good news guard; please tell us that you have something good to report." Luna asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not your majesty, still no sign of any pony fitting that description entering or leaving the area." He said as he held out the report for her.

Luna grabbed the report and threw it open alongside the hundred other reports she had gotten all day. Each one of them told her, in the fewest words possible, there was no sign of her sister anywhere in the entire kingdom of Equestria. "How much time do we have guard?" She asked as she finished skimming the latest report, not caring about how many ponies were examined because not one of them matched the description.

"Less than half an hour now your majesty."

"Less than half an hour before the sun must set and we can maintain the deception that my sister is still here performing her duties." Luna said as she looked out the window at the sun. As long as the sun still shone, she knew that her sister's fillynapper had not harmed her. However she couldn't count on that staying the same forever, a being of that strength was not to be counted on being merciful for very long. "Only so much time left before I must raise the moon… and thus lower the sun on my own."

She had never lowered the sun on her own; always her sister had done that. Even for a thousand years she had not needed Luna to raise or lower the moon; she had carried both of their duties. Now Luna had to do what her sister had always done on her own, lower the sun and raise the moon by herself.

"We're out of time, continue the search until I raise the moon and then return all guards back to the palace." She declared and there was a rush of activity as various guards moved about to carry her instructions. A second later she felt the probing thoughts of her two guards. "Hawk, Owl, are you two feeling better?"

-We are feeling better than we were before my lady, we are fit for duty at least.- Hawk said in a polite tone. –What are your orders my lady?-

"Join me here in the throne room you two, that is all for now." She said and felt them leave her mind. "Every other pony please leave us alone." She declared suddenly.

"But your majesty, you shouldn't be alone after what happened to Princess Celestia this morning!" A guard replied. "Please, you shouldn't be alone with no guards when a pony capable of doing that is still at large and we do not know of her whereabouts."

"If our sister's captor is capable of doing that even when she is surrounded by guards and myself and we were fully expecting them, it would be no problem for her to break into the palace and capture us as well." Luna said. "We demand that you all please leave us be for the moment. Take up positions outside the room and on the roof if you wish, but we wish to be alone for now."

The guards nodded regretfully and left the room, leaving Luna alone as she watched the minutes tick by as the time to sunset drew closer. "Oh sister where are you." She whispered as she heard the sound of her two guards Hawk and Owl swoop in and land behind her.

"Your majesty." They said in unison.

"Answer us you two… why couldn't we stop one single pony, with all our magic and all the guards we had, including myself and Celestia… why couldn't we prevent the capture of my elder sister?" She asked sullenly.

"She did say she was a Time Lord Mistress." Owl said respectfully. "Perhaps we do not know what the full extent of what they can do."

"Yet we know the Doctor… we have known him for over a thousand years, and in all that time he has never once performed anything this mare did." Luna said as she recalled her one adventure with him and Ditzy Hooves. She had watched him escape from dangerous enemies with nothing but his own speed and knowledge, but she had never once observed him perform the miracles that the mare who attacked them earlier performed, and to her knowledge, neither had her sister.

"What is a Time Lord, if only I could ask him right now what a Time Lord is capable of?" Luna said as she prepared herself to raise the moon. She gathered her strength and summoned her magic and prepared to affect something she had never done before, the sun itself. While her sister had held sway over both the sun and moon for many long years, she herself had only commanded the moon itself for a fraction of that time. She had seen her sister perform her duty of raising and lowering the sun often enough to know what to do, and after much concentration, she ordered the sun to set below the horizon and the moon to rise in its place.

Moments later she opened her eyes to see the moon in place of the sun. "It wasn't perfect like our sister, but it will have to do for now." She commented as she observed her handiwork.

"So your magic affects the very sun and moon itself, interesting." A cynical voice declared behind them.

Luna turned instantly to see who it was and seconds later Hawk and Owl were immediately positioned in front of her to protect Luna from the intruder. It was the mare who had attacked them earlier, standing right in front of them, looking slightly fascinated with what she had just seen Luna do. –Impossible, how did she get past all of Celestia's guards without even raising an alarm?- She thought quickly.

"Your stunned silence indicates that your probably wondering how I got past all three hundred and twenty seven of your palace guards, infiltrated the castle yet again, and all within a few seconds without alerting anyone to my presence am I right?" She said jokingly. "Well there's a very simple answer to that, I'm not really here."

Luna couldn't care less for her word trickery at that moment. "What dost thou want with us?" She demanded.

"To make sure you're going to bring the Doctor tomorrow, I gave you a fair warning after all." She said as she walked toward a painting depicting Celestia and Luna ruling over Equestria after the chaos of Discord's first appearance. "Interesting, that wasn't what it looked like in the art museum of Las Pegasus, looks like another picture that was edited to hide the truth."

"Where is our sister, what has thou done with our sister Celestia?" Luna demanded as she prepared to use magic to pick up the nearest statue and throw it at the mare. Her magic could not affect the mare, but it could definitely affect anything around her.

"She is safe and sound, for the moment anyway." She said as she walked over to another picture depicting the negotiation between Equestria and the Crystal Empire. "Another picture that's been edited… honestly you went to great lengths to keep that information a secret."

"Explain yourself, what dost thou intend to do to our sister!" Luna demanded, her patience running out with the mare ignoring her.

"Nothing for the moment." She declared in a bored voice as she walked over to another picture, which depicted Celestia banishing Luna to the moon using the Elements of Harmony. "I see so that is how it really went… you really went that far to hide the truth? Now that is dedication to keeping a secret."

Luna had enough with the mocking tone of her attacker; she summoned her magic and flung the nearest and heaviest statue she could at the mare who was not even paying any attention. She didn't even move as it smashed into the floor at her, nearly hitting the picture. As the dust settled she saw that the mare hadn't budged an inch, and was completely unharmed as she was now knee high in rubble.

"Can you please refrain from throwing heavy stone objects at me; I'm looking at these marvelous pictures." She said as she walked through the stone and to another picture which depicted the first summer solstice celebration without even so much as turning her head. "Honestly how much of your history have you altered to keep the secret a secret? I've visited over a dozen planets that have had some connection, and yet not one of them went to the extent you ponies have to hide his presence!"

Luna was speechless as her two guards Hawk and Owl readied themselves to defend her from anything that the intruder might do. "What… how did…" She stuttered but before she could finish the mare turned to face her at last.

"How did I avoid being harmed by a two hundred pound piece of carved stone that you just decided to chuck at me?" She said dully. "Simple, allow me to demonstrate how."

She walked toward a column and passed right through it, without even breaking stride. Her head poked out from the other side and looked at her before talking again. "I am not physically in front of you." She said and walked toward her. "Therefore, nothing you do to this image of me will actually affect me, and as to how I got past all your security…" She looked up and pointed at the ceiling.

Luna and her guard Hawk looked up, while Owl kept watch on the mare. Luna saw what looked like a small wooden toy bird equipped with a small device that was creating a beam of light. It clicked instantly, she had heard her sister talk of an adventure with the Doctor that involved a similar device. "A holographic projector… so that's how you snuck past all of the guards."

She clapped her hooves and pretended to smile. "Student gets an A, so you're not stupid after all. Still your guards could learn a thing or two, not one of them noticed a small toy bird flying around in the garden for three hours straight, nor did they notice that small toy bird fly through the window of this room and sit on the ceiling and wait for another two hours. Honestly do you not train them to do their job or can any idiot become a guard for the royal palace of Equestria's royal party?"

Luna felt such anger that she wouldn't have been surprised if she became Nightmare Moon for that instant. Her guards Hawk and Owl however maintained their professional cool and stood their ground. "Why dost thou want the Doctor… what has he possibly done to warrant this unprovoked attack on our kingdom."

"That's none of your business, but I will tell you this." She said as she looked at Luna with cold fury. "If you understood why I am going this far to get him to come out, you would not harbor or protect him against me. You are no match, for the fury of a Time Lord. You have thirteen hours, forty-seven minutes and twenty-two seconds remaining to bring him here, remember that."

"You will listen now; we do not know why thou hast such a grudge against the Doctor." Luna declared as she used her magic to take a good sized stone and took careful aim. "However thou has underestimated their capabilities and the being they are challenging. The Doctor is not easily defeated, and he has the full support of Equestria and every pony in it. Together we will defeat you as he would even without our help, the Doctor will be here tomorrow, not because we would trade him for our sister, but because we will join him in his fight against you!"

She threw the stone upwards and smashed the toy bird and the projector against the wall, causing the hologram of the mare to waver and vanish as the pieces of the toy and projector fell to the ground. Her guards eased up and walked with her to the remains of the toy. She picked it up and examined one of the wings; she instantly knew where the toy came from.

-This is one of the Doctor's creations." She thought to her guards, not wishing to be overheard in case any other toy birds were spying on them. -We recognize it as one of his more demanded toys because it is capable of long term flight without the use of magic, and because it chirps as if it were a real bird.-

-If she got ahold of one of his toys, then why is she bothering trying to force us to summon him? Wouldn't she know who he is and simply go after him?- Hawk asked inside her mind.

-If she knew where he was, then she wouldn't be bothering with all of this. You don't go disturbing a sleeping mother dragon when you already have one of her children. - Owl said.

-Indeed, which means she doesn't know where he is, or what his name is.- Luna thought as she overlooked the remains of the toy. -It is common knowledge that the best toymaker can be found in Ponyville. His toys are the most demanded and beloved by fillies and foals across Equestria and the Crystal Empire. Nearly every pony at a young age and even older wants one his toys, they are so demanded that we once offered to build a place that could mass produce his creations to meet the demand. However he turned it down saying that if they were massed produced by factory ponies they would lose their childish value, whatever he means by that. His name is legendary among the toy makers and they all try to copy his works.-

-Well in that case she wouldn't have much problem finding him if she knew who the toy maker's name was.- Owl said.

-Indeed which means we must get to him and bring him here before she finds out.- She thought as she thought of a plan. –Hawk, you know of where the Doctor is, you and owl take our chariot and bring him here, tell him it is of the utmost urgency and that he must come. Once he is here go find the six element bearers and awaken them, tell them that an emergency has arisen that may require them.-

She knew that the Doctor was enjoying his quiet life with his family, and lamented the fact that this would bring him back into a world and lifestyle that he had elected to give up in favor of a quiet life of happiness. However he was the only pony in all of Equestria that could possibly match this mare's abilities move for move. If anypony could fight her, it was him. –You two have your instructions… now go, and be faster than the wind for time is of the essence. Stop for nothing, no matter what you may see or who you see; bring him here as fast as you can. Now go!-

Hawk and Owl both bowed and left out of the window to carry her orders while she walked over to one of the pictures that the intruder had been looking at. "GUARDS!" She shouted, and seconds later over two dozen guards flooded into the room, all carrying lances and looking around for any intruder or threat to Luna.

"My lady what happened in here?" One guard asked at the sight of the statue rubble.

"We had a guest, the mare who fillynapped our sister arrived using a small toy bird to send us a message." She said as she looked closely at the picture of her being banished to the moon. "Inform all guards that if they see anything resembling a toy, or anything out of the ordinary, to treat it as if it were a spy. Use magic to restrain them and hold them until we can examine them more thoroughly."

"Yes your majesty." The guard said as she looked at the picture.

"She knew… how did she figure it out?" Luna whispered as she looked at the small corner of the picture. Behind her sister as she cast her spell that banished Nightmare moon, barely noticeable unless you knew what to look for, was a small blue box with a chestnut Earth pony and grey Pegasus pony standing next to it, watching as Celestia used the Elements of Harmony.

Luna knew that this was one of many famous pictures that nearly every art gallery had, but this and every picture in the throne room were the original depictions, and thus the only unaltered versions in the entire kingdom. Every other picture outside of the throne room was an altered version, slightly altered to remove the evidence that her sister had worked so hard to keep secret at his request. She had removed the evidence of the Doctor's involvement in each image, but kept the original unaltered images to herself, so that she would never forget what he has done for her and her kingdom.

"How did she know? Our sister told nopony of this secret, and no written records exist of this secret, so how did she figure it out?" Luna asked as she looked back on that day over a thousand years ago, and wondered how it could have gone without his involvement.

=The Doctor's PoV, forty minutes after Sunset=

The Doctor was lying in bed with his wife enjoying a long and passionate series of kisses before going to sleep with her. She herself had initiated the first kiss which was playing out at that moment, and he wasn't exactly going to refuse her when he himself was melting into it. While he knew she had to be up in the morning to get to Canterlot for her job, he wasn't in a rush to stop her so they could go to bed.

He felt her wings flaring up behind her, which indicated that she was now officially in the mood to go to stage two. However he knew that they couldn't go that far because… well he didn't want to give Dinky or Sparkler a reason to wake up and investigate what was going on in their parent's room. However he wasn't going to stop with stage one if she wasn't going to stop.

After a few more minutes of enjoying each other's intimacy they separated and just stared into each other's eyes, reveling in the knowledge that they were both sharing in the other's happiness. "Listen Derpy I know what you might be wanting tonight…" He whispered as he stroked the soft feathers of her flared up wing. "However Sparkler heard us last night… and well…"

She shut him up with another kiss, which lasted for a few moments before they separated again. She gave him a look of pure happiness as she leaned closer to him. "Alright then let's just keep going with stage one shall we?" She whispered sweetly at him.

"Mares first…" He whispered back to her and let her take the lead in beginning the kiss.

They were secretly celebrating their anniversary of meeting each other for the first time, for it was indeed this very week that the two of them met near Ponyville several years ago. So to celebrate their meeting week, she was spending each night treating the Doctor to such intimate moments between them. While he wasn't exactly knowledgeable to why she was doing this, he wasn't complaining when he himself was having the time of his lives.

Earlier that day Dinky had lost one of her favorite toys, a wooden bird that the Doctor had created especially for her. She had spent hours trying to find it but no matter how high or low she searched, it was nowhere to be found. So to cheer her up over losing it he had went into the Tardis and worked on a brand new one just for her. He came out two hours later for dinner carrying a new bird toy, with rainbow colored wings and which sang a special lullaby for just her in bird song. She had loved it and listened to its lullaby throughout dinner, this however made her so drowsy that Derpy had to put her to bed early. Sparkler went to bed as the moon rose, and now he and his wife had the night all to themselves, and they were enjoying every precious second of it.

"Derpy, can you believe that four years ago… normal time anyway, we had just met?" He whispered as they separated to breathe again after their recent kissing session. "To think that when we first met, you thought I was some kind of mad pony with a strange blue box."

Derpy nodded in agreement and nuzzled his cheek. "If I remember correctly, you thought I was a strange mare that couldn't keep track of where she was going." She whispered into his ear. "Yet look at us now, two ponies raising a family, and sharing our love with each other into the long hours of the night."

"Did I ever mention that I love you Derpy?" He giggled as he watched his wife snuggle closer to him.

"I think you mentioned it once… or five times." She said as she kissed him again.

They spent a few more minutes silently enjoying the night, listening to the sounds of crickets chirping and owls hooting in the background. "Luna's outdone herself this night I think." He said as he looked at the moonlight shining brightly outside. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was giving us a gift night to celebrate our meeting week."

Derpy looked outside at the moon and nodded in agreement. "Makes you wish we wouldn't waste this wonderful night don't you?" She said seductively.

"Well… when you put it that way…" He said, feeling her heart beating faster alongside his in anticipation for what was about to come. However these thoughts were interrupted at the sound of wings flapping and a chariot landing roughly on the dirt road in the distance. "What's that sound?"

"I don't know." Derpy said as she got up and looked out the window. "It's Luna's two guards Doctor. They're flying down the road with her royal chariot, and they look like they're in a real hurry."

He joined her at the window and looked out as well. Indeed she was right, it was Luna's two personal guards, Owl and Hawk, and behind them was Luna's personal chariot which was empty from what he could see. He also saw that indeed they were in a real hurry, flying across the ground as the chariot rocked side to side as they sped toward their home.

"I wonder what's going on." He said as he turned the light on and put on his green tie and grabbed his sonic screwdriver from the nearby drawers.

Derpy was taking the key to the Tardis and tying her mane back. "It must be important for Luna to send her own chariot and personal Guards to see us."

Once they were ready they turned the lights off and quietly walked out of the house so they wouldn't wake up Dinky and Sparkler. They walked to the road and watched as Owl and Hawk slowed down once they neared their house. They came to a stop just in front of the Doctor and bowed respectfully to him.

"Doctor, Princess Luna requests your immediate presence in Canterlot. We are to bring you there as fast as possible." The one called Hawk declared, and pointed at the chariot behind him and Owl.

"What has happened, did something happen recently?" He asked, whatever was so urgent that it required him to be there as fast as possible had to be beyond Celestia's and Luna's capabilities.

"I'm afraid there's no time Doctor; Luna can explain the situation faster, and time is of the essence, every second we delay your arrival threatens to escalate the situation. Climb into the chariot, there is no time to waste." Owl said as he prepared himself to begin flying again.

The Doctor nodded and climbed into the chariot before turning to his wife. "Coming Derpy, might as well since we're both wide awake."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" She said happily before climbing in with him. "Wait, what about Dinky and Sparkler? We have to tell them where we're going!"

"No problem." He said and pulled his sonic screwdriver out and activated it. Seconds later the toy bird that he had made for Dinky that day flew from her window and landed in front of him. It opened its beak and heard his own voice say in a mechanical tone.

"Please record your message after the beep, when done say Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey!" It said, and two seconds later the beep rang out.

"Hello Dinky, hello Sparkler, your mother and I decided to head to Canterlot early this morning. Be back around dinner time, royal business, something about one of my toys being unsafe or something. Sparkler you're in charge until your mother and I get back, breakfast is in the fridge, leftover muffins from dinner. Make lunch please Sparkler and take good care not to burn the house down. Dinky do not go around looking for any of your toys if they get lost again, stay inside or near the house! Also don't go poking the tree in the backyard, but if you feel like you're in danger for any reason stay near the tree. You'll know when there's safe spot when you see it, and when you see it you'll be able to enter it. Oh by the way make sure you keep that toy near you when you go by the tree Dinky. Sparkler make sure Dinky doesn't go losing her toys which may cause her to go looking for said toys which will end up making her break my rule of staying near or inside the house. Same thing about the tree applies to you, if you feel like there's danger, go to the tree and wait until it's safe, or until you see a place to hide you'll know what I mean by that. Be back by dinner as I said, you're in charge Sparkler, kiss kiss. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey." He said, and seconds later the bird closed its beak and flew back to the house through Dinky's bedroom window.

"What was that about? I thought all it did was sing a lullaby and fly around." Derpy asked as Owl and Hawk turned the chariot around and started picking speed up.

"Yes Derpy but, as you know I care about not only my children but all children across Equestria." He said as they started running and flapping their wings. "I make all my toys personally and send them out to be shipped via mail to the families who order them for their fillies and foals. I include a note to the parents saying that my toys also include children safety measures, which are designed to help parents keep their children safe. These toys includes features such as, danger awareness levels, and parental identification protocols that lets the toy know whether or not the toy's child is threatened or not."

Owl and Hawk started flying and soon the chariot was airborne and the scenery flew past below them as the Doctor continued his explanation. "The bird series of my toys are able to record messages from their parents to their fillies and foals, as well as guide them back to wherever the toy registers a place as being home to that filly or foal. I specially modified that toy for Dinky so that if I need to give her and Sparkler a message, I can summon it wherever I am to me, using my sonic screwdriver to send out a high frequency signal that only it can hear. I also programmed it to locate my personal Time Lord Energy signature by pressing a special set of buttons I placed under its two wings and legs. Pretty impressive wouldn't you agree Derpy?"

"Doctor I'll say it again because I never get tired of saying it." She said with admiration in her voice. "You are an incredible stallion. I am glad to be your assistant and have you as my husband."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my assistant and wife." He said as Canterlot came into view in the distance.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Worried

Chapter 3 – The Worried

=Location Unknown, Time unknown, Celestia's PoV=

Celestia woke up feeling like she had just flown a marathon around Equestria's border, she was tired to say the least, but she still woke up wide awake when she remembered what had happened. She remembered the intruder defeating her guards, as well as luna's and even shrugged off their combined magic. But after she declared that she would take a hostage to draw out the Doctor she blacked out.

She looked around and noticed that she was in a fairly large bedroom, drapes of silver and emerald and blankets of emerald green and gold adorned the room and bed. The bed itself was extremely comfortable and fairly large to fit a pony of any size. The room itself looked vaguely similar to the rooms inside the Doctor's Tardis, completely alien to her and older than she, Luna, and every other pony on the entire planet of Gaia combined, yet at the same time felt like it was new.

"I guess I'm the hostage." She said as she got up and examined her surroundings more thoroughly. "Well at least my captor left me with my magic and didn't bother restraining me. This certainly is an improvement over that time I was captured by Daleks in the 178th year of my reign. They weren't as polite as to let me have a nice bed and leave me with my magic and not bound up with chains. They also tried to dissect me to figure out how magic worked."

"Well if I'm going to try and get out, better start with the door." She said as she walked over to the nearby door and tried to use her magic to unlock it. She used various spells to unlock the door, enhanced ones she had already used, and even tried forcing the door open by blasting it with a wave of magic, but nothing she did had any effect. Then she tried to physically move the locking mechanism to the unlock position with her hooves, but its design clearly indicated that it wasn't meant to be moved by hooves.

Now she was starting to worry, every minute she remained her captor's hostage meant that Equestria would be without its sun princess. While she had every confidence in her sister's ability to rule their kingdom on her own, she was still very inexperienced with dealing in everyday activities and issues. However her worry wasn't just in her kingdom or her sister, she was worried at the last words she remembered her captor announce before she blacked out.

"_Plan B now goes into effect; I take a hostage and force him to come out of hiding."_

"What could she possibly want with the Doctor?" She asked as she looked around in the drawers to see if there was something she could use to help her escape, yet they were completely empty as she opened all the drawers one by one.

She had known the Doctor for well over a thousand years, ever since their first encounter she had done him the honor of engraving the memory of his involvement in the paintings lining the throne room. However she had also respected his wishes to stay out of history's light, and removed all the evidence indicating his involvement, but she could not bring herself to erase everything, and thus left the throne room paintings as they were originally painted.

She respected the Doctor and his assistant Ditzy, for all they have done for her and Equestria, whether great or small, trivial or serious, they had helped so much throughout the ages that she couldn't imagine what they would be like now without them. Her own life had been saved by them on some occasions, and the only thing he had ever asked her to do was to keep him out of the history books, and most recently get Ditzy a job as a royal mail mare.

She had immediately hired Ditzy, despite her less than stellar track record, and against the advice of her royal post services. She had received many complaints from Ditzy's supervisor, stating that she lost track of where she was going far too often and many packages she delivered arrived late more often and requesting permission to dismiss the mare. However Celestia replied that Ditzy was not to be dismissed in any way, and to merely do their best to ensure that the packages got to their destination as quickly as possible. Needless to say the supervisor was not pleased about the decision, but Celestia was happily willing to pay a small price in the form of messed up postal deliveries, to repay the Doctor for his services however she could.

She heard the sound of something rattling outside and hooves approaching her room and turned to see the door's lock turning and unlocking on its own. The door opened and the mare that had attacked Celestia, her sister and their guards walked through pulling a small metal cart behind her with a small tray on it.

Celestia had seen such a similar tray on the Dalek ship she had been held hostage, and it had been carrying an assortment of dissection tools that would have carved into her if the Doctor hadn't showed up at that moment. The mare who had captured her bent down and unstrapped the cart from her back and walked behind it, turning to face her with a confident smile. "Well Celestia what say we forgo the formalities of introduction and get to know each other… shall we?" She said as she took a hoof and placed it over the lid of the tray on the cart.

Celestia watched her captor with a mix of fear as to what she was going to do her, but looked determined to resist her however she could. She watched her grab the lid and braced herself to see the sight of torture devices and other instruments designed to painfully extract information from her. Her captor watched her with an amused expression as she slowly lifted the lid, revealing a salad beneath it, complete with a glass of blueberry whine and silver fork and knife.

"I'm sorry that the spread isn't exactly on par with your personal chef's princess, but I have only been here for so long and I don't exactly make a good cook when deprived of hands." She said as she pushed the cart closer to Celestia and walked over to the bed and began to tidy it up.

She looked between the food and her captor and wondered what she was planning, and then wondered if she had perhaps spiked the drink or poisoned the food in a way that might make her answer questions unwillingly. However her stomach rumbled as she remembered that she hadn't had breakfast that day. "What game are you playing at?" She asked carefully as she watched her captor make the bed and put all the drawers back.

"No game, just treating the sun princess of Equestria the respect she is due to her post." She said as she fluffed the pillows on the bed. "You're my prisoner, but that doesn't mean I can't give you the respect you deserve. You are royalty after all, and I've never had royalty aboard my Tardis, so I might as well show you some courtesy."

Celestia was still unconvinced at her words, but she was so hungry that she couldn't resist walking over to the salad and taking a tentative bite. It tasted well enough, and she didn't detect anything that smelled like poison. The whine itself smelled alright, and she didn't smell a hint of it being tampered with. She ate rather quickly, but kept her eye on her captor as she carried out the duty of a maid tending to her mistress's room after she woke up.

Once she finished the mare stared politely at her as Celestia replaced the silverware and glass on the tray. "You're welcome for the meal by the way; I figured after thirteen hours of unconsciousness, you'd be a little hungry." She said. "I would have prepared a meal with more variety, but seeing as your species is vegetarian based, I doubt you would look kindly at fish, fowl, pork or beef. Also I can't exactly hold a knife properly in my current form either. How your species manages to get along without opposable thumbs is beyond my comprehension."

"Thirteen hours!" Celestia shouted. "The sun, was it set? Did the moon rise on time?! What about the stars, are they in position?"

"Well if you refer to your sister's remarkable ability to alter the very cycle of the sun and moon, something that by all logical senses tell me is impossible." She said sarcastically. "Yes, the sun and moon and stars are all right where they should be, why that is so important to you at the moment I don't know."

Celestia sighed in relief, her sister Luna had managed to raise the moon and set the sun on time. She didn't have to worry about keeping track of the sun and moon's location if her sister was performing both of their duties. Now she had to worry about how she was going to escape from her captor, and keep the Doctor out of harm.

"A noble princess to the end I see, you care more for your people then yourself." She said as she walked over to the cart and strapped herself into it. "Your subjects come first, then your family, then yourself. What noble qualities among your species… I almost understand why he would come here. You certainly need him to keep the true threats of the universe at bay."

"True threats?" She asked as the mare pulled the cart toward the door.

"Yes true threats, do you honestly think that I would come to this sad little world for your species?" She said sarcastically. "Look at what I have in this ship alone, do you think anything on your planet is worthy of my attention?"

"The Doctor brought you here, didn't he?" She said.

The mare stiffened at these words and turned to face Celestia. For a brief moment their eyes met and she saw in the mare a burning inferno of pure hatred. She looked into those orange eyes and saw uncounted years of burning hatred, saw it writhe before her and threaten to consume her in its raging embrace. For that brief moment in time, Celestia felt like her life was about to end as the mare blinked and looked away.

"If you value your life and sanity, dear princess Celestia… never look into my eyes again." She said as she turned and pulled the cart out of the room. "I saw in your eyes a thousand years of regret, young princess of this kingdom, what you saw, was merely one year of my hatred burning before you in my eyes. Remember that… and make sure that you do not get on my bad side. For if you think for a fleeting moment that you or any creature on this planet is capable of protecting him from me, you will see the true fury… of a Time Lord."

Celestia watched her leave the room with the cart clattering behind her, but before she left she turned and tapped her hoof on the floor causing the door to open. "You have free reign over most sections of the ship, any door that I don't want you to open, will not open. Feel free to see what marvels I have gathered across the ravages of time. To open a door, all you need do is tap your hoof on the floor a few times. I've had to modify the locks in order to work with my new body." She said as she pulled the cart and left the room.

As the door closed Celestia returned to the bed and used her magic to remove the necklace that she had received as a present from the Doctor and Ditzy Hooves on her eight hundred and fifty first birthday. It had been a simple enough necklace, and wasn't altogether fancy like the many other presents she had received, but she still treasured it nonetheless.

"Doctor… what kind of foe must you face this time?" She asked as she remembered hearing about him starting a business as a Toy Maker in Ponyville. She had been happy to hear that he had begun such a business, and even marveled at his creations that he produced for the enjoyment of the fillies and foals that all loved what he produced. She had hoped that his small quiet life would not be interrupted by something like this, now she hoped that his daughters Dinky and Sparkler would not be deprived of their father, and that Ditzy would not lose her husband.

=The Doctor's Pov, Nine Hours before Sunrise=

"So let me get this straight, a mare infiltrated the palace and went straight to the Royal Library." The Doctor said to Luna as he examined the number of books on the floor that had been thrown around. "She didn't do anything else but come here, read the entire library and then head to the throne room? Once in the throne room she assaulted you, your guards and then kidnapped Princess Celestia, demanding that you hand me over to them in exactly nine hours and forty minutes. That does sound interesting indeed."

He had arrived in Canterlot just an hour ago with Derpy and was immediately greeted by a large number of guards, all of whom barred his way before Luna came out and yelled at them in the Royal Canterlot Voice to pay them the proper respect they were due. Once he was allowed in he noticed the number of guards surrounding and protecting Luna had nearly doubled because of his presence. She took him to the throne room and, once she and several guards confirmed that the room was completely empty of anything besides themselves and the paintings, explained the severity of the situation.

"Yes Doctor, once she declared her intentions to do harm onto you, our sister and us attempted to detain her and protect you from the intruder." Luna said solemnly. "However we underestimated her capabilities, she overpowered all of our guards, broke through our spells, and made us helpless before her power. Then she fillynapped our sister and left, we have tried finding her all day, but none of the teams we have sent out reported her whereabouts."

"She only came here after she finished finding whatever she found out in the Library." He said as he looked at the few books on a nearby table that weren't thrown aside on the floor and looked at their opened pages. "Interesting that she went to all that trouble to look into a library for books that could be found anywhere, with the exact same details found in these books. Which begs the question of why it was so important to examine these books before taking Celestia hostage to force me out into the open? What was in these books that was so important that she did all of that?"

"Maybe she was looking for you?" Derpy suggested as she picked up a few of the books and put them back on the shelves, although she was putting them in upside down and backwards for the majority of them, not to mention that they were all in the wrong sections.

"Well then she has no reason to find me here, not one of these books have any reference to you or me being involved Derpy." He said as he finished reading the last of the books. "Each of them are events we were present to, but Celestia made sure that any evidence of our involvement was removed. Not even a mere mention of a, blue box for example is found here. So why go to kidnap Celestia?"

This had been the question bugging him for several minutes as he contemplated the reason as to why this mare would want to confront him, and who could possibly be capable of such actions. He reread the books in case he might have missed something but knew that he hadn't, there wasn't any evidence to him and Derpy being in any of the significant events of Equestria's history. He was amazed at the good job Celestia had done in keeping his name from the books of her planet's history. Which only made him wonder as to how this mare knew he had been there in the first place?

There was a knock on the library door and Luna walked over to see who it was. At his request Luna had ordered that no pony be allowed inside the Royal Library without his permission, including the guards. She did as he asked, although the guards complained, expressing their fears at another possible fillynapping, but she silenced them using the Royal Canterlot Voice again. **"THY FEELINGS OF FEAR ARE NOTED; HOWEVER WE COULD NOT BE ANY SAFER WHILE IN THE PRESENCE OF THIS STALLION EVEN IF WE WERE SURROUNDED BY A THOUSAND GUARDS!"** With that declaration all of the guards were silenced, and instead took up positions surrounding the Library to ensure that they remained alone.

"Princess Luna, the Element Bearers have arrived." He heard a guard outside the room say. Luna turned to him, asking for his permission to allow them in.

"Why did you bring them along Luna?" He asked incredulously. He knew she meant well, but the more ponies involved the longer it was going to take for him to figure this out.

"Forgive us Doctor, but we felt that perhaps, additional help was needed." She said, giving him a look that clearly indicated her regret at making such a decision.

"Well I suppose it's too late to just send them away and pretend it was all a mistake." He said as he turned to the books again. "Just bring em in; they can probably help in some way that I don't know of yet."

"Thank you Sir Doctor." She said gratefully, and told the guard to bring the Element Bearers down to the Library.

"Uh honey, where does this book go?" Derpy asked from the second level, holding a book on the history of Cloudsdale.

"Fourth shelf on your left Derpy, in the Historical Cities section." He said as he glanced at the cover of the book.

"Okay!" She said as she put the book on the fifth shelf on her left.

Moments later the door opened and six mares entered the Library, and the Doctor knew each of them by heart without even looking at them.

"Oh my goodness look at the Library!" Twilight Sparkle gasped as he pictured her looking around with an exasperated expression. "What happened here, and why are all these books in the wrong positions?"

"Oh I know! Somepony had a real big party here!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully. "Why wasn't I invited, and where's the party cake! No party is a party without the party cake."

"Ah swear pinkie everything is a party to ya." Applejack said as she followed Pinkie into the room.

"Well you can't blame her dear; it does look like somepony threw quite a bash in here." Rarity said as she looked around at the appalling number of books on the floor.

"Nothing looks stolen at least, but somepony needs to learn how to stack books!" Rainbow Dash said as she strolled in.

"Uhm, are you sure nopony was harmed in here?" Fluttershy asked nervously as she looked around.

"Welcome Element Bearers, please forgive the state of the library, but we did not wish to clean the mess up until…" Luna said as she looked at the Doctor, silently asking for his permission to explain it

"Go ahead Luna, no point keeping it a secret from them at this point, but they must agree not to tell anyone else who I am, I rather enjoy my peaceful life in Ponyvile." He said as he reread the books for the twelfth time.

"Thank you Sir Doctor." Luna said respectfully. "In any case, we did not want to change anything in the Library until the Doctor here had a chance to investigate for possible clues. Speaking of which, have you found anything Doctor?"

"Nope, not a thing yet, but I haven't finished looking around yet." He said as he finished reading a book and checked another again.

"Investigating for clues, what are you talking about Luna?" Twilight asked as she watched with pained eyes as Derpy took a book and put it on a shelf backwards. "Where is Princess Celestia, she didn't welcome us like she usually does."

"Well you see… there was an incident earlier today Twilight Sparkle." Luna said sadly. "You see… our sister Celestia has been fillynapped."

There was stunned silence as all six of the mares heard those words.

"Fillynapped?" Twilight asked slowly. "How did this happen?"

"Woa woa woa, who could possibly fillynap Princess Celestia?" Rainbow Dash yelled out loud. "I mean she had guards right? Who could just sneak in and take her away with nopony knowing!"

"Don't ya get it RD, they didn't just sneak in." Applejack said. "They went and beat up her guards and took her away! No sneakin around involved am I right."

"Yes, they did at first sneak into the palace merely to gain access to the library here, but after that they approached Celestia and myself and proceeded to steal her away." Luna said as she went over to the Doctor and read one of the books he was reading. "We are looking in these books for something that might indicate as to how she knew of the Doctor being here. He believes the evidence is in these books."

"What are you talking about, why would whoever fillynapped Celestia care about a Toy Maker being here?"

"If only I were JUST a Toy Maker." The Doctor called out as he looked up at the group. "You see my dears; I am not exactly who I appear to be. I am known as the Doctor. I have done quite a few things for Luna and Celestia without ever being seen, you'd be surprised at what I've helped them with over the years."

"Doctor Hooves, we've known you for a few years since you moved into Ponyville and even attended your wedding to Ditzy." Twilight said as she looked between Luna and him. "Your just a toy maker from what I know, sure you make wonderful toys, but that's all I've ever seen you do."

"Yes and for everyone's sake I hope it stays that way." He whispered as he turned back to the book.

"Just accept that he is really good at solving these kinds of problems." Derpy called out from the second level. "Luna and Celestia usually call him for help when something like this crops up."

"Indeed Element Bearers." Luna said. "So please you six, give him the utmost respect that he is due. For our sister and us as well treat him as though he were family. If there is anything we can assist him with, we will be happy to comply."

"Okay, so he's a sleuth pony." Rainbow Dash said. "What is so special about these books? Why not read all of the books to see what she was looking for."

"Because my dear Rainbow Dash, these are the only ones that had significance to the mare who captured Celestia." He said as he began to see a connection between the books he was reading. "All the other books that have been thrown around, clearly didn't interest her. These books however are not only on a table; they are all chronologically listed in order from earliest events in Equestrian History to the present. Also to read all six hundred and thirty two books in this library would be a waste of time."

"Oh." Rainbow Dash said as she looked down embarrassed.

"AHA." He said as he finally found the link. "That's how she knew, come over here Luna I figured it out!"

Luna walked over as Twilight just stared at the Doctor in astonishment. "Doctor Hooves, treat Princess Luna with more respect, she is Princess Celestia's younger sister and Co Ruler of Equestria!"

"Oh I know Twilight Sparkle, don't worry about me." He said nonchalantly. "I've got her approval to call her by her more common name."

"So what did you find Doctor?" Luna asked quickly as she leaned closer to the book.

"Look here, read this passage out concerning Celestia's banishing of Nightmare Moon using the Elements of Harmony." He said, pointing below a picture of the Banishment of Nightmare Moon.

Luna looked at where he was pointing and began reading the passage out loud.

"Celestia, left with no other options to save her sister and bring peace back to Equestria, was convinced to use the Six Elements of Harmony to seal Nightmare Moon in the one prison that could contain her, the moon itself. From thence forth she ruled over the Sun and the Moon alone."

"Notice the clue now Luna?" He asked smugly.

"No we cannot see it." She said.

"Celestia went to a great deal to hide all the evidence… but the way she hid it, that is how our mysterious mare figured it out." He said and pointed at the passage again. "Read that part again, just the bit concerning the Elements of Harmony."

Luna leaned forward and read the section again. "Celestia, left with no other options to save her sister and bring peace back to Equestria, was convinced to use the Six Elements of Harmony." She said, but moments later comprehension dawned on her face. "The way it was said… that's how?"

"Exactly, the question is who convinced her?" He said as he closed the books one by one. "All of these books contain some obscure line or two, saying Celestia was advised, or she was convinced, or she asked somepony, yet there isn't a single shred of evidence as to WHOM she asked or WHO advised her!"

Luna nodded and followed him toward the door entrance as Derpy climbed down the ladder and joined him. "Of course, well when thou rescues our sister Doctor, we shall ensure that all books are replaced with better obscured lines."

"Indeed, now I just have to figure out who I'm dealing with." He said as he led the way out the library.

"Wait, a toy maker is going to take on the pony that got past Celestia's and Luna's Royal Guard, overpowered their combined magic, and even ran away with Celestia herself without even being noticed?" Rainbow Dash asked incredulously. "Forgive me if I sound just a little unconvinced about that a toy maker is going to fight this pony and rescue Celestia when she, her sister, and her guards couldn't stop this pony."

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" He asked politely.

"Well… no offense Doctor Hooves." Applejack said as she nodded at Rainbow Dash's statement. "Ya don't exactly have the figure of a fightin stallion, no offense."

"I see… well in that case, Derpy do me a favor will you." He said.

"Yes Doctor?" She asked as she leaned closer to him and he whispered her instructions. "Gotcha!" She said and walked away toward a book shelf.

"Luna sorry for any damage Derpy does in the next minute or so." He said as he closed his eyes and turned to the door. "Whenever you're re…" He said but moments later he turned and snatched a very heavy encyclopedia out of the air with both hooves without so much as looking. Derpy had thrown the book from across the room at him. "Nice throw honey!"

"Thanks!" She giggled.

"Oh my…" Rarity whispered with admiration in her voice. "You bagged quite a stallion Ditzy, I'm jealous."

"Woa…" Rainbow Dash said as he gently put the book back on the shelf.

"Did you have to throw that encyclopedia?" Twilight gasped as she watched Derpy prance toward the Doctor.

"Only you Twilight would be concerned with a book after what we all just saw." Applejack said as they all followed him and Luna out of the Library.

"Well now that that's out of the way, Luna was there anything she said that might give me a clue as to who we may be dealing with." He asked as he led the way into the throne room.

"Well now that you mention it Sir Doctor." Luna said as she thought for a moment. "She did mention something about being a Time Lord."

The Doctor stopped smiling and for the first time in a long while, looked nervous. "Did you say… Time Lord?" He said slowly.

"Yes… what is wrong?" Luna asked, now seeing the sense of fear coming from him.

"This… is bad." He said bluntly. "Bad… very bad this is so bad, this is a hundred times worse than terribly bad!"

He started pacing back and forth between two statues in the throne room and for the first time felt afraid for over two years. He knew that no being would dare make that claim unless they were exactly what they claimed to be. If this being was indeed a Time Lord, than he clearly knew why she wanted him. She wanted him to pay the price for his sins in the past!

"Doctor, explain why this is bad." Luna said. "Are you not the same as she? Are you not a Time Lord as well?"

"Time Lord, what is that some kind of special title?" Twilight asked curiously. "I've never heard of a Time Lord before, is it some kind of secretive position?"

"No Twilight Sparkle, it is far from a simple title…" He said as he paced faster and faster. "It's a name for a species, a species which I am a very exclusive member of. Now I know how she did what she did earlier today."

He turned to Luna, looking very serious. "Luna I need you're guards to set up several dummies here in the throne room. I need eighteen total, fourteen to represent Celestia's guards, two for yours, and two to represent yourself and Celestia on the throne. Have them positioned where they were this morning in relation to how the events took place. Also, summon your two guards to have them meet us outside in the gardens so I can give a short demonstration while you position the dummies alright?"

Luna nodded and immediately turned to the nearest guard and began giving instructions. "The rest of you might as well follow me and join me and Luna in the gardens." He said and began to lead the way to the Gardens.

Ten minutes later they were all outside in the palace gardens with Owl and Hawk. "So why are we out here doc?" Applejack asked as she looked around.

"Yes, explain yourself my friend." Luna said as her two guards stood behind her.

"Luna you remember how our fillynapper moved earlier today when she defeated fourteen of your sister's guards, your two guards as they ambushed her, and caught you and your sister off guard when you were watching her the entire time?" He asked, to which she nodded. "Well you see that is a special technique we Time Lords can use in extreme cases when they are outnumbered by beings they can overpower with their own physical capabilities but lack the numerical advantage to do so. We call it the Mind over Matter."

He took a few steps away from them and turned to face the group. "Luna can I use one of your guards as a test subject and have him join me out here?"

"Very well, Owl do as he said." She said to her guard and he nodded and flew out to stand in front of him.

"Thank you Owl, oh and uh sorry if this hurts, I'm not exactly as well practiced at this as I used to be." He said as he stood in front of Luna's Guard.

"It is alright Doctor, my lady requests that I perform this duty, and so I shall." He said respectfully.

"Very good, now hit me." He said, but owl looked at him in confusion. "What are you waiting for hit me?"

"Uh… my lady?" He asked nervously, turning to Luna.

"Do as he says Owl, just listen to him." She said.

"As you wish." He declared and struck at the Doctor with one hoof.

Instantly the Doctor used his technique and Owl was pushed back twenty feet, not injured but certainly not unharmed. They all stared as Owl slowly rose to his feet and looked at the Doctor, bewilderment spread across his face. "What in the name of Celestia was that?" Rainbow Dash asked loudly. "He didn't even touch you, and you barely moved an inch. Yet he was blown away?"

"I still got it." He said as he stretched his shoulders. "What you just saw, was Mind over Matter. I made my mind move my body so fast that your eyes could not see anything of what really transpired. Sorry by the way Owl. I didn't mean to push you so hard, like I said I am not exactly my old self when it comes to doing that, only meant to knock you back a few feet."

"It's quite alright Doctor." Owl said as he returned to his position behind Luna, although looking very embarrassed.

"As to what happened, well Hawk come out here so I can give a very slow and detailed explanation so you all can comprehend what happened." He said, and after looking to Luna for instructions, Hawk flew out to join the Doctor. "Hawk extend your hoof so that you look like Owl did prior to being blown away."

Hawk nodded and did so, extending his hoof so that he looked like he was about to strike the Doctor. "Now watch what I do, because this is all that happened in the blink of an eye." He said and checked to make sure they were all watching carefully.

He stood and began pretending to use his hooves one at a time to push Hawk backwards without actually pushing him. In total he pushed Hawk in the chest nine times before he stopped and looked back at the group. "That all took place in a matter of one one trillionth of a second." He said as he walked toward the group with Hawk behind him.

"So you moved really really fast?" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly.

"Yes but don't get ahead of yourself, it requires more brain power than all of Ponyville combined to even amass the mental strength to initiate that state, let alone maintain it for any given time." He said politely as a guard ran toward them and told Luna that the mannequins were in position.

They walked back into the throne room and the Doctor took up a position in the middle of the mannequin circle which mimicked Celestia's guards. Above, two ponies held two mannequins attached to strings to mirror Luna's two guards. On the throne, two mannequins sat on it to mirror Luna and Celestia herself.

"What are we doing Doctor?" Derpy asked curiously as she and the others waited on the side and watched the Doctor in the circle of mannequins.

"If I am going to fight her, I need to check if I can match her move for move, now get ready I'm about to begin." He declared and looked up at the two guards holding the mannequins above. "Okay, cue Celestia's guards moving in to restrain me!" He shouted and immediately entered the Mind over Matter state.

Time slowed down to a standstill for everyone and everything around him, but himself. He looked at each mannequin in turn and one by one, attacked each one as though they were a guard and he were trying to disable them and knock them down. He struck the first two in the hooves and chest with five strikes apiece. The next four met the same as the first, only he struck those seven times. Three met his hooves six times in a row. He stepped out of the circle and ended the state of mind, and immediately he heard the sound of mannequins flying at the walls and breaking into pieces. He felt extremely tired, feeling as though he had run the width of Equestria in one day.

However he didn't stop, he looked up and shouted at the two guards above. "Cue Luna's Guards surprise attack!" The guards above nodded and let go of their mannequins as they flew at him from both sides. He waited until the last second and activated the Mind over Matter state again, and proceeded to punch and kick both of the mannequins eight times for each of them. He ended the state and the two mannequins flew to opposite sides of the room, breaking into pieces and now he was practically gasping for breath as he turned to face the throne mannequins.

"Now… Cue… surprise attack… on Luna… and Celestia!" He shouted with what little breath he had, and entered the Mind over Matter state for a third time in a row. He ran over to the throne mannequins and gently punched and kicked Luna's mannequin until he was sure it would land on the floor, then he smacked Celestia's mannequin but more gently so that it would mirror knocking her out. He ended the state and grabbed the Celestia mannequin, pretending to abduct it and carry it toward the throne door.

However before he could take two steps he collapsed to the ground, gasping desperately as he felt his two hearts beating at five times their normal rate. "Doctor!" Derpy shouted, and he heard a stamped of hooves rushing over to him as he lay there trying to steady his hearts and gasping for breath. "Doctor, speak to me, are you alright honey?"

He looked into his beloved wife's eyes and saw fear and concern etched in their golden reflection. No… I am not alright." He whispered as he looked past them at the throne. "This Time Lord who captured Celestia was able to defeat sixteen of hers and Luna's guards combined and defeated her and Luna themselves, and walk out of here without even breaking a sweat. I can't even stand right now… I don't know how I can match her stamina and strength of mind."

He leaned closer to Derpy so that he could whisper in her ear without the others overhearing. "I am worried Derpy… I'm worried that I might not be able to win this fight." He gasped as he felt so tired that he began wishing that he were back home in his and Derpy's soft warm bed.

=Celestia's Pov=

Celestia walked around her captor's Tardis, trying to find a way to escape and warn the Doctor before the mare could have a chance to harm him. However it was just as her captor had said, if she tried to open a door that her captor didn't want opened, Celestia could not open it. However she did learn a great deal from the many treasures she had discovered scattered around this ship.

Her captor had lived a very long time, longer even then herself and the Doctor combined. She had been to nearly every possible planet that Celestia could have imagined, there were relics from the planet Earth that the Doctor spoke of, her own Equestria, paintings of creature and buildings in all shapes and size. Yet no matter what she saw or learned, there was always that one key fact that linked all of these adventures her captor had been on. Her undying hatred for the Doctor, but what he did to deserve this hatred eluded her.

She entered the control center again, knowing what it was because of her experiences inside the Doctor's Tardis, and looked at the doorway that led outside. She had tried to use magic to open it, but it proved futile just like before. She heard the sound of her captor walking into the control center and turned to watch her enter.

"So, enjoying your little stroll through my ship?" She asked politely as she went to a console and turned several nobs and pulled levers that Celestia had no clue as to what they did. "So are you going to tell me where he is and spare me the trouble of waiting for another seven hours to go back to Canterlot?"

"Never, I'd rather suffer a million years of isolation on the moon then reveal the Doctor's location and Identity to you." Celestia declared, knowing full well that she wasn't in a position to make such statements; still she wasn't going to turn against her greatest friend and ally.

"I see, so you and every quadruped on this planet have become his personal army have you?" She asked as she continued to examine the console for whatever reason.

"His personal army?" Celestia asked. "What are you talking about, we are not his army, we are his friends and we respect him for all he has done for us."

"You have no idea what kind of man he is, do you?" She said in a bored voice. "He is the kind of being that manipulates others into fighting his battles for him. He turns ordinary beings such as yourself, and turns them into mighty weapons of war and destruction. He once ended a war between two powerful nations by turning their own leaders against the people they ruled."

"I can hardly imagine the Doctor who once risked life and limb to rescue me from the Daleks as a stallion who manipulates ponies into becoming such horrible beings."

"Yes… that is something he does quite often." Her captor said in a cynical voice. "Well in any case, even if you don't tell me where he is or what he looks like, I will find him in six hours and fifty two minutes."

"He will not come, my sister will not carry any action that may harm him, and we will never allow any harm to come to him." Celestia declared.

"My dear Celestia, whether or not your sister summons him is irrelevant." She said as she looked down at her. "He will come out into the open, one way or another. All because I captured you, the moment you became my prisoner, I set in motion the plan to force him to come to your rescue. So in the end, either way, I will have my revenge!"

Celestia watched her leave the room and felt afraid again. Knowing that it was true, one way or another, the Doctor would come out of hiding to rescue his friends. It was only a matter of time, and time was not on hers or the Doctor's side.

**=Anasi's word to the readers=**

**/watch?v=RV6bbP1rZ84**

_Hello boys and girls, sorry about the little break, but here's a little word from me and the boss._

_We know we have some fans out there who admire his writing, and I just came here to tell you all to write up a few more reviews based on his chapters. Hope you all enjoy this story I'm recitin for ya._

_Just give us a little ol review and we'll be peachy._

_Hey don't worry if it sounds short or complicatedly long, just give us a review or two and we'll be happy!_

_And hey, if you have a personal message or two you wanna ask him, go ahead and PM the boss, he's got time for a letter._

_Now, he says that class will be startin soon, so he won't have time to spend on this and other stories. So be a little patient if you don't see anythin new okay kiddies?_

_Well leme just take a sip, and I'll get back to the story now. Okay kiddies?_


	5. Chapter 4 - Story's and Worrys

Chapter 4 – Luna's Story and Dinky's Worry

=Royal Throne Room Eight hours before Sunrise, Luna's PoV=

Ditzy picked up the Doctor and helped him into a standing position, but it was clear that he was barely able to maintain himself under his own strength. Luna summoned some of the guards that were stationed outside the room.

"Yes your majesty?" One of them asked as they entered, carrying lances.

"Take the Doctor and his beloved to our bedroom, he requires rest and must have it before morn if he is to be ready to face his enemy at full strength." She declared as she watched Ditzy guide her gasping husband toward the group.

"Your bedroom your majesty?" He asked carefully. "With all due respect your majesty, but nopony other then you and your sister are allowed in the royal chambers. Only the servants are permitted in there and only after you two have left it."

"**DOST THOU DARE QUESTION OUR REASONS FOR ALLOWING THIS STALLION INTO OUR CHAMBERS?" **Luna declared in the Royal Canterlot Voice. **"WE WILL NOT SAY THIS AGAIN, GUIDE HIM TO OUR CHAMBER AND ENSURE THAT HE AND HIS WIFE ARE TREATED AS THOUGH THEY WERE OUR FAMILY. ARE WE NOT CLEAR ENOUGH ON HOW TO TREAT OUR HONORED GUEST, OR DOST THOU REQUIRE ADDITIONAL EXPLANATIONS BEFORE THEY STOP QUESTIONING US?"**

After that declaration none of the guards dared to question her anymore, and quickly helped Ditzy carry the Doctor out of the throne room and toward hers and Celestia's bedroom, hopefully where he can rest and recover for the coming fight. Luna respected him greatly for the deed he performed, simply by pushing himself to test his abilities and see if he can match his opponent's move for move. However she noticed that the cost of determining his capabilities had greatly taken its toll upon him, and hoped that he had not permanently damaged himself, for she and her sister needed him to be at full strength to combat their enemy.

"Will the doc be a'right?" Applejack asked as the door closed behind the guards and only Luna, her two guards, and the Element bearers remained.

"The poor dear doesn't look so good." Rarity said. "He looks like he's run a marathon with Rainbow Dash and had to do it while carrying five times his weight."

"He'll be alright right Princess Luna?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"We hope so Element Bearers." Luna said as she used her magic to push all the mannequin pieces toward one corner of the room. "We need him to rescue our sister, and we need him at full strength if he is to have any chance of emerging victorious."

"You have a lot of faith in a Toy Maker Princess." Twilight said. "Why do you and Princess Celestia have so much respect for him, what has he done for you that gives him almost instant access to your own bedroom as well as all this cooperation from your guards?"

Luna hesitated in her answer, wondering just how much information she should divulge to the Element Bearers about truth. However she remembered his statement about saying that there was no point in hiding the information any longer, but they had to agree to keep it a secret from anypony that didn't already know his identity.

"We could tell you… but it is a very long and difficult explanation." Luna said as she looked between each of them and the paintings around the room. "Please give us a few moments to think about our response before we answer you."

They all agreed and Luna said she would be back momentarily after she located a book in the Library. She left and was flanked by a dozen guards as she made her way to the Library. After a few minutes of searching in the Art Section, she located the book which contained every picture in the Royal Throne room as well as a brief description of each paintings portrayal and meaning. She took some page markers marked the key paintings that she would need to explain and took the book back with her to the throne room.

"Guards, we require absolute privacy in the throne room for the next hour or so." Luna declared before she entered the room. "No pony is to be allowed in, no matter the reason with the exception of the Doctor and his wife are to be allowed in. Inform the Pegasus guards stationed on the roof to darken the windows and prevent any intrusions from entering through the skies."

"Yes your majesty!" The guard said and left to carry her instructions and she entered the throne room.

She entered and Owl and Hawk walked in front of her and bowed respectfully, already knowing that she needed their services. "Owl, Hawk, report to our chamber and watch over the Doctor and his wife, if either of them leave and wish to come speak to us follow them. Owl you will follow Ditzy, Hawk watch over the Doctor. Now go!"

They nodded and left just as the Pegasus guards on the roof started closing the windows. Luna turned to the Element Bearers and levitated the book before her and looked at each of them in turn. "Listen to us now Elements of Harmony, what we are about to divulge about the Doctor and his wife must never leave this room. Our sister has worked tirelessly to maintain this secret longer then you have been in this world. If there are any of you who cannot keep this secret within your hearts and minds, please say so and leave this chamber, for we do not reveal this secret without reason."

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash, who then looked to Fluttershy, who turned to Rarity and who in turn looked at Applejack. They all then looked at Pinkie Pie and as one, nodded in agreement.

"Ah can keep mah lips sealed." Applejack said.

"I hate keeping secrets." Pinkie said sadly. "But I'll keep my lips sealed."

"I'll tear my wings off before I spill the beans!" Rainbow Dash said.

"If it helps the poor dear, I'll do what I can." Rarity said.

"Uh… yes?" Fluttershy said nervously.

"Looks like we all agree Princess." Twilight said. "We'll keep it a secret."

Luna nodded and used her magic to turn out all the candles around the room, leaving only those next to the paintings lining the wall. "Follow me you six, and listen well, because what I reveal to you now is more complicated and difficult to believe than anything that has happened before." She said as she led the way to the first painting, the painting depicting the first defeat of Discord. "Twilight, turn to the first page marked in the book, so that you six may follow along."

Twilight took the book and used her magic to turn the page so that they saw the same picture. "I know this book; I have the limited edition that comes with Celestia's personal comments on each of the paintings."

"Ah swear Twilight, you like books more than ponies!" Applejack complained as she leaned closer to read what it said.

"Hush now, and listen carefully." Luna said as she stood next to the painting. "As you know, Equestrian History begins with ours and Celestia's defeat of Discord over a thousand years ago. The battle was long and difficult, and though at one point it seemed defeat was inevitable, we eventually defeated him with the combined magic of both the Sun and the Moon. This we must admit is but a small lie to conceal to whole of the truth."

All six of the mares looked up in shock at the words. "A lie?" Twilight asked. "But… it's written in over fifty different novels."

"Yes, our sister decreed that the knowledge be recorded and described as such. However if thou looketh closely at the painting here and compare it to the picture in the book, thou shall see the truth of how the battle went!" Luna said as she pointed at the painting next to her.

The mares looked closely at the painting but not one of them seemed to have noticed the truth. "I don't see any difference Princess." Twilight said as she looked between the book and the painting.

"Allow me to show thee." Luna said as she used her magic to highlight three small spots on the picture of the book. The three points were below the two princesses' and discord. As one they all looked closely at the painting and gasped at what they saw. Luna guessed that they just comprehended what they saw, a chestnut Earth stallion with an hourglass cutie mark, a grey Pegasus mare with a bubble cutie mark, and a small blue box. They were barely noticeable unless you knew exactly what to look for.

"Now wait just a darn tootin minute." Applejack said as she saw the picture. "You tellin me the doc's and Ditzy's great ancestors helped you out there?"

"Nay, it was not their ancestors, but they themselves." Luna said as she turned and walked to the next painting in the line. "Thou must understand the Doctor's true specialty… he is what he called a Time Lord. Time is his domain, and he can travel through it at will thanks to the power of the blue box in the picture. Ditzy is his companion in time, and together they helped us in the battle, weakening Discord and strengthening our magic at the last second, thus giving us victory and beginning Equestria as thou see it today. Our sister thanked him for his timely intervention, and wished to commemorate his efforts with this painting and honoring his name throughout history, but he declined the honors and requested that she not allow his name to be recorded. It pained our sister to do so, but she did as he asked, and altered the books so that none may know of his part."

"So he can travel in time… that explains the cutie mark." Twilight said as she turned to the next painting's page.

Luna stopped next to the painting of her banishment as Nightmare Moon. "Thou know the story of Nightmare Moon, when we rebelled against our sister and she was forced to banish us using the Elements of Harmony to sentence us to our prison on the moon itself. However this story too, has been altered to keep his secret." She said as she highlighted a section of the picture in the book. "If thou looketh closely, the truth is told."

They looked at the painting where she had highlighted in the book and saw what she was explaining. Behind Celestia as she cast her spell, was a blue box with a chestnut stallion and grey Pegasus mare. "The Doctor tried to talk to us, to calm us down before we attempted to overthrow our sister but failed." Luna said sadly as she looked at the painting and saw the Doctors saddened expression. "Thus, left with no option to convince me to stop my actions, he told my sister to use the elements to stop me before I caused more damage than I have already caused. So with no choice, our sister banished us, thanks to the Doctor's timely intervention."

She moved on to the next painting and began explaining about how the Doctor helped start the first Summer Solstice festival. Then she explained how he helped begin the tradition of Nightmare Night to honor her sister's memory, not for the horror she did but to begin creating the tradition of waiting to be scared for amusement and fun. One painting at a time she described how the Doctor and Ditzy had helped Luna and Celestia and all of Equestria one key event after another. She looked back at each event as she told the story as Celestia had told her, and wondered if this was how she felt when she marveled at all he had done, and how nopony would ever know of his involvement.

"Does thou understand now, the secret that Celestia and I have guarded for nigh on over a thousand years?" Luna said at last as she finished explaining the last painting, which depicted how the Doctor and Ditzy had acted upon negotiation between the Crystal Empire and Equestria. "Please understand, we know thou must wonder as to why we would lie to our very subjects about the truth, but we were asked to not allow his name enter the halls of history."

The element bearers looked at each other as Luna finished her story, and soon Twilight spoke up and asked the question on each of their minds. "Why did you go so far to keep his name secret?" Twilight said. "If this Doctor has done so much, he deserves awards, holidays, even his own city name!"

"Indeed, our sister wishes nothing more than to declare publicly what the Doctor has done for us." Luna said as she turned all the lights back on and moved to a statue of herself. "However, she respects his wishes more than she respects his actions. Thus she determined to keep his secret with all of her power. She could not however erase everything, for it was too painful to erase every detail. Thus the reason why these paintings alone in all of Equestria, hold the truth of the history that the Doctor has given us."

Luna cast a spell on the statue before her and pulled out a false base, which contained a book of pictures that Luna herself had commissioned for her own purposes. She flipped the book open to the first of four pictures. The image was the Doctor in his stallion form, standing before a blue box with the words 'Police Public Call Box' adorning it and his hoof extending to a large hourglass. The hourglass itself was tipped on its side, equally full on both ends with sand. His hoof moved to push it, but there was no indication as to which way he would push the hourglass, to determine which half the sand would fall into.

"At the request of Ditzy, we began this small memoir of The Doctor." Luna said as she pointed to the picture. "This first picture depicts how time is under the complete thrall of the Doctor. He commands it, and he can determine what happens to the sands of time. Here he is deciding which direction to shift the sand, for whatever he picks will determine the fate of trillions upon trillions if not more."

She turned the page and the next picture was revealed, an image of several ponies, all bowing to Celestia and Luna as they themselves seemed to be bowing to their subjects. However the ponies' eyes were closed and thus did not see that their princesses were actually bowing to an Hourglass. Inside the hourglass's empty top chamber was a sleeping stallion with a chestnut coat and dark brown mane.

"This second one we commissioned to remind us that, although you and all of our subjects see the power we yield, there is another power that we ourselves must bow to and respect." Luna said as she imagined how the picture looked to the element bearers. "While the sun and moon are under Celestia's and our thrall, Time, the master of all things, is under the thrall of the Doctor. Thus we must admit; that he is more powerful than both of our magic's combined."

She turned the page and all of the mares with the exception of Luna gasped in horror at what they saw. The picture depicted the Doctor's face in very good likeness, but two sides of his face. One side Luna and Celestia were familiar with, a kind gentle face, full of joy and happiness, as well as sorrow and pain, his light blue eye full of peace and tranquility. The other side depicted a discorded version of the Doctor, full of anger and cruelty, with no pity and no mercy, and bearing a cruel smile, his grey eye burned with pure venom as it looked out with evil intentions.

"This third picture depicts the Doctor's two sides, one we hope never leaves." Luna said as she marveled at how terrifying the picture was, even to her. "The other side we pray never to see in our life time, for if he ever becomes the terrible, cruel monster that he desperately fights each day, nothing will stand in his path to destroy all life and creation. He is our guardian, our savior and friend. He is hailed as a hero to beings across planets, the stars themselves chant his name in song, and they sing of his greatness and nobility. He is a savior and inspiration to armies, nations, kingdoms, planets and galaxies. However just as easily, if he ever became the cruel monster you see before us, he will become the name that all beings fear, that armies will flee at the mention of him, and all will beg for mercy from to avoid his wrath."

Luna now turned the page to the fourth and final picture, and one she had been very happy to commission upon hearing word of Dinky Doo's birth and Sparkler's adoption. The picture depicted The Doctor happily embracing and kissing his pregnant wife Ditzy Doo, gently rubbing her enlarged belly as Sparkler smiled and hugged both of them. On either side of them were Celestia and Luna, looking upon them and smiling with joy at the sight of their happiness. Celestia's and Luna's horns were glowing and a rainbow extended from Celestia to the family, while from Luna a beautiful cascade of stars fell upon them. Surrounding them all in a circle, their lances aimed outward to protect the love and happiness taking place between the two princesses, were dozens upon dozens of guards, fiercely determined to not allow the evil shadows surrounding them all to approach the family within. Surrounding the guards, trying to get at the family inside the circle, were evil shapes and horrible images, unable to get any closer, but unwilling to let them be.

"This final image depicts the happiness that the Doctor has recently begun to enjoy, his life with the family he loves so much." Luna said, smiling as she looked at the masterpiece before her. "He embraces his pregnant wife and gently rubs his unborn filly while Sparkler, the daughter destined to be adopted, smiles and shares in the happiness that is going to be born, and she will soon be a part of. Our sister and us watch and smile with cheer at the sight of the family that is going to be, and wish blessings of days filled with rainbows and calm nights with stars shining upon them. Our guards are set to protect them against the evils of the world, determined to not allow any to intrude upon the happy family, for they alone deserve the joy of a life together more than any other."

Luna took the book back and replaced it in the false base of the statue before using her magic to reseal it. "Now dost thou understand the secret that we must keep from all?" Luna asked the six element bearers.

"Princess Luna…" Twilight said nervously as she looked around at all the paintings. "What… I mean… how many Time Lords are there? If he is a member of this species… how many are there out there with his power?"

"We cannot give that information…" Luna said.

"Why not?" Rainbow Dash asked angrily. "If he is this big benevolent being that you speak of, why doesn't he tell us how many Time Lords are out there?"

"Because only he and I can give Luna or Celestia permission to give out that information." A voice said from across the room.

They all turned and Ditzy walked in with Owl behind her, who had his eyes closed and seemed to be finding the torch to his left very fascinating as he didn't hear Luna's thoughts. –Owl…OWL!-

"Yes your majesty?" He said, still looking at the torch.

-Please, step outside, and thank you for resisting the urge to announce her presence in my mind.-

Owl bowed and walked out the throne room hastily. Ditzy walked around in a circle, looking at each of the pictures with a mix of sadness and joy. Her eyes clearly went to each spot where she and the Doctor were depicted on each painting. She went a full circle to see each painting once before going to Luna and joining her in the circle with the other six mares. "Go ahead Luna, you can pull out the painting and show them, they deserve to know why he is the only one of his kind. The Doctor also told me that it will perhaps explain why this second Time Lord fillynapped Princess Celestia."

Luna nodded and turned to a statue of Celestia and used her magic to open the false base, revealing a large picture which she levitated before them all. They all saw the picture and twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and even Pinkie Pie gasped at the horror of what they saw.

It was a massive battle taking place over a planet, with a single brilliant city visible. On one side, depicted as ponies, Time Lords all with their hooves raised and pointing strange devices at their enemy, above them ships gleaming and powerful with weapons beyond their comprehension armed for battle, on the other were what looked like strange metal cylinder beings with rods pointing out of their domes, their ships firing weapons at the Time Lords. Both sides were charging each other, with the Time Lords fierce and determined, the strange metal beings all yelling the same thing according to the speech caption above them all, (EXTERMINATE).

They were charging each other, neither side willing to back down and determined to destroy each other. In the Background, the hourglass Cutie mark and inside the top half of the hour glass, The Doctor as his hoof pointed at the scene and appeared to be looking down at the sand as it nearly finished emptying into the bottom half. The sand seemed to have stopped flowing because what little sand remained in the top half refused to fall into the bottom, and the Doctor was crying as he looked at his hoof pointing at the carnage below.

"Behold… the Great Time War." Ditzy said as she walked toward it and pointed at pieces of the scenery of the painting. "The Doctor described it to me exactly this way as Luna finished the commission. The Time Lords, depicted as ponies are all carrying advanced weapons, their ships are prepared and armed to defeat and annihilate their greatest enemy, the Dalek Fleet. The Daleks themselves are determined to see the extinction and extermination of their greatest enemies, the Time Lords; they shout out their infamous cry as both sides charge each other, unwilling to surrender and destined to destroy each other. The Doctor made a decision that stopped the war before it could annihilate the galaxy; he destroyed both sides at the same time, and sealed the war away from time to prevent anything from escaping it. Thus he destroyed his entire species, leaving him supposedly alone in the entire galaxy."

Ditzy turned to them and Luna saw sadness, deep sadness and tears in her eyes. "My husband destroyed his entire species to protect all life as we know it. This second Time Lord knows this and probably wants revenge for the decision he made all those years ago. She plans to kill him and make him suffer for destroying their entire species." She said, but Luna could see that Ditzy was starting to cry as she spoke. "He… he has been running from that war all this time, and only now just finally stopped running and began to live happily. Now he has to fight an enemy… that he never knew existed, and now he might have to destroy another member of his species, just to avoid being destroyed. It's a crime that he is running from, a crime that he can never be free of, nor can he ever redeem himself of he said. He killed every single Time Lord that ever existed on the one planet that they lived on, their planet of Gallifrey!"

Ditzy started crying and flung herself into Luna's hooves. She patted her back as best she could, knowing full well that she was crying because she was afraid for her husband.

"Please Princess… don't let her take him away from me!" Ditzy begged as she continued crying her heart out. "You and the element of harmony ponies are the only ones strong enough to help him, he's worried that he can't fight her alone and win, please help my husband! I don't want to raise Dinky and Sparkler alone; I don't want to lose my husband! Please… please… please Princess Luna I'm begging you to save my Doctor!"

Luna continued to pat Ditzy's back as she cried long into the night, knowing that in just six hours, the Doctor would face his enemy and either emerge triumphant, or defeated.

=Dinky and Sparkler's Room, a few hours before Sunset, Dinky's PoV=

Visions of daddy tore at Dinky's mind as she cowered and cried at the sight of seeing him in pain. She watched daddy fall to the ground crying in agony, and then she watched mommy rush over to daddy, desperate to help him but only crying as she watched him suffer.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Dinky moaned as she watched a scary pair of angry orange eyes look down at her parents. "AHHHH!"

She screamed and woke up to the sound of her sister yelling in shock.

"Dinky, what's wrong?" Sparkler said as she got up and ran over to Dinky's small bed.

"Mommy and Daddy are in trouble." Dinky whispered as she tried to get up, but Sparkler held her steady on her bed.

"Dinky don't worry about it, mom and dad are alright." She said gently. "You just had a bad nightmare that's all. It was just a bad dream, alright?"

"No mommy and daddy are scared, daddy was hurt and mommy was crying!" Dinky said really scared at what she just saw. "Mommy and daddy need us, they need our help!"

Sparkler sighed as she looked outside at the moonlight shining into their room. "Look, if we go check on mom and dad's room and I show you that they are perfectly fine, will you promise to go back to sleep?"

"Sister Promise!" Dinky said happily.

"Sister Promise." Sparkler said as she gave Dinky a gentle nuzzling on her cheek and helped her climb down. "Really Dinky do you HAVE to bring your toys with you everywhere you go?"

Sparkler watched as Dinky picked up Mr. TomTom, the toy daddy made for her earlier. "Daddy told me to keep Mr. TomTom wherever I go, so he comes too!" Dinky said as she held Mr. TomTom close to her. Dinky knew her big sister Sparkler didn't pay as much attention to daddy's toys, but she loved each and every toy that he made for her. Each of her toys had been the first toys that Daddy also made for all the other fillies and foals just like her, but the ones she had were his first creations that she tested for him and gave his approval before he made anymore of the same ones. She got to keep those toys and gave each one names.

The one toy he told her to always keep near her no matter what, was the newest one which she called Mr. TomTom. She remembered his exact words when he gave her Mr. TomTom before dinner. "Dinky, keep Mr. TomTom with you okay?" He said as she happily hugged the toy he made to replace her losing Mr. FlyFly. "Don't lose Mr. TomTom, and wherever you go you keep Mr. TomTom nearby, no matter who tells you otherwise, okay?"

She took what he said to heart, and Sparkler wasn't going to get Dinky in trouble with daddy by making her break a promise to him. "Daddy said keep ahold of Mr. TomTom, so he comes with!"

Sparkler sighed and opened the door and led the way with Dinky following behind her. They walked quietly through the living room and into the kitchen towards mommy and daddy's room. It was extremely quiet to Dinky, she wished she had brought along Celestia to give her some advice in the dark.

"Mom and dad must be asleep." Sparkler said as they neared their parents' bedroom. "If we peak into their room and you see them sound asleep can we please go back to bed?"

"Yes big sis." Dinky said, really wanting to see mom and dad sound asleep.

Sparkler slowly opened the door open and poked her head inside to check for mom and dad. "What the…" She said as she opened the door and walked inside, Dinky right behind her.

Mom and Dad weren't in their room, their bed was messed up as though they had been lying in it but one of the drawers was opened as though it had been searched. Sparkler was looking around to see if Mom or Dad may have left a note or something, but there was nothing.

"Where could they be?" Sparkler said as she looked out the window but saw nothing but the tree in their backyard and the moon shining down on them.

"Big sister, where is mom and dad?" Dinky asked. Seconds after that Mr. TomTom started chirping and flapping his wings to get airborne, escaping Dinky's grip and landing on their parent's bed. "Mr. TomTom get off mommy and daddy's bed!"

Mr. TomTom opened his beak and a strange sound came out, not his usual chirping or the special lullaby he sang for her, but a strange whirling sound, like when mommy forgets to check on dinner while talking to daddy. **(Hello Dinky, hello Sparkler.)**

"Is that dad's voice?" Sparkler asked Dinky as Mr. TomTom kept his beak opened and continued talking in Dad's voice.

**(Your mother and I decided to head to Canterlot early this morning. Be back around dinner time, royal business, something about one of my toys being unsafe or something.)**

"Daddy's toys aren't unsafe, their fun and happy!" Dinky said sadly to Mr. TomTom.

"Quiet Dinky, let him talk." Sparkler hissed.

**(Sparkler you're in charge until your mother and I get back, breakfast is in the fridge, leftover muffins from dinner. Make lunch please Sparkler and take good care not to burn the house down.) **

"Hey I can cook well now!" Sparkler said to Mr. TomTom. "Take that back you stupid toy bird!"

"Leave Mr. TomTom alone!" Dinky said.

**(Dinky do not go around looking for any of your toys if they get lost again, stay inside or near the house! Also don't go poking the tree in the backyard, but if you feel like you're in danger for any reason stay near the tree. You'll know when there's safe spot when you see it, and when you see it you'll be able to enter it. Oh by the way make sure you keep that toy near you when you go by the tree Dinky.)**

"What's so important about that tree?" Sparkler asked as she looked at Dinky. "Also, why keep the toy bird with you at all times?"

"Because Mr. TomTom is one of my favorite toys that dad has made for me!" Dinky said happily.

**(Sparkler make sure Dinky doesn't go losing her toys which may cause her to go looking for said toys which will end up making her break my rule of staying near or inside the house. Same thing about the tree applies to you, if you feel like there's danger, go to the tree and wait until its safe, or until you see a place to hide you'll know what I mean by that.)**

"Again what is the big deal with the tree and the toy bird?" Sparkler asked as she and Dinky continued to watch the toy talk in dad's voice.

**(Be back by dinner as I said, you're in charge Sparkler, kiss kiss.)**

Dinky watched as Mr. TomTom closed his beak and flew back onto Dinky's back. "Mr. TomTom when did you learn to talk like daddy?" She asked the toy as it continued to flap its wings slowly as she moved around.

"What kind of toy is that Dinky?" Sparkler asked as she picked up Mr. TomTom and looked at him from all sides. "I thought this toy only chirped and flew, what kind of toy did dad make for you Dinky?"

"Mr. TomTom was made by daddy so he could sing me to sleep." She said as she smiled as she looked at her toy. "He's my favorite toy since daddy made him today!"

"He made one heck of a toy it seems." Sparkler said as she gave back Mr. TomTom to Dinky. "That toy bird can not only fly, but say what dad wants to say to us without being here. I have got to ask how he does that, I want to learn how to make toys now after seeing that."

"Told you his toys are safe and fun." Dinky said happily as she hugged Mr. TomTom closely.

"Well now that we know where mom and dad are, let's go back to bed alright?" Sparkler said as she made her parents bed and closed the window.

"No we need to help mom and dad!" Dinky cried. "Mom and dad need help; something bad is going to happen to them."

"Dinky mom and dad went to Canterlot to take care of Royal business, I'm sure they're just fine." Sparkler said as she turned to Dinky. "How do you know that they are in trouble, did you hear them arguing or something?"

"No but I saw daddy in pain." Dinky said as she hugged her toy tightly. "Daddy was hurting, and mommy was crying, and scary orange eyes were watching them."

Sparkler looked at Dinky seriously and sighed heavily and she opened mommy's drawer and pulled out her mom's traveling coat and filly carrying bag. "Look, dad put me in charge of you, and I know I am going to get some heat from mom because of this. But if we go to Canterlot and check up on them, JUST to make sure they are fine, will you please just admit it was a nightmare and tell them that you made me drag you up there?"

"Sister Promise!" Dinky said and raised her hoof.

"Sister Promise." Sparkler said and tapped Dinky's hoof and strapped the filly bag and leaned down so Dinky could climb into it. "Alright let's grab something to eat and drink from the fridge for the trip at least."

They raided the fridge and packed two muffins and juice for the trip to Canterlot. Dinky kept Mr. TomTom with her in the filly carry bag and held onto the muffins with her as they walked out into the night. She looked around, feeling scared inside the filly bag even though her big sister was there to protect. She cuddled her toy closer to her and thought of mommy and daddy's happy smiles as they watched her play with her very first toy, a floating toy that carried a ball for her to catch and throw into its basket as it floated around and dropped the ball every time she scored. She remembered playing with it for hours on end, he laughed with mommy as she kept missing the basket but always tried to catch the ball and throw it back into the basket.

She gave the toy's name Boopyball, although her dad called the toy the Basket Ball Blimp. Still she played with it even though she now could put the ball into the basket thanks to learning to levitate the ball with magic. However that didn't make it any less fun for her, she simply enjoyed watching Boopyball float around as it tried to avoid the ball being put into the basket.

"I'm scared sister." Dinky said as she looked up at her big sister as they walked through the night toward Canterlot.

"Don't worry Dinky; your big sis is here to keep you safe." Sparkler said as she walked down the path.

"It's not that sister… I'm scared that mom and dad will be in trouble before we can help them."

"Dinky mom and dad are in the palace of Celestia and Luna, what could possibly happen to them inside the walls of the safest place in all of Equestria?" Sparkler said confidently.

Dinky was unconvinced however… she knew something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what that something was.


	6. Chapter 5 - Convergance

Chapter Five – Convergence

=Four hours before Sunrise, Celestia's PoV=

Celestia sat in the room that had been given to her by the mare that captured her, according to her, nearly twenty one hours ago. She had found no way to escape this Tardis after all this time, and she was beginning to grow more anxious as time went on. She knew that, if the Doctor was indeed going to be at the Palace trying to find Celestia, then her captor would make sure to be there as well.

None of her magic could open any of the locked doors that she was not permitted to enter, and while she knew that the Doctor wasn't easily defeated, he had never had to fight another Time Lord of this mare's caliber. As far as Celestia knew, there weren't any other Time Lords other than him after the great Time War between the Daleks and the Time Lords. He had made sure of that, and not a day has gone by in which he hasn't felt the pain of that decision.

She heard the door open and looked up at her captor as she walked in. She was wearing some strange device around her neck and waste, similar to what she wore when she revealed her true identity in the throne room the day before.

"May I ask why you hate the Doctor so much?" Celestia asked. "Why are you doing all this, just to get at one stallion?"

"It would take far too long to even explain a small part of why I am doing this." The mare said, looking at her as though she were insane to suggest such a question.

"I waited for a thousand years to see my sister again." Celestia said. "I sentenced her to the moon after she attempted to destroy all we worked to create. Only the Doctor's words that I would one day see my beloved sister again gave me the will to keep waiting year after year. I have the patience to listen to you if you would just explain a small part of your anger toward him."

The mare watched her for a moment before walking toward a console on the wall and tapped a button on it. "Two glasses of Hazelnut Juice." She said to the wall, and a small hole opened up and two glasses of juice materialized out of thin air.

"Incredible, I never knew you could create food and drink something from thin air." Celestia marveled as she watched the mare pick up the glasses and hand one to her.

"Use your brain you silly little mare, I can't create food and drink from nothing." She said exasperatedly. "This is technology I created out of boredom, based on a technology I saw once in a television series on Earth in the year 1998. Humans may be technologically backwards, doing things in random ways, but they are incredibly imaginative with what they can think of. No the food and drink is grown and produced in my ship's gardens. This just replicates whatever meal I request by transporting the material and running it through… well never mind it's too complicated to explain to you. Just accept that I can create anything using the materials I provide it."

She took a sip before taking a deep breath and sighing. "To simply explain why I hate him, there can be as many as a hundred reasons why." She said as she looked at the glass. "However the three that come up more strongly, can be described as loneliness, hope, and anger. A long time ago he wiped out our entire species by himself, and to ensure nothing could escape from the Great Time War between my people and our sworn eternal enemies the Daleks. Truth be told we were doomed to destroy ourselves inevitably, we were willing to do whatever it takes to destroy them, and they were prepared to do all to exterminate us. However he never gave us the chance to make those choices… he wiped out both sides and sealed the war away from time, so that nothing could escape from it."

"You think your little petty conflicts with your sister Nightmare Moon, Discord, or Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra or any that you have ever faced in the history of your rule could ever compare to the true powers of the celestial bodies of the galaxy?" She asked sarcastically. "No they are but minor thorns and nuisances in the grand scheme of the galaxy. They are mere insignificant creatures compared to the powers that can be brought against you if they ever learned of your helplessness before them. There are species out there that are not slightly interested in friendship and unity between you and them; they are merely interested in the conquest and exploitation of your planet and species. The only reason they are kept at bay, is because you are 'blessed' with the presence of the one being they fear more than any armada they can bring to bear."

She took another sip of her drink and let the words sink in before continuing. "So there you go, one of many reasons why I have put myself against one of the last remaining members of my species." She said. "I managed to escape, like him, in my own Tardis. However unlike his Tardis mine is unable to travel through time as proficiently as his can. Nonetheless I can still see the strands of time that can be affected like all Time Lords. However I cannot affect them like he can, and I don't want to affect them like he can, look at all the damage he has caused because of his meddling in affairs that are not his to meddle in. Your own history exists the way it is because he has plunged himself into it, he's a fool to have involved himself in the lives of so many species the way he has."

"He is not a fool, he is a good stallion." Celestia said, she was willing to listen to her story but unwilling to hear the Doctor be labeled as such if she can avoid it. "I owe him my life."

"Yes you made that plainly obvious when you chose do defy me." She said sarcastically as she stared at the glass before her. "In any case after I escaped the Time War and the fall of my species I wandered through space hopping from planet to planet, trying to figure out what to do with myself. I figured I was the only survivor, which led me to begin what would have become one of the greatest achievements in my species history, if I had a species to tell the story to that is."

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked curiously.

"From the history I have learned from you, I know that you respect the Doctor and his power over time." She said as she took another sip. "We Time Lords have a great fear of death… so great that we affected our biology to be able to postpone death's call for a long time. Our ability to regenerate, to change every atom in our bodies to such a degree that we become a completely different individual each time we postpone death, was what makes us such a powerful species. We can regenerate our bodies a total of twelve times before we must accept death's touch, I had regenerated twice already by the time I fled the fate of my people, and I knew that if I died, my species history and accomplishments would die with me. Thus I began working endlessly, day in and day out, night after night, year after year, decades upon decades on an answer to that fear that I had. I was so alone in all that time, never stopping for friends, never letting anyone know who I was or why I wanted to be alone. I never once acted on my loneliness and took on a traveling companion as he does. All that made me move forward was fear. It was that fear that drove me, the fear of my people becoming lost to the pages of history."

She looked at Celestia then, and she saw in her something that doused the flames of anger earlier. Sadness… she saw deep and utter sadness in the orange eyes of her captor.

"However it would cost me seven regenerations before I finally achieved my goal of saving my species legacy." She continued and returned to looking at the glass. "I managed to extend my regeneration cycle, to a number beyond twelve, well beyond that. At most I speculate that I have extended it to two thousand regenerations, but at great cost to my physical body. At the time it seemed like a small price, but once I heard tales of the Doctor spreading through the stars, I realized that my price may have been too steep."

"What was that price?" Celestia asked.

"My reproductive system will not accept DNA from any species other than my own." She said. "In other words, my body cannot produce children unless I mate with another Time Lord, and not just that, but his Time Energy Signature must be pure. But once I learned of the Doctor's presence and knew he was a Time lord like me, I sought him out and began searching, combing the galaxy for him. If one other member of my species had managed to escape, then perhaps others had survived. Now you know of two reasons why I looked for him. My loneliness and my hope, I was alone in the universe and hoped to somehow, maybe some way, rebuild our civilization with his help."

"Yet no matter where I went, how long I followed, I never could keep up with him and his Time traveling blue box." She said, her tone getting angrier as she talked. "Then I began to ask about him, I delved into the books and memoirs of those who had met and encountered him, and eventually I learned WHY I could not find him. He was running, the simplest answer to the most difficult question, he was fleeing from something that he did not want to face. Eventually I found out the reason WHY he was running, and when I did I stopped chasing him for hope and loneliness, but for anger and revenge as well. He destroyed our people, and fled from his choice."

The glass in her hand shook and before Celestia could back away the glass shattered on the floor. A bell rang and they turned to see on a nearby clock that there was Three hours to go before the scheduled rising of the sun.

"It is time I began my trip to Canterlot." She said as she looked at Celestia. "You will remain locked in here until I return with the Doctor."

"Why must I wait here?" She asked hastily putting the glass down on the drawer next to the bed.

"Because you may try to send him a warning as to my arrival, and we can't have that can we?" The mare asked as she tapped the devices strapped to her. "You may blow my disguise, and I really don't want to deal with having to defeat your entire royal guard, just to get at one single stallion."

"You know he won't just surrender, and he will fight you to rescue me!" She declared. "Not only will you have to fight the Doctor, but my sister as well, and I am confident that she has summoned the Elements of Harmony to bring against you as well."

The mare chuckled at Celestia's declaration, and looked at her with an amused expression. "Why are you so confident that anything you can bring against me will work?" She said. "I think I have proven that whatever it is the Unicorn member of your species is capable of has no effect against me. Your precious Elements of Harmony are a form of, magic as you call it, very powerful magic yes, but it still will have no effect against me. In essence, you are absolutely powerless against me."

"There is still the Doctor, and you have never faced him before." Celestia said, trying to convince herself more than her captor now. "You have never fought against him before, and I know he will defeat you in the end."

The mare chuckled again at these words as she touched the device strapped to her and changed her shape, resembling a purple Unicorn mare with letters for her cutie mark. "I have waited for nearly twenty four regenerations, waiting for this moment my little Princess Celestia." She said as she turned to leave. "I am more than aware of his capabilities, and believe me when I say this. Nothing in this universe will stop me from getting my revenge against the Doctor. I'll see you in roughly seven hours; don't worry about attempting to escape because I am going to lock you in this room. I will let you out and permit you to leave once I return, goodbye my little pony."

She left the room and closed the door, tapping her hooves on the floor several times, leaving Celestia to wonder as to the fate of her friends.

=One hour and twenty minutes before Sunrise in transit to Canterlot, Sparkler's PoV=

"How are you holding up Dinky?" Sparkler asked as she looked at her little sister in the filly carry bag strapped to her. "Feeling sleepy?"

"I'm okay big sis." Dinky said as she looked up at her from the bag. "I have Mr. TomTom to keep me company in the bag."

Sparkler chuckled as she continued walking down the dirt road to Canterlot. "I suppose Mr. TomTom wouldn't be willing to go ahead of us and talk to dad for us so we don't have to walk all the way there would he?" She asked playfully.

"I don't think so." Dinky said sadly. "Are you sleepy sis?"

"Well I suppose I am a bit tired since waking up about two hours ago and now walking all the way to Canterlot in the night with my little sister." Sparkler said playfully. "However I'm fine, I can keep walking all the way to Canterlot if that's what it takes to make you feel better. Still have that bad feeling about Mom and Dad?"

"Mhm." Dinky said as she held her toy closer to her.

Sparkler had always been grateful to her adopted parents for bringing her into their family. She remembered meeting them when Dinky was just a few months old, and a few months later she became an official member of their family. She always wondered how her mother managed to keep her job as a Royal Mail Mare for Canterlot's Royal Postal Service. As far as she knew only one out of ten Pegasus ponies were hired by the Royal Postal Service each year. The only way one could be considered is if they achieved outstanding flying results in flight school and were recommended by at least five respected individuals. She had watched her mom mistake flour for salt on occasion, and couldn't follow a map to save her life, and as far as she knew no pony wanted to hire her mother because she was, to them, accident prone. She once asked her mom how she got a job in Canterlot as a Royal Mail Mare for Royal Postal Service.

"Well let's just say that your father has some history with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Her mom said as she was putting on her Mail Mare hat with Celestia's insignia, indicating that she was a daytime Mail Mare. "He pulled some strings and managed to get me a job with their postal service after I quit my last job when I found out I was pregnant with Dinky. I couldn't work for four months because flying is bad for the baby."

"Wait you didn't work for four months?" Sparkler asked, knowing that her father had only started his toy making business just six months after Dinky was born. "How did you support yourselves? I saw the wedding ceremony, it was massive. The Princesses themselves also attended, nearly two hundred ponies were there, and there was a massive cake and feast following the wedding. Celestia also declared that anypony who wanted to could join in on the feast ceremony alone! I know you said dad was a friend of theirs, but how can you afford all that and your honey moon and… and everything after losing your job?"

"Well… funny story about that too… the Princesses paid for everything." She said awkwardly. "He's a very good friend of theirs. So they paid for the wedding ceremony, the honeymoon, and while I was pregnant they sent us the money to pay for anything we may need while we waiting for Dinky to arrive."

From that she learned that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna did indeed pay for the wedding, the feast, the honeymoon, and according to some old letters she found, they had regularly sent her parents five hundred bits a week to pay for anything they may need for four months straight. According to a newsletter in a magazine she had overlooked while at the orphanage still, Celestia and Luna declared that they would be celebrating the union of two ponies to welcome the beginning of spring.

The magazine also said that Luna declared that she had invited and hired the greatest chef ponies from Canterlot, Hoofington, Las Pegasus, Manehattan, Trottingham, and even from across the Crystal Empire to prepare the wedding feast and wedding cake. Celestia announced that anypony who wished to attend the feast was invited to eat and drink to their heart's content. They also declared the entertainment was to be provided by aerial acrobatics by the Wonderbolts themselves.

Sparkler wondered just how close of a friend was he to the two Princesses for them to do all this, just to welcome spring.

"Dinky did you know Dad was a good friend of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." Dinky said curiously.

"I wonder how he became such good friends with them." She asked herself.

"Maybe he helped them out with something?" Dinky suggested.

"What could he have helped them out with that would inspire them to pay for a grand wedding, a huge feast, a lovely vacation, and give our parents money for four months straight while they waited for you to be born?" She asked.

She knew that her father made toys for a living; however she learned that he only started his business of making toys recently. She had seen the quality of the craftsmanship in the toys he made, and had asked Dinky if she could borrow one of her toys to look at it closely. The wooden parts that made up most of the toys were smooth and finely carved; somehow her dad had even made individual parts of the toys able to have dozens of individual pieces. One leg of his WalknTalk Celestia toy alone had almost ten individual pieces. She still never understood how he made the toy talk in Celestia's own voice, the chirping maybe, but Celestia's actual voice confused her greatly.

The other miracle that she had seen the toys he made do were able fly and float in the air for long periods of time. Like the Flyby Birdy series, she wondered how he managed to make them fly and move around on its own. She often found herself watching Dinky play with that toy in particular and couldn't help but join her at times.

When she looked up the prices for the toys he made in the newspaper advertisements, she was astonished that he made so little money from the toys he sold. His most wanted toy cost only fifteen bits, and it was the most expensive toy he produced. She asked him how he made a profit when he charged so little.

"Oh Sparkler, money isn't the only thing in this world." He said as he watched Dinky play with her Basket Ball Blimp toy. "As long as fillies and foals enjoy my toys and are happy playing with them then I am happy. To me, if they play with my toys and are happy for even one day, then that alone is already worth more than all the money in Equestria."

She also once asked him why Dinky got to keep the first toy of each series he came out with, and his answer only confused her.

"Well dear Sparkler that answer is very simple." He said to her. "If Dinky doesn't like my toys, then no filly will like my toys. So I let Dinky play with each prototype toy I finish and give her, if she loves it then I make more of the same. If she doesn't, I ask her why and find a way to fix it."

"Wait all of her toys are prototypes?" She asked incredulously. "How do you know they won't break or malfunction?"

"Have one of Dinky's toys broken or malfunctioned yet?" He asked happily as he put on his tie and walked out the door to go to his workshop.

_-I still haven't found his workshop by the way.- _She thought as she and Dinky continued to walk in the night. _–No matter whom I've asked, nopony in all of Ponyville can tell me where his workshop is. Yet I know that he makes them somewhere in Ponyville.-_

She had read about her father when they began the adoption process to bring her into their family. She had learned that he was a very famous Toy Maker, whose business was centered in Ponyville and whose toys were loved and wanted by fillies and foals across all of Equestria and the Crystal Empire. Princess Celestia and Luna themselves were one of his favorite customers according to the Ponyville Newspaper, ordering his newest toys immediately whenever he sent them word of having come out with a new one.

She had also learned that Luna once offered to fund the creation of a special factory for just his toys so that they could meet the demand for his toys in both kingdoms. Yet he refused, saying something along the line of the factory would ruin the special value of all of his creations. So she asked him if any other ponies helped him work on the toys, but he said that he alone made each and every one of his creations.

"How can you make so many toys alone?" She asked him incredulously. "I mean you shipped nearly thirty toys this week alone, how do you make them so fast and without sacrificing the quality?"

"That my daughter is my little secret." He laughed as he revealed to Dinky the number of toys he had just finished making to be shipped to Cloudsdale that week.

They continued walking in silence for a few more minutes before Sparkler decided to waste some time and ask Dinky a few questions, both to keep her calm and give her something to do besides sit and wait in the filly carry bag.

"So Dinky, how do you know Mom and Dad are going to be in trouble?" She asked her as they heard the sound of crickets chirping through the night.

"I saw it in my dreams." Dinky said in a scared voice, pulling her toy closer to her. "Daddy was hurt, Mommy was crying."

"I see, well we'll find out when we reach Canterlot." She said as she turned to look around to make sure she and Dinky were safe.

Sparkler really loved her parents and sister especially. She also marveled at how well she seemed to know what her parents seemed to be feeling. She herself was a fairly decent Unicorn, and had a fairly good familiarity with magic, but Dinky seemed to be capable of knowing when her parents were sad or unhappy, and most specifically when one of them was in pain.

Dinky once cried in the night to Sparkler when mom and dad went on their second honeymoon before her second birthday. She cried saying that mom's wing was hurting her, and dad was feeling very sad. Two days after Dinky had that nightmare their parents came back early, because mom had broken her wing before they could reach the resort. Dad said that it was his fault because he accidently pushed her down a hill, and had kept blaming himself and apologizing for three weeks straight to her.

Another time she demonstrated her connection to her parent's feelings was when she yelled and screamed in the middle of the day. After their mom finally calmed her down and asked her what was wrong she cried, saying that dad was hurt badly somewhere. When she asked her specifically, all she could say was that it looked like a blue box. Her mom seemed to understand because she rushed out the back door and an hour later came back home saying that their dad was in the hospital. Apparently he had wounded himself in his workshop with one of his tools used to carve wood. The wound was indeed bad, if they hadn't found him as fast as her mom did, they would have lost their father.

Ever since then Sparkler has come to the conclusion to listen to Dinky's intuition when it came to their parents. She guessed it was the magical connection she had to their parents, some kind of connection she certainly lacked because she wasn't born to them the way her little sister was. However she still loved her parents, and if Dinky said that they needed their help, she was willing to take a chance just to make sure they were alright.

After a few minutes of walking passed by in silence Sparkler noticed another Unicorn mare walking along the same road that she and Dinky were taking. Her coat was purple and from what she could tell she was carrying three small bags with probably some kind of fruit inside them. Her cutie mark was a bunch of letters, so she guessed she was very good with words or spelling.

"Hey look there's somepony who's also going to Canterlot." Sparkler said as she picked up the pace to catch up to her.

"Who is she?" Dinky asked as she looked out from the filly back.

"I don't know, never saw her around Ponyville." Sparkler said as she got closer. "She's probably from a different city. Maybe she's from Las Pegasus or Hoofington, I've always wanted to ask what those cities are like, I hear they are really loud at most times of the day because there are so many ponies living there."

After a few minutes she caught up with the mare and called out to her. "Hey there!"

The mare slowed down slightly as she turned to see who was calling them but otherwise kept on walking. "Oh hello." She said politely as she turned to look ahead of her again.

"Hi there, nice pre morning isn't it?" Sparkler asked politely.

"I suppose so." She replied. "Do you always walk around fifty minutes before sunrise?"

"Is it really that time?" Sparkler asked, surprised that the mare knew the time without any kind of clock. "Wow you must really be good at telling time, I thought your specialty was something to do with spelling or maybe you were good with words."

"Well I am very good with words." She said gently as they continued walking. "However I've had to become very acquainted with time. So what is your special talent, something to do with jewelry or so?"

"Oh no, my cutie mark isn't really crystals." Sparkler laughed. "My specialty is actually making things look pretty and glamorous, and all sparkly. That's why my name is Sparkler, and that is what my cutie mark means."

She was glad to have somepony to talk to; it was rather quiet with only Dinky to talk to. She was happy to talk to Dinky all the way to Canterlot however she just didn't exactly have a very big vocabulary that she could talk to her with. Not to say that she didn't want to talk to Dinky, but she really wanted somepony to talk to that had a wider range of words she could use to describe things. At least now she could talk to somepony while walking to Canterlot.

"So what's your name?" Sparkler asked.

The mare took a few seconds to answer, but she said after a few minutes. "My name is Night Word."

"So are you going to Canterlot as well Night Word?" She asked.

"Yes, I have an important meeting to prepare for, so I need to be there early." Night Word said as she picked up her pace slightly. "Why are you going to Canterlot, important business as well?"

"Oh no I don't, I'm just going with my little sister to check up on our parents who went there earlier today." Sparkler said as she looked over at Dinky. "Speaking of who Night Word, meet my little sister, Dinky Doo Hooves."

Dinky looked up and smiled at her from out of the filly carry bag eagerly, but as soon as Night Word turned to look at her with her eyes she slowly backed up and hid herself in the bag. "Dinky what's wrong?" Sparkler asked as she watched her sister hide as deeply in the bag as she could.

"I'm scared sister." Dinky whispered as she shivered inside the bag.

"I'm sorry Sparkler." Night Word said as she turned and looked back toward the road. "I don't exactly have a good relationship with fillies and foals. I'm not exactly a motherly pony, so don't blame her for being a little shy of me."

"Oh don't blame yourself; I'm sure that if you meet a nice stallion you'd make a wonderful mother." Sparkler said cheerfully. "Ask my mother, she's living proof of that. She can't make a decent dinner without an instruction manual and somepony watching her cook. Oh speaking of cooking, would you care for a snack, I brought along some of my mother's muffins for me and Dinky, but I can share half of mine with you if you'd like a snack."

Night Word looked between Canterlot and Sparkler as she used her magic to pull one of the muffins from the filly bag out. "Alright a small snack wouldn't slow me down too much I suppose." She said, though she looked like she would rather be moving faster than eating on the road. "Can you do the honors of… you know. I'm not exactly as… gifted with magic, despite being a Unicorn."

"Oh it's alright, I understand completely." Sparkler said cheerfully as she used her magic to break the muffin in two and helped Night Word to eat her half of it. "Not every unicorn can use magic very well; in fact it took me a few years of hard practice just to levitate a rubber ball off the ground for an hour at a time."

Night Word took a small bite and started eating the half of the muffin Sparkler gave her. "This is delicious." She said through a mouthful of muffin.

"Thanks." Sparkler said as she also ate her half of the muffin. "My mother may be a lousy chef, but she knows how to make muffins, these are her special Blueberry muffins with extra butter. Their dad's favorites, and whenever he does something for her that she likes, she just ends up making these muffins for us all. Between me and Dinky, I think she does it just to get him to bed faster."

"I see." Night Word said as she finished her muffin half. "Your mother must really love your father I guess."

"Love doesn't even describe them." Sparkler said, thinking back on the times that her father and mother had shared intimate moments in front of her and Dinky. "It's like those two were destined for each other, their almost inseparable whenever they go someplace. Do you ever wonder if you'll meet a stallion like that someday?"

"Maybe, but first things first I have to prepare for my special meeting tonight." Night Word said as she moved a little faster. "Sorry for going faster but Canterlot is only thirty minutes away, and I need to move faster if I am going to get my preparations completed on time."

"Okay good luck with whatever it is you're doing!" Sparkler called out as Night Word started running now, soon vanishing in the moonlight behind a stretch of trees.

"She must have some very important business to be carrying a lot of stuff all this way in the pre morning hours." Sparkler asked herself as she saw Canterlot in the distance. "Dinky what was that about earlier?"

Dinky was still shivering in the bag as she poked her head out of the bag slowly. "Her eyes scared me." Dinky whispered.

"Dinky she wasn't scary, a little alone maybe but not scary." Sparkler said as she looked back at where Night Word had left.

"She's scary sister." Dinky said still. "She had scary eyes."

"Does it have something to do with your nightmare?" Sparkler asked nervously.

Dinky nodded as they continued to walk toward Canterlot, and she clutched her toy Mr. TomTom as close as she could without breaking it. "I hope nothing bad has happened to mommy and daddy." She said worriedly as they finally entered the city half an hour later.

"Look Dinky I know you're worried about them, but trust me when I say that mom and dad are in the safest place in all of Equestria." Sparkler said as they approached the castle just as the moon was beginning its descent. "Look, see all the guards at the front gate? There is no way anypony could get in to harm mom and dad if their seeing the princesses."

They approached the front gate and were immediately stopped by six guards, all of whom watched Sparkler and Dinky with focused glares. "Hold, who wishes an audience with the Princesses?"

"My name is Sparkler Hooves, and this is my little sister Dinky Doo Hooves." Sparkler said as she nodded to Dinky in the filly carry bag. "We're here to see our parents Doctor Hooves and Ditzy Hooves; they came here earlier today to see the princesses about royal business. We just want to make sure their okay before heading back home."

The guards looked at each other and nodded at one another before one of them motioned for Sparkler to step forward. "Would you please put your little sister on the ground and drop the bag please?" He said.

"Uh… okay?" Sparkler said. She lowered herself so Dinky could crawl out of the carry bag. Once out Sparkler dropped the bag and stepped away from it. One of the Unicorn guards used his magic to empty the filly bag of all its contents, which included just Dinky's muffin and juice box. He nodded at the second guard and then put the contents back into it and handed it back to Sparkler.

"Do you have some proof of your connection to Doctor Hooves and Dinky Hooves?" He asked now.

"Yes, my sister has one of his toys." Sparkler said, wondering what was up with all the security.

"May I examine it?" The Unicorn guard asked Dinky, who looked nervous about giving her favorite toy to this guard she didn't know. Still she handed over Mr. TomTom to the guard, who turned it over and over, examining the wings in particular before nodding and giving the toy back to her.

"Very well you may enter, we apologize for the inconvenience." He said.

Sparkler nodded as she took the filly back and leaned down so Dinky could climb back in before proceeding toward the front gate to the castle. She looked up and noticed more guards then she had ever known there were guarding the palace. She saw at least twelve Pegasus alone circling the towers, watched as dozens upon dozens of Earth ponies patrolling the walls and gates, and saw Unicorn ponies looking out and some watching her from small portholes in the towers themselves.

She wondered if there was something happening that she wasn't aware of, and also wondered if Dinky's nightmare was foretelling some horrible disaster about to happen to her parents, or if it had already happened.

=Canterlot Twenty minutes before Sunrise, The Doctor's PoV=

"It's a good thing this mare was careless enough to leave some of her equipment behind." The Doctor said as he disassembled one of the devices he had been working on for a few minutes. "There's enough here for me to make a makeshift Chameleon Camouflage unit. Although I'm going to have to set the device to look like a specific pony instead of whoever I want it to look like."

The Doctor had woken up an hour ago after his much needed nap and requested to see the devices that had been left behind after Celestia's fillynapping. Luna obliged and ordered that the pieces be brought from the armory where they had been stored until the Doctor could examine them. From what he saw the devices were a voice masking field and a trajectory compass.

"The first of these two devices are capable of changing the voice of an individual so that they sound like anyone they pick." He explained as he pointed to each device he worked on. "The second device is capable of anticipating the path of an incoming projectile no matter what material it is made of. So basically, an invisible force such as one resulting from the use of magic will be visible to this baby. Have to say whoever this mare is sure knows how to build quite a piece of engineering like this, I couldn't be able to make this thing on my own unless I really wanted to avoid Unicorn magic. There won't be enough left over for the two to run on their own, so basically I'll have to hoof it when I fight her."

"So what good will making this, Chameleon whatchamacallit be if you can't mask your voice." Rainbow Dash said as she and the others watched him taking pieces apart and putting them together with the help of his sonic screwdriver.

"I can mask my own voice thank you very much, hence why I don't need such a device." The Doctor said politely as he flipped his sonic screwdriver around for the fun of it.

"Wait you can do that?" Applejack explained behind him.

"Of course he can, what do you think he is AJ, an idiot?" He said in Rainbow Dash's voice.

They all turned to Rainbow Dash at once and she shook her head quickly. "Don't look at me I didn't say that."

"Ah told you ah can mask mah voice." He said in Applejacks voice now. "I can talk as though I were your long lost twin sister!"

"You're a craftsman, working pony, a mechanic pony, ninja pony, and even a ventriloquist pony Doctor?" Rarity said in an amazed tone. "Ditzy Doo he is wasted on you."

"Don't even try it sister, I had enough of that kind of talk in Manehattan two years ago." Derpy said as she watched the Doctor finish up on the belt he was working on. "He's mine and mine alone!"

The Doctor chuckled as he listened to the mares discuss his talents behind him. Finally he finished the device and strapped it to himself. "Voilà, I present the first ever makeshift Chameleon Camouflage unit designed in Equestria." He said proudly. "Now all I need to do is copy Luna's form and then learn her voice for my plan to work."

"By copy Doctor, what dost thou mean?" Luna said as she examined the device.

"When I activate it, it will send out a beam and scan whoever happens to be in front of me." He said to Luna. "Once it finishes scanning you it will immediately change my outer appearance to match your appearance using a holographic projector. I will look exactly like you in terms of coat color, mane color, eye color, cutie mark, and even your horn and wings will be copied. However I can't make my wings flap like you would be able to, and of course it can't copy your voice so I will sound like you."

"We see Doctor, are we ready to begin?" Luna said as she centered herself in front of him.

"Hold on a moment Doc." Applejack said hastily. "Why do ya need to look like Luna, I mean cant ya just look like a guard or so, ya know a pony that won't attract as much attention?"

"Because my dear Applejack, Time Lords have a special gift in their eyes that allow them to identify an individual based on their Time Energy Signature." He said as he centered himself in front of Luna so that the beam would scan only her. "Think of it as your own personal signature aura, and I need to use Luna's image because she has the same signature aura size, or at least close to mine. If I tried to mimic one of you, she'd see right through my disguise instantly, at least this way I may have a chance to catch her off guard."

"Is there a way you can change our… whatever it is to look like yours?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Not unless I can age one of you approximately nine hundred and eighty years in the next ten minutes." He said impatiently. "Is that mirror ready?" He asked, looking over at Twilight who was holding up a small mirror with her magic.

"Ready." She said.

He looked at himself in the mirror and once again wondered if his flank looked bigger then it felt. "Alright you seven get out of the way, Twilight keep holding that mirror, Luna hold still." He said and pushed the button on the belt. Instantly a beam of light extended from the belt and started scanning Luna from her hooves to her horn. It took only a few minutes before the light finished scanning Luna.

"If ah didn't know any better Princess I'd say you had a twin." Applejack said amazed.

The Doctor looked at the mirror to see his reflection, and was impressed at the job he did on the unit. He looked exactly like the real Luna in front of him. "Alright Derpy, when this is over I am going on a diet, I swear my rear is way too big for my liking." He said as he turned himself around to check the other side. "Now for the voice, everyone tell me when I get the tone and accent right."

"Oh, after you do Luna can you do me next?" Pinkie Pie asked cheerfully.

"I don't think the world is ready for two Pinkie Pies." Rarity said.

"Uh girls, stay on track please?" He said as he started flexing his throat.

"Wait why do you need to practice to get it right, I thought you could do that instantly." Rainbow dash said. "You got me and Applejack down with no problem."

"There is a difference between doing a good impression and actually making my voice sound just like Luna's." He said. "A Time Lord is not easily fooled by deceptions, I have to look and sound EXACTLY like Luna if I am going to pull this plan off. Now can we please begin?"

"Alright start doing it, we'll tell you when you get it down." Twilight said.

"Lalalalala…" He said looking at them all, but they shook their heads.

"Lalalala la la." He said making his voice more feminine and deeper. "Lalala la laaaa la la laa."

It took a few more minutes but eventually he got it down. "La la laaa." He said at last, already knowing that he had gotten Luna's tone down but wanting to confirm with the others.

"That's it, that's Princess Luna's voice alright." Twilight said.

"Yes it is." Fluttershy whispered.

"Very well, now the accent." He said in Luna's voice. "How dost this sound?"

"A little more royal sounding dearest." Rarity chimed.

"How about now my subjects?" He said, almost sounding like Queen Elizabeth from Earth.

"A little less on the royal side now." Rainbow said.

"Do we sound better now?" He said sounding exactly like Luna's accent now.

"Nailed it." Pinkie said happily.

"Very good, now for the final test." He said in Luna's voice and turning to the real Luna. "Luna, can thou summon thy guards here and then hide thy presence so we can test thy acting abilities?"

"Of course, they shall be here in a few moments." Luna said and hid behind a nearby curtain.

A few minutes later Luna's two guards Owl and Hawk came in and bowed respectfully before The Doctor, clearly thinking he was Luna. "Yes your majesty?" Hawk asked.

"Hawk, Owl answer us honestly, does our mane make us look too much like our sisters?" He said, pointing at what would be Luna's mane.

"Uh… no your majesty?" Hawk answered awkwardly.

"What about our cutie mark, does it look too bright in this light?" He asked, now pointing at what would be her cutie mark. "Can thou see it clearly from where you are standing?"

"Yes we can?" Hawk said nervously.

"Your majesty, is something wrong?" Owl asked looking between Luna and the element bearers.

"Sorry for the deception you two, but we had to confirm that I could pull off this part of the plan." He said as he clapped his hooves together.

Luna came out from behind the curtain and made both Owl and Hawk gawk at what they were seeing. "Do not worry, it is the Doctor, he has taken on our appearance and voice so that he may fool his opponent." She said. "Are the preparations complete?"

"Yes your majesty, everything is ready according to the Doctor's specifications." Owl said.

"Very good, everyone to your positions there is very little time." He said, talking to Twilight and her friends. Instantly everyone but Luna and Derpy left the room and went to where he had told them to be.

He looked at his wife and walked over to her and leaned forward to share one last kiss with her. "Don't worry Derpy, this will all be over soon." He said cheerfully. "Then we can go back home and enjoy lunch with our daughters."

"Promise me you will win?" Derpy asked nervously.

"I'll even make it a Pinkie Promise." He said as he remembered the little saying that nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise.

Derpy nodded and walked out to join the others. However he and Luna still remained and he looked at her solemnly. "Luna do me a favor… in case I don't win this fight." He said to her, making sure Derpy was out of ear shot. "If I somehow fall… do me a favor and promise to take care of my family in my absence. See to it Dinky gets a good education… Sparkler gets into a good school and finds a good stallion to take care of her… and that my wife… my wife will never want or need for anything ever again. Promise me that alright Luna?"

"Of course Doctor, I will see to it personally if the worst should happen." Luna said, though there was a hint of sadness in her tone. He noticed that she had finally stopped using her traditional Canterlot voice for the moment. "I will ensure that your family will receive the best of care no matter what happens to you."

"Thank you, and just so you know, it's been a pleasure knowing you and your sister for as long as I have." He said as he turned to leave the armory. "That is saying something by the way."

"Doctor it has been more than a pleasure for me and my sister." Luna said as she nervously gave him a hug. "It has been an honor to know you, and we will ensure that your name and memory are never forgotten."

He nodded and walked out of the room, wondering if this was to be his final battle, and if he would see his wife and daughters at the end of the day, or if he had said his final goodbyes to both that very night.


	7. Intermission - Anasi's Poem

Intermission

*Slow Piano Tune*

_Once there stood a Lord upon two feet they say,_

_Who became one who stood upon four hooves they said,_

_The stars sang of his coming yet none heard their song,_

_Until the day he arrived in the box that was blue,_

_He stepped out and found out that he was this pony,_

_And all who saw him thought he was insane,_

_The heavens they sang, Behold he has come,_

_The savior, the monster, the being we know,_

_The Doctor has arrived…_

_So great was his power and so strong was his will,_

_That long was the shadow he cast upon those left behind,_

_He said I am your friend so trust me with your lives,_

_I will always arrive to save you just in time!_

_With this Blue box in hand and my power of time,_

_Nothing would stop me in my quest to help thee!_

_The stars they sang of this moment they cried,_

_The Doctor he has finally arrived._

_But such is the way of the universe it seems,_

_No being is truly benevolent and holy you see,_

_He flees from a past that none believe was true,_

_He runs from the sins of the people he knew,_

_The Stars they did sing of his coming you see,_

_Be warned all who know and to those who do not,_

_The Doctor has just arrived…_

_The sands of time they do slip through the hourglass,_

_Now years have passed and none could have believed,_

_That the once mighty being could have forsaken his dream,_

_Of traveling the stars to see all there was to see,_

_Yet still the stars oh how they still sing,_

_The Doctor has finally arrived!_

_The love of his life a silly little mare,_

_The two have become one and from two has come one,_

_He smiled and looked upon what he has found,_

_He declared that nothing could ruin this now,_

_Oh how he couldn't have been so much more wrong,_

_The stars they still sing and now they all warn,_

_The Doctor has only arrived!_

_Now the past has finally caught up,_

_The stars they now sang,_

_Behold now the foe you must face,_

_The one who would destroy a thousand moon's worlds,_

_To bring down the one that the stars they sing of,_

_The stars they still sing but now hope fades ever so slow,_

_The Doctor must not fall they do declare!_

_Now the stars they all hush in atone,_

_The stars now whisper the name of the one,_

_She who declares revenge against him,_

_Forgive her for being so cruel and unkind,_

_And forgive the one she sets herself upon,_

_Forgive him for being so blinded to the song,_

_The song the stars now sing up above,_

_The Professor has finally arrived…_

_*Piano tune fades away...*_

*Chuckle* Did you enjoy my little number boys and girls?

Well forgive me but as you know I can't exactly write a poem to save my life. Still I think that little poem sums up what has happened so far, and I decided to take a little break to catch my breath while I wait for the boss to finish up the next chapter.

Now listen up kids, do you think the Doctor stands a chance against this little mare?

I hope so, it seems like he has his doubts, and soon all of the stories of Sparkler, Dinky, The Doctor, Ditzy, Luna and Celestia, and even the Element of Harmony Bearers, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie pie.

Soon all of their stories will collide as the fates of time set up the greatest battle the Doctor has yet faced. This time the battle will not be easily fought… only one of these two can stand above the other.

Now don't get me wrong I love me a happy ending, but against these odds, can there be a TRUE victory?

Well, I suppose there's only one way to find out, and boys and girls, when we see the results… we will see them together.

I just hope all of us will be at the end of that little chapter.

Take that bathroom break and refill your glasses… not much time left before I continue the story kiddies… better hurry up *chuckle*


	8. Chapter 6 - The Professor

Chapter Six – The Professor

=Sunrise Canterlot, Luna's PoV=

"Princess are you sure his plan will work?" Twilight asked as they all stood between the two paintings depicting the Defeat of Discord and Banishment of Nightmare Moon.

"The Doctor knows what he's doing Twilight." Ditzy said quietly. "All we have to do is wait for his signal."

Their group was hiding between the two paintings while Luna had cast a spell to disguise them from sight. To anyone who entered the room it would seem like there was nopony inside the throne room besides the one sitting upon her throne. The Doctor in the guise of Luna stood on the throne after she had raised the sun and lowered the moon, now they had to wait for the fillynapper to show up, seeking to claim the Doctor.

He had told them to remain hidden in the Throne room, awaiting his signal to spring the trap that he and Luna had discussed just minutes before she raised the sun. The element bearers and Luna were his third part of the three part plan. They were also the last part that he hoped would not be needed; he hoped stage two would be more than enough to defeat their opponent. He stood upon the throne and pretended to go about her daily duties in the early morning hours, both before the sun had risen and now after it.

So far he had read over the list of fillies and foals that had been recommended into Canterlot's schools for gifted fillies and foals. He had even completed half of Celestia's duties all in a matter of minutes, and Luna doubted that he was pretending to carry them out but was actually carrying them out. He had handled the issues concerning housing expenditures for Hoofington and the plumbing costs for Manehattan. He had balanced the Royal treasury and set down a budget to handle spending's required for the cities of Las Pegasus, Trotingham, Ponyville, Hoofington, as well labeled out the possible spending costs for imported goods and income profits from exports to the Crystal Empire for the entire year.

Luna wondered just how much of both hers and Celestia's duties he was planning to do to keep up the illusion. She also wondered why he was performing such duties when his only purpose for taking on her form was to fool his opponent as to his real identity.

"Ditzy your husband is amazing." Rarity whispered as she watched the Doctor read an entire first draft for the upcoming Summer Solstice Celebration plan and marked out mistakes in it in just half a minute. "Please tell me that he has a brother he can introduce me to."

"Keep your eyes off my husband." Ditzy growled as he stood up and walked to the window to speak to a Pegasus guard who was patrolling around the perimeter and got his attention.

The moment the Doctor finished talking to the Pegasus he looked a bit nervous and gave a few orders to the guard, who quickly nodded and flew out of sight. He walked back to the throne and took his position and picked up another notice from the Crystal Empire concerning a shortage of fruits and vegetables. Moments later a guard entered and bowed respectfully to him and declared in a loud voice, "Your Majesty, a pair of ponies is requesting an audience with you."

"Send them in." The Doctor said in Luna's voice and accent.

He nodded and walked out of the throne room, a moment later Sparkler entered carrying Dinky in her filly carry bag.

"Sparkler, what in the name of Celestia is she doing here?" Ditzy nearly shouted as she watched Sparkler deposit Dinky's filly carry bag on the ground so she could walk on her own. "Why did she bring Dinky as well?"

"Hush Ditzy, we must wait and see what happens." Luna said as she watched Sparkler move toward the throne and bow. Dinky followed her sister's example and tried to bow as well, but she dropped her toy and quickly hurried to pick it back up.

"Salutations your majesty." Sparkler said as she looked up at who she thought was Princess Luna. "My sister and I came to Canterlot to speak to our parents who arrived here earlier on royal business. We know that they might be busy at the moment, but is there a way we could just say hello to them before going back home? My sister was worried that something bad had happened to them."

The Doctor nodded at her request and glanced over at where they were before speaking up. "Indeed your father and mother are busy speaking to our elder sister in an important meeting." He said in Luna's voice. "We believe they are still discussing something to do with one of his toys being dangerous for fillies and foals, if thou would like to remain in the palace until they are finished, we would be happy to accommodate you until such time."

"I wouldn't want us to be a bother Princess, but I just want to make sure our parents are safe and sound." Sparkler said as she bowed respectfully again.

"Very well, you can remain in our chambers until your parents have finished their meeting with our sister." He said as he looked over at Luna.

"Oh no Princess you don't really have to do that, I mean…" Sparkler said quickly, looking abashed at the offer.

"We insist, your father is a good friend of ours, and we would see it as an insult to him if we did not treat you as though you were our family." The Doctor said. "Guard!"

The guard from the door entered and bowed. "Please escort the Doctor's children to our bedchamber and ensure they are well cared for." He said to the guard who nodded and led the way for Sparkler, but Dinky remained sitting as she looked at the Doctor.

"Is mommy alright?" Dinky asked from where she was sitting.

"Your mother is alright little one." He said, still pretending to be Princess Luna. "I can assure you that your parents are perfectly fine, and will see you soon."

Dinky nodded happily and followed her sister, still carrying her toy. "Well at least we know that they are not the fillynapper." Luna sighed as she looked at the others.

"Yea, goody." Rainbow Dash said in a bored voice. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"RD will ya stop trying to pick a fight." Applejack hissed. "Ah swear, you saw how the Doctor looked last night, ya really want to fight a mare like that?"

"It beats just sitting here waiting for something to happen." She hissed back as they continued to wait.

"Who are we waiting for?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We are waiting for whoever fillynapped our sister yesterday." Luna said.

"Oh okay." Pinkie said excitedly.

"Princess, is it okay that he just sent Sparkler and Dinky to your bedroom without your permission?" Twilight asked quietly. "I know you probably would have allowed it, but he didn't even ask for your consent."

"We will permit him to send his children to our chamber." Luna said. "For now anything he wishes we will permit."

Just at that moment a series of explosions sounded outside. They all looked, including the Doctor, out the window to see a bunch of fireworks going off in the distance. Luna saw several Pegasus Guards swooping by to investigate the disturbance. She also saw that the Doctor had tensed up as he stared out the window at the fireworks with an intense stare.

"Ooh pretty." Pinkie Pie said as they watched the fireworks going off still. "I didn't know there was a party, how come we weren't invited?"

Luna could tell from the way the Doctor was staring, and the way his aura felt to her, that this was far from any ordinary fireworks demonstration. She knew a distraction when she saw it.

Their enemy had arrived, and was already on her way to meet the Doctor.

=Sparkler's PoV=

Sparkler and Dinky were led into a room high above the throne room, and entered the bedchamber of the Princess's Celestia and Luna. She could tell right away that it was their bedroom because the balcony had a spectacular view of Equestria from all directions, and especially Canterlot. The bed was massive, it could have fit her entire family on its own, the decor was grand and no expenses had been spared in making the room as comfortable as possible for the royal sisters who ruled Equestria.

"Wow, talk about living big." Sparkler said as she put Dinky down and let her out of the filly bag.

"You shall wait here until her majesty Princess Luna summons you again." The guard said kindly as Sparkler went further into the bedroom. "I shall wait outside in case there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask, her majesty requests that you be treated as an honored guest."

He closed the door and Sparkler and Dinky walked around exploring the room for all the wonders that their royal leaders had gathered in their thousand year reign. "Look at this room; maybe having a father who is such good friends with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna isn't a bad thing."

"Looky sister!" Dinky shouted excitedly from across the room as she ran to two tables with a collection of toys that looked very familiar. "They have two of each of daddy's toys!"

"Well they do buy each of his toys that dad comes up with." Sparkler said as she walked over and looked at the collection. "I guess they like the toys just as much as fillies and foals do, they look like they've never been touched and have just been sitting here for a while though."

"Oh that's no good." Dinky said sadly as she looked at the toys. "Toys should be played with or they won't make you happy. If they don't make you happy then they aren't happy."

"I think Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are a little too busy to be playing with toys little sis." Sparkler said. "Besides they're their toys, so they can do what they want with them."

"But they look so sad." Dinky said as she looked at each of the toys. "They just sit there and nopony plays with them. Daddy says toys should be played with, toys make fillies happy, and toys are happy when they make them happy."

"That may be but they can't spend much time playing with toys Dinky." Sparkler said as she looked at her little sister. "Now don't go touching those toys Dinky, they aren't ours alright?"

"Okay." Dinky said sadly as she looked at her own toy.

There was a series of resounding explosions outside and Sparkler looked outside at the balcony to see a bunch of fireworks going off in the distance. "I didn't know there was a festival today." Sparkler said as she looked at the fireworks going off. However she saw a bunch of Pegasus guards fly from different parts of Canterlot toward the fireworks going off, and it slowly dawned on her that something was wrong.

"Oh pretty!" Dinky said as she watched the fireworks going off.

"I don't know Dinky." Sparkler said as the fireworks stopped. "I have a bad feeling about this."

=The Doctors PoV=

He watched the fireworks with the apprehension that comes when one is waiting for a battle to begin and wished that it was already over. He walked back onto the throne and again tried to pretend to be carrying out the duties that the princesses would be carrying out, but he just couldn't stay focused on them. He went over his plan again and made sure all the pieces were in position as the time went by.

His thoughts turned to his two daughters who he just sent to the safety of Luna's and Celestia's bedroom. He had hoped that they would have remained safe and sound at home, but it seemed that fate was set against him that day because now they were so close to the danger that was creeping ever close to him. At least they would be safe within Luna's and Celestia's bedroom, and he hoped that Luna wouldn't be too mad with him sending them their without her permission.

The way Dinky had asked him about Derpy being safe, almost made him think that she knew that he was her father in disguise. _–Dinky may be smart, but I made sure that my disguise would fool even a Time Lord.- _He thought as the minutes passed. _–I'm sure that Dinky just was more worried about her mother then she was about me. That's all there was to it, she just wanted to ask Luna if her mom was safe and sound.-_

Seconds later a knock resounded on the doorway. "Enter." He said in Luna's voice.

A guard entered and bowed to him before speaking up. "Princess, there was a disturbance just northwest of here in the form of a fireworks display." He said. "We are unsure as to who it was that set them off, we have several guards investigating the area even now."

He nodded in recognition and stepped down from the throne and walked to the window, motioning for the guard to join her. "Tell us guard, and give us your honest opinion, dost thou think it a message from our sister's fillynapper? If it is then what dost thou think she is saying to us?" He asked, though he already knew the answer to it.

"I don't know Princess, perhaps it is a message from her." He said quietly. "Maybe it's just her way of announcing her presence?"

"If so then what is it she is trying to telling us?" He said as he stared in the direction of the fireworks display that had been set off before. "We have done all in our power to protect the Doctor from her, our sister was the price of our first encounter, dost thou think that we shall be the price for defying her a second day?"

"Princess we will do everything we can to prevent that from happening." He said determinedly. "All of us guards are prepared to do everything in their power to protect you from Princess Celestia's fate."

"We know this, but we have doubt in our mind as to your declaration though." He said. "Thou must understand our concerns, because there is a problem that we are facing since yesterday."

"What is it Princess?" He asked curiously.

"Thou must surely see it before thee?" He said as he stood up and turned to look at the guard. "Thou speaketh dishonestly, because you are not a real guard!"

The second he finished speaking he used his back hooves to kick at the guard with all his might, and a moment later grabbed his sonic screwdriver and activated its sonic resonance signal. The guard slammed into the wall on the opposite side and seconds later a spark appeared, and his figure wavered for a moment, before he faded, revealing a mare with a chestnut coat, hourglass cutie mark, and silver mane. She was carrying two bags on her back and was clearly radiating with Time Energy. In fact to the Doctor, she had a larger Time Energy Signature compared to his.

"Well I think we know who you are, fillynapper." He said while still using Luna's voice. "So the Time Lord responsible for yesterday's fillynapping returns to take another hostage again? Thou made a grave mistake in assuming the guise of a guard to sneak up on us. If thou had studied the common respects of courtesy toward nobility thou would've deceived us."

The mare looked up with pure hatred in her eyes, but the Doctor could tell that there wasn't just anger in them, there was deep respect. "I knew that imitating a guard would be my best bet to get in without being seen." She said as she stood up. "What was it that gave me away?"

"The way thy addressed us." He said. "Thy sister's guards never once refer to us as Princess, only as your majesty unless speaking with others. This was the mistake when addressing us."

"Well I guess that is something I'll have to remember if I ever take up kidnapping royalty" She said sarcastically. "So you must be the Doctor, I have to say you certainly pull off the royal pain look. Although I must admit, you picked quite a specimen to imitate, or did you regenerate into the Moon Princess herself? Why don't you turn off the little disguise Doctor, so we can look upon each other, Time Lord to Time Lord?"

"Before I do that, why don't we introduce ourselves?" He said, no longer pretending to mask his voice as he took a step back. "I guess you already know who I am, I am The Doctor. You are?"

She took a step to her right so that she was standing in front of him. "I am called The Professor." She said.

The Doctor nodded and tapped his chameleon camouflage units shut off button, and instantly felt the field disappear and vanish as his disguise turned off, revealing his true self beneath the image of Luna that he had used. He looked at her now through his own eyes and felt himself beginning the first stage of their battle, the battle between their two strengths of wills.

He looked into her eyes as she looked into his, and felt the strength of her will and desire for revenge burn into him and contest his strength of will and desire to protect the ponies of this planet from her. They silently battled each other until for what seemed like hours, though it was only a few minutes. He knew that the battle to come was going to be hard, and he could not concern himself with any other pony at the moment, because if he didn't focus on his opponent, he would lose.

=Luna's PoV=

"The Doc's got the first buck in it seems." Applejack whispered from their corner of the room while Luna maintained the spell. "He really gave it good to her; I doubt even ah coulda done better'n that!"

"Oh so that's who we were waiting for!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Look at that, she really looks just like him!" Rarity said. "Although her mane could really use a good spraying, honestly what has she done to it?"

"That is definitely the fillynapper from yesterday." Luna said as she restrained herself from rushing out of their hiding spot and casting every spell in her arsenal against the mare. However she knew that the only way they were going to defeat this Time Lord would be if they followed the Doctor's plan.

The Doctor and the mare called the Professor spoke for a few minutes before suddenly becoming quiet as they stared at each other. There was tension in the air, and Luna could feel as though two great forces were butting against each other. She could tell now what the reason was for the Doctor with him wanting her and the others to stay back until he gave the signal. The two of them were fighting each other even as they silently stared into each other's eyes. Right before Luna, Ditzy, and the element bearers, he was fighting a great battle that threatened to expand and encompass the whole of Equestria if anything interrupted it.

There was no doubt in her mind, that no power on Equestria, even if they combined all the magic of every Unicorn alongside those of the Elements of Harmony, and joined them with both hers and her sister's powers, it would still never come close to the power radiating from these two Time Lords as they battled each other through just their eyes. She felt her magic being pushed back and suppressed as the Doctor and Professor silently fought each other. If it weren't for the fact that the Doctor's familiar and protective energy also radiated and strengthened her now fragile spell, she would have ended her magic right there just to keep her from expending more energy.

Luna felt like a small filly before the powerful forces before her and the others.

"What are they waiting for, Winter Wrap-up?" Rainbow Dash whispered. "Why don't they start fighting? They're just standing there staring at each other."

"I don't think so Rainbow." Twilight said nervously. "I can feel something, it's like I'm being shoved around like I'm nothing. It's like there's some kind of magic in the air but… it's much older and very different from any magic that I know of. It's like nothing I've ever felt before in my life."

"Same here Twilight." Rarity whispered. "Something is wrong, I feel like my very life is being sucked away."

"Stay close to us Element Bearers." Luna whispered as she too felt the sense that something horrible was happening before her. "You do not want to be drawn into this battle, they are fighting before our eyes in ways that we cannot hope to match. We can protect you from some of this, but we doubt even we would be able to maintain our safety for long. We must hope that this battle does not take too long, for we too can feel as though our own magic is useless before the power of these two before us."

"Ah don't feel anything." Applejack said. "What about you Pinkie?"

"Nope not a thing!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

"Do you think The Doctor will be alright?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"I hope so, my husband was confident before but…" Ditzy said as she watched her husband continue to stare into the Professor's eyes.

"I know Ditzy Hooves; I just hope he can handle himself." Luna whispered as she used her magic to cast a protective barrier that protected them from the energies swirling around The Doctor and The Professor.

=The Doctor's PoV=

He felt himself being pushed back and pushing her back as they continued to test each other's willpower and strength of desire to achieve their goals. She pushed him back into the folds of his mind and he stormed back out and pushed her back into hers. She gave him a second's moment to enjoy his fleeting victory before she regained momentum and pushed him back out again.

_-She is definitely a Time Lord.-_ He thought to himself as they continued to wrestle for dominance over who had the stronger willpower. _–If this goes on any longer I won't be able to last.-_

However he could tell that he was making some leeway against his opponent, because he saw something that made him redouble his efforts. He saw her left eye twitch. That small error in concentration made him attack even stronger. However after five minutes of testing their wills they stopped, silently having to declare their battle a stalemate.

"You are definitely The Doctor that I have been waiting to face." The Professor said as she began to pace around the room in a circle.

"So you've been looking for little old me?" He said as he began pacing around, making sure to keep her in his sight. "I'm flattered that you went through so much just to say hello. So what brings you to our happy little planet Professor? Did you hear about Sweet Apple Acres and drop by to taste test the apples?"

"Our planet?" She hissed angrily. "You talk as though you were one of them Doctor. Yet unless my eyes deceive me, you are and always have been a Time Lord!"

"Let's just say that I find life here rather calm and peaceful." He said as calmly as possible. "So you are the one who fillynapped Princess Celestia? Do you know how much trouble you are in you naughty mare? Why don't you be a dear and bring back our dear sun princess so she can raise and lower the sun as is her duty. I really doubt that Luna appreciates the stress you've put her under thanks to that little stunt yesterday."

"Fillynapped, naughty mare… Doctor why are you using their general terminology when speaking to me?" She asked. "You act as though you are one of them; you are not one of them. So stop talking like a quadruped and talk like the Time Lord I know you are."

"Oh but I am a quadruped Professor. Don't see the hooves, and the tail, have to remember the tail." He said, knowing that she was preparing to attack him.

"No I see a Time Lord who has taken on the form of a stallion and is trying to run from his past." She said as she stopped pacing, which caused him to stop pacing as well. "Well you certainly try to pretend to be one of them, but I wonder just how much of you would really be left over after all of the pony inside you is removed?"

"I hope that never happens." He said. "You wouldn't know what it means to be a pony would you? In order to understand a species one must be willing to become them on the inside, not just the outside."

"Now you talk like a philosopher." She hissed. "Tell me Doctor, how many ponies have been killed because of your meddling and intervention from the very beginning of their history? What kind of enemies have you made because you have appointed yourself their protector, how much longer are you planning to linger here before you leave them to their own devices?"

"They don't understand what is out there Professor." He said as he glanced behind her, knowing that just a few feet behind her were Luna, Derpy, and the Element Bearers. "Somepony must protect their species and make sure they are safe. They wouldn't last ten minutes against the Dalek's and you know it, that is why I must stay here and keep them safe. They're a young species and have no knowledge of the true horrors of the Galaxy; somepony must be here to watch over them until they can protect themselves."

"There you go again, talking using their terminology as though you were one of them." She hissed. "What's the matter Doctor, have you forgotten what it means to be bipedal? Do you ignore your own species; will you pretend to no longer remember where you have come from?"

"I have never once forgotten where I came from." He said angrily. "Now listen up, I don't care why you have come to Equestria, but you have openly declared war against their royalty. I suggest you return our Princess Celestia before things get really ugly for you."

"What do you mean, 'Our', Princess Celestia?" She said with barely suppressed rage. "Have you forgotten your home? Have you forgotten what you destroyed?"

"This is my home Professor." He declared, knowing that a fight was inevitable and unavoidable now. "I suggest you return Princess Celestia and find yourself a home as well."

"YOU DESTROYED MY HOME DOCTOR!" She yelled and put down her two bags so she could have free movement. "You destroyed the one home I ever had; you destroyed the one home any Time Lord ever had! YOU DESTROYED GALIFREY, AND FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY!"

"You think it's going to be that easy to defeat me do you?" He said, standing his ground as he felt her Time Energy spike with power. "You do know what the Daleks refer to me as in their language right? They call me the Predator, and they have good reason to do so. I am The Doctor, and you have just made a great mistake in making me angry."

"Your anger is nothing, COMPARED TO MINE!" She shouted and charged at him.

In the split second that she charged he had charged as well, and they met in the middle of the room. He blocked her first hoof strike with his hoof and countered with his second hoof, which she blocked as well before using her momentum to summersault over him and try to buck him with her rear hooves. He ducked and tried to buck her as well with his rear hooves, but missed as she stood on her front hooves and summersaulted again over him to bring her front hooves to bear.

They began trading blows, neither of them able to overpower the other through sheer power and skill of their hoof to hoof combat. The Doctor marveled at how well she was familiar with her quadruped body. She moved and flowed through each attack as if she had been a pony for decades, yet he could tell that her unfamiliarity with using her hooves made her easy to predict.

She stood on two hooves at one point and used a form of jujitsu against him. He was very well practiced in it, but unlike her he used both his front hooves and rear hooves to fight her. This caught her slightly off guard, but the moment she became used to his fighting style she adjusted and began to use her rear hooves as well.

He would strike with his hooves and she would block and counter strike with her own, one after another, blow for blow it became clear that they were evenly matched. He knew that this battle was not going to be decided by their skill in hoof to hoof combat, but whether or not one would be able to gain the tactical advantage over the other without revealing their strategy until the time was right. He just hoped he could position her where she needed to be in order for his plan to work.

_-If part three of my plan doesn't work, then I'll have no choice but to face her in Mind over Matter combat.-_ He thought as he deflected another hoof strike to his chest and countered with his own.

=Ditzy's PoV=

Ditzy watched as her husband and the Professor stopped staring at each other and talked for several minutes. She was sorely tempted to jump out of her hiding spot with Princess Luna and the others and join him as he prepared to face his opponent.

"He's here protecting us?" Rainbow Dash asked quietly. "What does he think we can't handle ourselves? We dealt with Discord fairly well didn't we?"

"You have no idea what is out there Rainbow." Ditzy whispered back as the Doctor and Professor argued back and forth. "There are powers out there that make the Elements of Harmony look like a cheap magic trick."

"Cheap magic trick?" Twilight asked curiously. "Like what's out there, is it something we can learn to help strengthen our magic?"

"No twilight, there is no way we can learn anything that would help improve our magic." She said as she remembered one encounter with the Cyber Ponies. "They use something called technology, and let me tell you that they can do things with technology that we can't do with magic. I've seen them destroy entire cities and small moons in the blink of an eye. They've destroyed each other with less energy than it would take for us to blink. They make Celestia's and Luna's power over the sun and moon look like something a filly could do."

"That tough huh?" Applejack asked. "I guess that means the Doc here really is the only reason we're safe right now."

"Uh huh." Ditzy whispered as she watched her Husband tense up.

"YOU DESTROYED MY HOME DOCTOR!" The Professor yelled at that moment, drawing all their attention. "You destroyed the one home I ever had; you destroyed the one home any Time Lord ever had! YOU DESTROYED GALIFREY, AND FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY!"

"She really is serious about taking him down." Rainbow Dash said.

Ditzy watched as they yelled at each other for a few more seconds and then they charged and began fighting hoof to hoof. Her husband fought well, using every move she had seen him use only a few times and moves she never thought were possible, whether with magic's help or not.

"They are incredibly even." Luna said.

"Do ya think the doc can teach me how to do that?" Applejack asked Ditzy.

"He's extremely flexible." Rarity marveled as they continued to watch the Doctor and the Professor fight.

"No this isn't right." Twilight said quietly. "They're far too evenly matched; I don't think he can win hoof to hoof."

"So we guess stage two is no longer an option, it will come down to stage three." Luna whispered. "Element bearers be ready, there will be no time to waste once the Doctor gives the signal."

"I was born ready." Rainbow said quietly.

Ditzy continued to watch her husband and prayed that his plan would work.

=The Doctor's PoV=

_-Alright you're nearly in position.-_ He thought as he used her own weight to throw her off balance and tried to buck her with his rear hooves again. _–Just a few more inches.-_

They fought for a few more minutes before the Doctor finally maneuvered both of them into the middle of the throne room and looked over at where Luna and the others were positioned. "NOW LUNA!" He shouted and flung himself into the air.

The instant he threw himself into the air a blue circle appeared below the Professors body. Inside the circle was the outline of Luna's cutie mark, and the professor looked down in surprise as she suddenly was forced onto the floor, her hooves spread out as she looked up at him as he landed outside the circle. "You son of a Dalek!" She shouted with pure hatred.

"Aw what's the matter Professor, unhappy that I know the exact level of magic strength required for an Alicorn's magical prowess to affect a Time Lord?" He said cheerfully as he looked at her.

"You set this up didn't you?" She shouted up at him. "You planned this; every step you prepared for from the very beginning didn't you?"

"Exacto Professor." He said. "Three stage plan you see, stage one catch you off guard, stage two engage and defeat you in hoof to hoof combat. Stage three, assuming if stage two did not work then stage three begins with me maneuvering you into the middle of this room and then signal my friends to trap you with this gravity increasing spell. This spell does not affect your body itself; instead it increases the effect of gravity on whatever is inside the circle. Pretty nifty don't you think?"

She sneered at him with anger, which clearly indicated that she hated what he had done.

"I knew that magic would not work on you, so I had to find a way to disable you in a way that used magic without affecting you directly." He said as he smiled at the spot where Luna and the others were still hidden. "So I thought, what if I affected the space AROUND you, and just to make sure it works I had my friend channel the power of the most powerful magic on this planet, the Elements of Harmony, into her spell just to be on the safe side. I didn't know if it would work, but now that it does I think it worked brilliantly. Not bad for a five minute plan I came up with while I took a nap don't you think?"

The Professor sneered and looked down in what he thought was defeat, but a second later she started laughing. She laughed and laughed as he continued to look at her with a confused expression. Her laughter grew in strength and hysteria as she looked at him now with eyes of pure madness.

"You are indeed, the greatest being in this or any galaxy Doctor!" She cried with pure joy. "You are incredible, planning things out ten steps ahead of your opponent without even trying to think of a plan. Oh I knew you would be a challenge and you have certainly delivered."

"Why thank you for the compliment, but what is so amusing?" He asked as he took a cautious step back.

"Oh Doctor you are amazing, you can do such spectacular things with so little effort, yet you made one tiny error in judgment." She said as she raised her head and revealed a small necklace that started glowing. "YOU UNDERESTIMATED ME!"

A second later one of the bags that she had discarded started shaking and a small metallic ball rolled out onto the floor. It swirled for a second and small metal rods started vibrating. At first he heard nothing but then he heard the screams and cries of three mares in pain.

He looked over and saw that Luna's invisibility spell had ended and she was screaming in agony alongside Twilight and Rarity as they clutched their ears and twitched in pain as they rolled around. At the same time Luna's spell that had been holding the Professor down stopped working and she was able to stand up. "So that's where they were hiding, I couldn't see through her sister's illusion the first time and I still can't see through it now." She said smugly as Luna and the others screamed and cried in agony. "However I don't need to see them to be able to affect them thanks to that little number I designed."

"MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!" Luna screamed as she clutched her ears desperately rolling around, trying to protect herself from the metal ball's effect. "BY ALL THE CELESTIAL BODIES MAKE IT STOP!"

"Stop it!" He said as he watched the combine strength of Applejack and Rainbow Dash to hold Twilight and Rarity still while Derpy tried to hold Luna down with the help of Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

The professor pulled out a sonic screwdriver and tapped a button, and immediately the metal ball stopped moving and the two Unicorns and Alicorn finally stopped screaming and gasped for breath as they looked up at them.

"Now unless you want me to increase the frequency of that baby, you will cease trying to use magic against me." She said calmly as she pointed at the ball. "This little baby resonates with your 'magic' and repulses the energies that radiate around the individuals capable of performing it. It only affects ponies such as that winged one with the Moon tattoo, as well as the members of the race that the white and purple ones belong to. At the current setting it merely causes the pain receptors in their skull to go into overdrive; however I can set it to an additional three settings, with the highest being able to kill them in a matter of two minutes. However it is limited in that it only affects a small radius of ten to twenty feet in any direction; however I assumed that you would try something like this, so I prepared that little number and brought it along."

"You found a way to affect the subtle energies that radiate from Unicorn magic?" The Doctor asked as he looked at the metal ball. "You really came prepared didn't you?"

"You haven't seen anything yet Doctor." She hissed.

The sound of the throne room door opening and the Doctor glanced to see his daughter Sparkler walk in with the guard he had sent to keep her safe. "Father?" She asked incredibly. "What's going on here?"

"Your majesty!" The guard shouted and ran to Luna as she steadily stood on her hooves.

"Sparkler get back!" He roared at his daughter, causing her to stand and stare at what was happening. "No matter what happens just stay back."

"Daughter?" The Professor said intrigued. "Well look at you Doctor, raising a family while you were here? I can't see any similarities between you and her and from what I can see you have no real connection between your Time Energy Signatures. So my guess is that she's adopted, and by the look in your eyes I hit the mark am I right?"

She looked at Sparkler and raised her eyebrow at her. "If I recall you had a filly with you little Sparkler, you two seem very close." She said. "I couldn't get a good glimpse of your sister's Time Energy Signature on the way here, but she isn't exactly my biggest concern at the moment."

"On the way here, but I never met you…" She said.

"Oh but I did, or do you not recognize me?" She said as she tapped her camouflage unit and took on the form of a purple mare with a letter cutie mark. "Night Word at your service, although that's just a name I made up on the spot, I am really called The Professor."

"You… you lied to me?" Sparkler asked loudly.

"I think you needn't concern yourself with me at the moment." She said smugly as she shut off her disguise unit and turned to face the Doctor. "It's a little crowded in here Doctor, why don't we take this upstairs where we can have some more privacy."

"Why would I follow you?" He whispered loudly.

"Because if you don't follow me I'll switch the setting to level two, and when I do all the unicorns and the Alicorn within twenty feet will have their pain receptors across their entire bodies be sent into overdrive." She said as she pulled her sonic screwdriver out again. "Not only will those three feel the pain now, your adopted daughter will experience my little toy's effects as well. I say that's pretty good incentive, and if anyone tries to follow us I'll activate it as well."

He knew that he had to go it alone from here on out now; he couldn't take any risk with his family in danger. He noticed that while Sparkler was there, Dinky wasn't with her or the guard._ –I hope she stayed in Celestia's and Luna's bedroom.- _He thought as he nodded to the Professor and followed her as she led the way to the door that Sparkler just came from.

"Oh one last thing, just to make sure that nobody follows us." She whispered as she pulled her sonic screwdriver out pointed it at the metal ball. The metal ball started spinning and rolled toward her and she scooped it up and planted it in the doorway, at the same time a second metal ball rolled out from the second bag and rolled toward Luna and the others. "If anything not Time Lord attempts to follow us up these stairs these two will activate, so don't try anything funny. This is between me and The Doctor; I don't want to have to deal with your quadrupeds. So don't give me a reason to have to deal with you."

"Doctor?" He heard Derpy say as the Professor walked through the doorway.

"Father?" Sparkler said as well.

He looked between his wife and daughter and wished right there that he could walk over to them and embrace them just one last time. He looked at his beautiful wife's nervous and 'derped' eyes with worry spread across her face. He turned to his wonderful and eldest daughter, and saw the confusion inside her eyes as she watched her father and all the confusing things that had just happened in front of her.

"Don't worry you two; this will only take a few minutes." He said smiling. "Be right back."

He walked through the doorway, but no longer smiling. Instead he frowned in suppressed fury. This mare had just made the greatest mistake of her, or any beings life now. She had threatened his family, and that made him angry. If there was one thing nopony, no being, no entity whether alive or not ever wanted to do, it was make him mad.

She had just unleashed the Fury of a Time Lord.


	9. Chapter 7 - The Doctor's Fall

Chapter Seven – Doctor's Fall

=Ditzy Hooves' (Derpy) PoV=

"I know your father and I have some explaining to do Sparkler." Ditzy said as she examined the closest of the metal balls. "However I think we have things to take care of first."

"You've got a lot of explaining to do mother." Sparkler said as she eyed the metal balls with worry. "Like what are these things, I heard screaming from upstairs and told Dinky to stay in the Princess's bedroom. Who was that mare, and what was that magic she used to disguise herself, and what does she want with dad?"

Ditzy examined the metal ball, but knew full well that she had about as much chance of understanding what it was as the Doctor had of ever forgetting his fascination for Unicorns, being Ginger, and butter. All she could tell was that it looked like a metal ball, with little rods poking out of them. It looked quite simple for whatever it was designed to do, and it hadn't done anything more since The Professor had called it out and made it sit in front of Luna.

"Ditzy do you know if you've ever encountered this before in your travels with The Doctor?" Luna asked as she eyed the metal ball with apprehension.

The moment Luna had tried to put some distance between her and the metal ball after the Doctor left. However the ball had rolled after her and maintained a close distance of four feet wherever she went. Every time one of them tried to go for the ball and either pick it up or get between it and her it simply rolled around while maintaining its distance to Luna. They also learned that the ball, like The Professor, seemed to be immune to magic because Twilight's magic had no effect on it when she tried to levitate it away.

"It looks kind of familiar, but all I know is that it's a metal ball with rods sticking out of it." Ditzy said as she looked at the ball but not getting too close to it in case she triggered whatever it did to Luna, Twilight and Rarity.

"Doesn't look like it has those metal rods sticking out of it now." Rainbow Dash said as she eyed the second ball blocking the doorway.

"They probably won't activate whatever it is they do unless we try to go through the door that one is blocking." Twilight said as she tried another spell on the metal ball chasing Luna. "What are they made of that is preventing my magic from having any effect on it? Also what is it they do that hurts Unicorns and Alicorns only, how come Earth ponies and Pegasus ponies aren't affected by it?"

"What do you mean hurts Unicorns and Alicorns Twilight?" Sparkler asked. "Do these things hurt us in some way?"

"Yes, it really hurts us." Twilight said as she rubbed her ears. "My ears are still ringing from the last time, I can't believe how high that ringing was, and my skull was just screamed in pain."

"Well is there any way we can get rid of these things?" Rarity whispered as she rubbed her ears as well. "They are horrible and I don't want to have my skull feel like it's being split open again, not to mention they're a complete fashion disaster."

"If we knew how they affected us then we could probably cast a spell to avoid them." Twilight whispered.

"It's probably something to do with sound." Ditzy suggested. "I remember the Doctor doing something with his sonic screwdriver to mess with the hull of a Dalek ship to disorient them all for a moment while we escaped with Celestia's 178 year old self. He used sound to confuse them all for a good two minutes before they got around it."

"But how can sound affect just one group of ponies, there's no way you can narrow sound to even that degree, it's just too complicated." Twilight said.

"They are Time Lords remember, you'd be surprised at what they can do." Ditzy said.

"Time Lords, what is a Time Lord?" Sparkler asked.

"I promise to explain everything later Sparkler, but for now we just have to figure out how to get to your father."

"Easier said than done Ditzy." Luna said as the ball still followed her when she tried to move away from it again. "It seems as though we are being held hostage without even my leaving the palace."

Moments later Luna's two guards, Owl and Hawk swooped in from the opposite side of the room. Once it became obvious that Luna was being held hostage to prevent anypony from trying to assist the Doctor, she had informed her guards to spread the word to the other guards of the situation. She had implored them all to avoid the Throne room doors as much as possible until they could come up with a plan to get rid of the two metal balls. However every minute that passed with them being stuck there meant that The Doctor would fight The Professor alone for each of those minutes.

Their first attempt to bypass the balls involved Rainbow Dash and Ditzy trying to simply fly outside the window. However the moment they approached the windows while flying the metal balls extended their metal rods and it took everyone's combined screaming to stop the two of them before they triggered the ball's attacks. Their second attempt was simply exiting through the opposite door of the first metal ball; however they repeated their threatening stance by extending their metal rods and forcing them to remain.

They knew that the balls were not trying to harm them, but merely wanting to prevent them from leaving the room while keeping Luna under the threat of being harmed. The threat of harming Luna was enough to keep them all stuck there in the throne room.

"I cannot believe how helpless we are to these small metal balls." Twilight said as she tried another spell that had absolutely no effect. "Nothing works, I've tried everything. Whatever those things are made of they are completely resistant to all forms of magic."

"Ah don think it's the metal ball's themselves that are resistant Twi." Applejack said. "Ah think it's whatever those rods are that are really resistant."

"Well if it's the rods that are resisting our magic, then we still can't do anything to them." Twilight said as she gave up her latest attempt.

"How did the Doc get Luna's spell to work on that Professor Lady isn't she supposedly resistant to magic as well?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He said something about affecting only the space around her in order to make Princess Luna's spell work." Twilight whispered. "Yet I've already tried that, but it isn't working either. Nothing seems to affect them, whether directly or indirectly."

"Oh I've got an idea!" Pinkie said excitedly. "What if we just picked them up and threw them out the window. That one really likes following Luna and the other one doesn't want to move around, so why not just pick them up and throw them out the window. They probably can't climb stairs or else she wouldn't have bothered placing them with us."

They all stared at her in amazement. "That could work…" Twilight whispered as she thought about it. "They probably only roll around when the rods aren't raised, and if the rods are raised then we could just pick them up and throw them away."

"Uh, one slight problem with that plan." Rainbow Dash said in an annoyed tone. "Every time we get close to this one it rolls away. If we get close to the other one they both start their little sound thing and cause you, Rarity and Luna a headache to end all headaches. You heard what she said before she and the doc left also, she upped the setting before leaving. Remember what it felt like last time Twilight? That was just the lowest setting!"

"We don't have any other choices Rainbow." Ditzy yelled. "The Doctor needs our help, he can't win this alone!"

Moments after Ditzy made that statement there came an ear-piercing scream from above them. A scream that roared with anger and rage at something they could not see. It wasn't the Doctor's scream either; it was a mare's scream. They all looked up at the ceiling and Ditzy wondered what had just happened, and hoped that not only was her husband alright but now Dinky as well. Sparkler was there with her, but Dinky had been left alone in Celestia's and Luna's bedroom, and she didn't know if Dinky would stay up there with all the commotion taking place in the palace.

"Let's do it Element Bearers." Luna said quietly. "Pinkie's plan is the only one that might work. Twilight, Sparkler, Rarity brace yourselves, Hawk you grab the one near the door while Owl grabs this one. Once they start attacking us take them as far from the palace as possible and throw them away as quickly as you can."

Hawk and Owl nodded and readied themselves for when Luna gave the order. Ditzy watched as Twilight and Rarity covered their ears and Luna closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain that was sure to come. "Now!" She cried and both Hawk and Owl ran toward the metal balls. Instantly they raised their rods and started vibrating, and seconds later Twilight, Rarity, Sparkler, and Luna screamed in agony, rolling around on the floor in pain. "HURRY YOU TWO!" Luna screeched as she curled into a ball while spasms of pain wracked not only her body but the other three.

Owl grabbed the one closest to Luna and soared out the nearest window while Hawk grabbed the other one and flew out the opposite window. Seconds after they left Luna and the other three relaxed and steadily gasped for breath. Ditzy checked her daughter while Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie checked Luna, Twilight and Rarity.

"Are you okay Sparkler?" Ditzy asked nervously as she felt the tensed muscles of her Daughter.

"What… was that…" Sparkler gasped as she uncurled herself from the ball she had wrapped herself in.

"Your father will explain later." Ditzy said as she stood up and ran toward the door. "For now I'll go on ahead and see what I can do to help him."

"Ditzy wait!" Rainbow Dash called out to her, but she didn't turn or slow down.

She ran down the hallway and up the nearest staircase she could find to where she heard the scream come from. _–Oh Celestia, please don't let me be too late.-_ Ditzy thought as she climbed the stairs one at a time. _–Please let me not be too late, let me arrive in time to save my husband!-_

=Dinky's PoV=

"What do you think is going on Mr. TomTom?" Dinky asked her toy as it flew around above her head in a circle.

Her toy remained silent with words and merely chirped in response. She had just been left behind in the big bedroom belonging to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, but at least she wasn't alone. She still had her favorite toy, Mr. TomTom, the Flyby Birdy toy her dad had made for her yesterday. She remembered how Sparkler sounded when she heard the sound from below.

"What was that sound?" Sparkler said to Dinky as she walked out the door to speak to the guard.

"I don't know it sounded like it came from the Throne Room." He said in a worried tone. "I better go and check it out, something may have happened to the Princess.

"I'm coming with you; maybe something happened to my parents." Sparkler said. "Dinky you stay here and wait."

"No I want to come with!" Dinky said sadly as she moved to join her sister.

"No Dinky stay here." Sparkler said determinedly. "Mom and dad put me in charge of you; I want you to stay here until I find out what's wrong. I'll be back in a few moments."

So she had left Dinky behind and went with the guard to check what was going on. Now Dinky was getting more worried as time passed and there was still no sign of her big sister. She didn't know what it was, but she felt like somepony was getting closer and closer to her. She could feel something familiar was getting closer to her, and something she didn't like was with it as well. The familiar feeling she had was comforting and trusting, as if she had no fear when it was close by, but still she was afraid of the other feeling.

"I really want my mommy and daddy Mr. TomTom." Dinky said as she on the floor and watched Mr. TomTom land in front of her. "They would know what was wrong."

She looked over at the toys that belonged to Princess Luna and Celestia and wondered if she could play with them for just a few moments. Surely just a little playtime with their toys wouldn't hurt, and it would make the toys happy to be played with. "You think Princess Luna would be mad at me if I played with her toys Mr. TomTom?" She asked the toy as she eyed one of Luna's toys in particular. Mr. TomTom however simply chirped and started flying as Dinky stood up again.

She walked over to one of Luna's toys, one of her daddy's Basket Ball Blimp toys and picked it up and put it on the ground in front of her. Instantly she heard that funny sound it always makes and watched the balloon on the top get bigger and began to float above her. She watched the spinning thing at the back of it start twirling as it dropped a small rubber ball for her to pick up and throw before trying to float away.

The toy didn't fly any higher then she could throw the ball and didn't stray too far away from the ball, so she was easily able to keep up with it. She picked up the ball and tried to throw it in the basket without magic, wanting to have a little fun with the ball while she could. The ball missed the basket and she ran to catch it before it bounced away, the toy followed after her but started floating away again when she caught the ball. She kept this up for a few minutes before she heard the sound of two ponies yelling from outside, and one of them sounded like her daddy.

"Daddy!" Dinky cried as she used her magic to levitate the ball into the basket toy. "Come down here, I need to put you back before I get in trouble!"

The toy started floating down to the floor and slowly the balloon on its back deflated. Dinky quickly picked up the toy and put it back where she found the toy next to Luna's other toys. "Come on Mr. TomTom!" Dinky cried as she walked over to the door and watched as Mr. TomTom flew over her and followed her outside. "Daddy must be downstairs, let's go see if his toy is alright."

She walked out the door and down a nearby staircase eagerly as she heard her dad downstairs talking. He didn't sound happy, but she figured that she would cheer him up with a big hug like she always does.

=Doctor's PoV=

The Doctor followed The Professor up the nearest flight of stairs, knowing full well that she was leading him to a secluded level to prevent anypony from trying to help him. However his main concern was down in the throne room with his daughter Sparkler and wife Derpy. The metal balls affected Unicorns, and his daughter was a Unicorn, she had no clue as to what they were capable of doing and if she got hurt, it would be his fault.

He knew his wife would at least be immune to whatever they did, but he was still nervous because he feared what might happen if he failed to defeat his opponent soon. Add to the fact that they were now just one floor below the princess's bedroom, where his youngest daughter Dinky was supposedly still staying, and he just had too much to focus on to deal with the task at hand. Clearly trying to not focus on anypony in particular was becoming more and more impossible with every second that passed.

He climbed the last stair and stepped into a large room surrounded by columns and had different doorways leading to different areas and one other staircase leading upwards. The staircase on the opposite side of the room that he could see seemed to lead to the bedroom above, the rest of the doors however he had no clue to their destinations. In front of him, sitting and waiting for him to show up was The Professor, watching him with eyes full of amusement and suppressed rage.

"So Doctor, did you say your final goodbyes to your 'family'?" She asked sweetly. "You know you won't be seeing them by the end of this day. I really hope that you enjoyed your little life with them."

The Doctor looked at her and was glad that he was alone now; he no longer needed to pretend or hide his anger at her. However he still didn't want to kill her, she was a Time Lord, one of the last Time Lords left in the galaxy. He didn't need to kill this mare, only drive her away from Equestria. He had enough with killing beings in his entire life time, all nine hundred plus years. All he wanted was to enjoy his life now with his wonderful wife and beautiful daughters.

"You really are pushing your luck little mare." He said loudly as he took a step forward. "Threatening my wife and adopted daughter, now you are asking for trouble. Well I hope for one it was worth the effort of putting my family in jeopardy, because I swear I will do whatever it takes to stop you from hurting another pony on this planet while I still draw breath!"

"Ah, but to do that you must still be drawing breath dear Doctor." She said as she stood up and started pacing around in a circle at the same time he did. "I think I made that clear that I would destroy you for all that you have done. Don't worry about these ponies though, once I've taken care of my business here with you, I'll gladly remove everything I have brought to this sad little ball of grass. Nothing of my presence will remain, so that's that."

"I have no intention of being removed from here so easily Professor." He said angrily. "I love my new life here, and I will not have everything I have worked so hard to gain be taken from me. My family is waiting for me to wrap this up so we can go home and have a nice dinner together. I promised to give my daughter a brand new toy and I will keep that promise even if I have to kick your keester across half of Equestria to do it!"

"You really love your family don't you Doctor!" The Professor called out angrily. "Tell me, where was this level of devotion when Gallifrey came under attack by the Dalek Armada! Where was this desire to protect your family when our people prepared to fight to the death to destroy our enemy? Why didn't you try to help us in our struggle when we fought for the continuation of all creation in existence, both the past and future?"

She started tearing up now, her eyes burning with anger as she started walking toward him. "Where were you when our ships battled and our people died? Why did you choose to destroy both sides when you could have joined us in trying to stop the Daleks once and for all? You were probably the greatest of all the Time Lords; you could have tipped the scales of the war in our favor. It didn't have to come to that; it didn't have to end that way!" She screamed as she started crying. "You could have tried to help us, you could have given us a chance to win the war, but instead you chose to kill us all and the enemy. You chose to make not only yourself, but me and any other Time Lords that escaped the war not only outcasts, but refugees! You doomed us all to extinction!"

"I had to do what I had to do!" He yelled, ready to give the answer to the question that he has been giving for all these years. "Our people would have destroyed themselves and the Daleks as well, but together they would have destroyed everything with them! If I didn't stop them both they would have destroyed everything. I had no choice!"

"You had a choice, you alone know better than any being in the Galaxy know that!" She screamed. "You alone had that choice. That is why I can never forgive you for what you did, AND THAT IS WHY YOU WILL PAY!"

She charged him again and he charged as well, and once again they clashed hoof to hoof. The Doctor fought to the best of his ability, but now her hits packed a harder punch then they did before. She seemed to be using more force than she had used before, and each blow seemed to carry more weight than he was familiar with. She summersaulted, bucked and kicked at him with the strength of a buffalo. She dodged and weaved and turned with the speed of a diving falcon. Her fury and anger burned into him as she forced him into a corner where she caught him completely off guard with a head-butt to his chest.

"YOU COULD HAVE HELPED US!" She screamed as she punched him in the stomach with one hoof, causing him to gasp in pain.

"YOU COULD HAVE SAVED US!" She raged as she smacked him with another hoof, causing him to fall to the ground and clutch his stomach in agony.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO HELP US?" She cried as she bucked his behind with her front hooves.

The Doctor endured another few seconds of pain as he prepared to use his Mind over Matter technique to catch her by surprise. However just as he prepared himself mentally, he heard a sound that he had been hoping to not hear until he could have found a way to defeat this mare. He heard the cry of small filly screaming out from the nearby staircase.

"STOP HURTING MY DADDY!"

The professor stopped her attack as she stared up at the staircase. The Doctor looked up as well and felt his hearts stop as he beheld his youngest daughter, Dinky, standing on the bottom staircase and crying as she watched the fight between her father and The Professor. Above her and watching the scene around her was her Flyby Bird toy, its rainbow colored wings flashing as they flapped in the air.

"What… did you just… say?" The professor whispered as she stared at the small filly crying from the bottom staircase.

"Leave my daddy alone… he didn't do anything bad!" Dinky cried as she took a small step forward, still crying as she looked at her father's beaten up expression.

"Your… father?" She whispered as she looked between him and Dinky, as though seeing something connecting them together.

The Doctor watched and tried to stand up as the Professor stepped over him and walked slowly toward Dinky. Dinky herself seemed glued to the spot in fear as she watched the strange mare approach her. He couldn't see the expression on the Professor's face as she looked at his daughter, but a moment later he guessed at what was going on in her mind.

"You… procreated with… ONE OF THEM?!" She roared as she turned back to the Doctor, no longer burning with hatred. She was far from burning with anger; she was a blazing inferno of pure uncontrolled rage. "You mated with one of these pathetic creatures, one of these backwards idiotic pieces of Dalek trash, and spawned this… this THING? YOU CARE MORE FOR THESE PONIES THEN YOUR OWN KIND?"

She turned to Dinky and the look in Dinky's terrified eyes told the story from her perspective. "If you love these things so much, then it would cause you so much pain to watch as I destroy that which you have made here!" She hissed angrily. "Let's see how you like it when that which you love so much is taken from you, while you helplessly watch from the sidelines! AS I WAS FORCED TO DO AS I FLED GALIFREY AT THE END OF THE TIME WAR!"

He knew what was coming next and scrambled to his hooves as he tried to race to Dinky, to protect her however he could, but the last bucking she had given his rear hooves hadn't yet recovered. So he could only limp slowly as she walked to Dinky, causing her to back away in terror as she watched the now mad and slightly insane mare approach. Dinky backed away as quickly as she could, unable to get to the staircase as the mare now blocked her path, she looked to her father in desperation as The Professor got closer with each step.

"Daddy!" Dinky cried through tear streaked eyes as she backed into a column, and couldn't get around it while staring at her attacker.

"RUN DINKY, RUN!" He screamed in desperation, begging for anything to happen that would somehow, by miracle save his daughter. He watched helplessly as The Professor got closer and closer to his filly. He wanted to save her somehow, but with his legs still recovering he couldn't use his Mind over Matter technique to move faster, he could do nothing but limp as fast as he could.

"Daddy, help me!" Dinky begged as she leaned as close to the ground and covered her head with her front hooves in desperation.

"Your father can't save you pathetic waste of Time Lord Genes." The Professor hissed as she pulled her sonic screwdriver out.

Dinky watched as the mare was now just a few steps away from her, frozen in fear to the spot and crying in terror. The moment she was just a single hoof away from her, Dinky screamed in terror and Mr. TomTom, Dinky's toy bird, opened his beak and declared in a mechanical voice mirroring The Doctor's. **"Dinky in danger!"** It said. **"Initiating Dinky protection protocol level two, deploying miniature sonic handgun!"**

The toy bird's back split open, revealing a very small version of a sonic handgun that The Doctor had installed for Dinky's protection. The Professor watched it in surprise before Mr. TomTom fired the sonic handgun, causing her to clutch her ears in pain. "My ears!" She screamed in anger as she turned and ran away from the bird, still clutching her ears with two hooves. "My ears, what have you done to my ears?"

The Doctor rushed to his daughter as fast as possible, knowing that the sonic handguns effect was only temporary. He scooped up Dinky in his front hooves and ran toward the nearest door and opened it, not caring what room it led to as long as he could get his filly to safety. He closed the door behind him as the toy bird entered after Dinky and locked it before looking around to see where he had taken shelter. The room looked like a guest room, complete with a comfortable bed, bookshelves with lots of leisure reading materials, and even a small bowl with candy and plate with sweetbread.

He put Dinky down and grabbed the nearest shelf and pushed it in front of the door. He gasped as he checked his injuries to see if they had recovered enough for him to run fast enough to get Dinky to safety. They didn't, and he knew that with the effects of the sonic handgun about to run out, it would only be a matter of time before The Professor started looking for them. With only a few doors on the level and only one staircase leading upward it wouldn't take her long to locate their position.

"Daddy?" Dinky whispered as she nuzzled his injured leg.

"Yes Dinky?" He said as he looked down at his small filly.

"Daddy, will we be safe here?" She asked nervously as she clutched her toy close to her.

The Doctor smiled gently as he picked up his filly and held her tightly, nuzzling her face as lovingly and reassuringly as he possibly could. "Don't you worry your little head Dinky." He whispered sweetly. "I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll do everything I can to keep you, your mother, and your big sis safe okay?"

"Okay." She whispered as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Promise?"

"I'll make it a Pinkie Promise." He said as he looked around for a hiding spot for Dinky.

"What are we ganna do?" She asked nervously as she watched her dad look for a place to hide.

"Dinky, listen to me and do what I say okay?" He said quickly as he held Dinky and carried her to a corner of the room. "I want you to stay here and not move, no matter what you see or what you may hear. Stick with Mr. TomTom and don't move from this spot."

He put Dinky down in the corner and took Mr. TomTom from Dinky and pushed the button on his left foot, causing his eyes to glow brightly, indicating that the holographic projector he had installed was working perfectly. He put the toy back with Dinky and she vanished from sight as he stepped back.

"Why do I need to stay here?" She asked worriedly.

"Listen Dinky, I need you to trust me and stay there until you know it's safe. When you know it's safe, find your big sis or mother as soon as possible." He said as he pulled the chair and moved it in front of Dinky to act as a shield. He used his sonic screwdriver to melt the chair to the floor to prevent it from being moved easily. "Trust me when I say that as long as you stay there, you will be safe Dinky. Okay darling, just stay there and don't move, alright?" He said as he held his hoof out to her.

"Okay daddy." She whispered as she tapped his hoof with her small hoof.

He heard the sound of wood breaking and turned to watch the door break open and the shelf blasted across the room. He used Mind over Matter to slow time around him and he charged the Professor, punching and kicking her hard enough and enough times to knock her through the door on the opposite side. Seconds later he ended it and watched as his opponent was flung through the air and crashed through the door on the opposite side.

He walked steadily toward her, knowing that a full blown run was out of his league, but preparing himself to use his Mind over Matter technique again. He waited for her to do the same with her technique as well, because it would mean life and death at this point depending on who used it first or second. He stepped through the remains of the door and looked at the mess he had caused, but he only cared that he had not hurt his opponent hard enough.

The professor was standing up, bruised but clearly not beaten and far from defeated. She was staring at him with unsuppressed rage. "You will pay, dearly Doctor." She whispered as she spat out a bloodied tooth.

"You have reached the limit of my patience and tolerance Professor!" He hissed as he released his full anger at her through his eyes. "I was willing to simply allow you to live, content to watch you flee with your tail in defeat, prepared to sacrifice myself to keep my family safe. But you have seen the end, of my patience. Nopony, no being, nothing in this or any universe I will ever allow to harm my family. DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"You care so much for you 'family' here on this backwater grass planet." She said as she shook with fury.  
"Yet you didn't give a second's thought to my family did you, or the families of those you destroyed on Galifrey?"

"Enough of this." He roared. "I AM THE DOCTOR, AND I AM ENDING THIS HERE AND NOW!"

"With pleasure!" She screamed.

At exactly the same time, they both entered Mind over Matter and charged each other. The struggle lasted for only a few seconds in real time, but for the Doctor and the Professor, it felt like it lasted for hours. The Doctor punched, kicked, bucked and did everything he could to score a direct hit, but she kept dodging and ducking each and every possible strike he could try. She tried the same with him and he kept up his guard and dodged her strikes as well.

They continued to trade hits and fail constantly, but then something happened that turned the tide. The Doctor's injured rear legs finally caused him a spasm of pain that made him flinch enough to drop his guard for a split second. In that split second, The Professor spun around him and kicked four times with her rear hooves, punched him six times in the stomach in an upward direction. He lost his concentration and had to end the Mind over Matter state, he felt the pain of all those kicks and punches now as he was flung into the air and crash through the window.

**/watch?v=JRt5wZNw46U**

_Pain…_

He felt time seem to slow down as he watched the glass break and felt himself flying through the air momentarily before falling down the side of the castle wall. He watched as he saw a grey figure fly through that same broken window and soar toward him as fast as possible.

_Love…_

He watched as his wife, the most beautiful mare he had ever seen and would ever love if he lived to be a thousand plus years, fly after him with tears flowing through her eyes. He watched as she raced after him and grabbed him with her hooves and slowed his descent.

_Joy…_

He remembered the night he and she consummated their love, and became a couple. He remembered weeks after that when he and she were officially married by Celestia and Luna themselves. Then two weeks later they left for their honeymoon. There they enjoyed two months of happiness together, where they discovered Derpy's pregnancy.

_Family…_

He had waited so long, so long as he watched his wife's belly get bigger and bigger with each passing day. He had pulled out books from his Tardis' Library and checked out parental guide books from the Ponyville Library. He did all of that to prepare himself for being a father, and not only from books, he asked other fathers in Ponyville for advice.

_Happiness…_

He ran into the delivery room minutes after he got the okay that his wife had given birth and watched the tired but happy expression on her face as she held their first filly. She gave him the tiny pony and he held her in his arms and watched her with tear streaked eyes of pure happiness. He had looked at her for permission to give the name, and she consented, and seconds later welcomed Dinky Doo Hooves into the world.

_Pride…_

Months after Dinky was born he and Derpy went to finish the adoption papers for Sparkler after they learned how long she had been hoping for a family since she was a filly. They signed the papers and welcomed Sparkler into their family with Dinky. Dinky smiled and said welcome in baby talk because she was still too young to actually speak. He had felt such pride as he looked at his family, and felt such pleasure in knowing that he was no longer alone in the universe.

_-I never… told her… happy… anniversary…- _He thought as he watched his wife try to save his life. He looked to his right and thought he saw a familiar pony falling with him, but she was blue and yellow, and didn't recognized her as any mare he had seen around town. She watched him as she fell alongside him, and he wondered why Derpy didn't try and save her as well, but watched as she mouthed a series of words to him before all went black.

"_**It's not your time…"**_

=Ditzy Doo's (Derpy's) PoV=

Ditzy ran up the stairs as fast as she could as she heard the sound of a door breaking above. She hoped that she was not too late as she reached the top and heard the sound of two ponies yelling from one of the rooms that had been broken in. She ran toward the closest room and found it was empty, then hear the sound of more yelling and ran toward the other room on the opposite side.

She ran in and saw the most horrible sight she could have ever seen.

The Doctor being flung into the air and crashing through the glass window… covered in bruises and cuts.

"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed and flew past the mare he had been fighting, not caring one way or another if she tried to stop her.

She flew out the window and flew after the Doctor, pushing her wing muscles as hard as they can to give her a chance of catching up to him. She reached him and grabbed him with both hooves and pushed her wings as hard as she could to fly up, but he was falling too fast for her to pull up in time. She saw the gardens and forced each of her wings to glide toward the garden and from there, she managed to spin herself around to land back first onto a large bush. This softened his fall as he tumbled onto the grass.

"DOCTOR!" She cried as she scrambled up and ran to her husband to see if he was alright.

He was limp, his body covered in bruises and cuts from his battle, but she saw the faint movements in his chest that told her he was still breathing. His eyes were closed and no matter how much she shook him he refused to wake up. He was alive, but if he didn't get medical attention soon she was sure that his condition would not last.

"Doctor, Doctor wake up, please wake up!" She cried as she tried shaking him a little bit, wondering if she should try performing what he called CPR to try and revive him.

However before she could think of doing anything for him she heard the sound of a door opening and turned to see The Professor standing in it and watching as Ditzy tried to revive her beloved husband. She smiled and walked slowly toward them, eyes focused on only the Doctor as he lay there, unconscious and badly injured.

"STAY BACK!" Ditzy cried as she stood in front of The Doctor, wings extended as she prepared to use herself as a living shield for her husband.

The Professor didn't even break her stride as she kept walking toward Ditzy and the Doctor, her eyes still focused hungrily on the Doctor's limp body.

"I'M WARNING YOU, STAY BACK!" Ditzy screamed as she lowered her head in preparation to charge, determined to protect her husband however she could. "I'LL ATTACK, I MEAN IT!"

The mare didn't even seem to notice Ditzy's cries as she continued walking at her same slow and steady pace. She still focused on the Doctor, and there was a hunger in her eyes now that Ditzy was afraid of.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!" Ditzy yelled as she charged the mare, knowing full well that she had no chance to overpower her, but determined to do everything in her power to protect the stallion she loved with all her heart and soul.

The mare didn't even bother slowing down as Ditzy charged at her; she merely used one hoof to strike her in the stomach to break her momentum. She used a second hoof to grab Ditzy and fling her over her back as she continued walking forward; paying her no more attention than Applejack would a fancy dress.

Ditzy scrambled back up, wobbled on her feet as she felt disoriented before charging again from behind the mare. She didn't even break stride this time either as she turned her head to watch as Ditzy charge her before she stepped aside and tripped her with one hoof. She used a second hoof and punched her in the stomach again before she spun around and bucked Ditzy's stomach with both her rear hooves as well.

Ditzy landed heavily next to the Doctor as she felt her strength leaving her after the pummeling she received from her attacker. She lifted her head and looked with one eye as The Professor walked ever closer to her and her husband. With her other eye she watched the unconscious expression on his face, saw a bruise the size of her hoof under his chin, and knew that she had no hope of getting him to safety. Desperate to save her husband however she could, she extended her left wing over him, wishing to give him just one last line of defense out of some hope that somehow, somepony would come in at that moment and stop this mare before she took away the love of Ditzy's whole heart.

The mare hovered over them both and still smiled as she watched Ditzy gasping for breath, wing extended pathetically over The Doctor's limp body in a vain attempt at protection. Then she grabbed Ditzy and threw her across the garden as she punched her with a hoof yet again. Ditzy gasped for breath as she landed, and moments later screamed in excruciating pain as she felt her wing joints being broken. She looked at her wings and saw that The Professor had stepped on both wings with all four hooves, breaking the bones instantly to prevent her from flying.

Ditzy cried and moaned as she watched the mare lean down, still smiling at the pained and fearful expression on her face. She leaned close enough to whisper before she spoke to her. "Do you know why you are suffering right now little Pegasus?" She whispered as Ditzy's gasps for breath became fewer and fewer, and everything started fading around her. "You are suffering because you love that Time Lord over there. You love a being that is older then you and every other being on this pathetic planet. You love a creature that has destroyed more lives than you have ever known existed. You and all your kind harbor a murderer, a criminal, and a monster, yet you hail him as a hero and a savior, regard him as a saint and respect him for his crimes. This… is why… you suffer… little Pegasus."

Ditzy heard these last words and felt the world fade away as she blacked out.

=Luna's PoV=

Luna had just finished organizing a few of the guards that had joined her once it became safe, when she heard the sound of glass breaking above. She looked out the window and saw a flash of brown and grey fly past. Fearing what might have happened she ran down out the throne room with the Element Bearers and guards toward the nearest balcony. She walked out into the sunlight and searched for the source of the crash.

"Down there!" Rainbow Dash screamed and pointed at two levels below toward the garden.

They all looked and watched as The Professor tossed Ditzy to the ground and step on both her wings, causing them to break. Across from her, The Doctor lay in a crumpled heap, clearly unconscious and unaware to the plight of his wife.

"No… it can't be." Luna whispered as she watched The Professor look up at them and tap something on her neck.

They heard another sound of breaking glass and watched a large black metallic ball, similar to the other two but made of segmented pieces fly out the window and land heavily in front of The Professor. She tapped it with one hoof and it broke apart, taking the form of metal wings that attached themselves to her back and wrap around her stomach to remain secured. She then walked toward the Doctor as a section of the metal ball wrapped itself around him to create a harness of some kind.

"Stop her!" Luna shouted as she summoned her magic and broke a section of the floor into pieces of rock, which she started flinging at the mare using her magic.

The Unicorn guards with her used their magic as well and repeated her example of sending pieces of stone at the mare. However nothing slowed her down as she simply ignored the rocks hitting her as she positioned herself over the Doctor and watched as the pieces of metal clamped together securely. Then she tapped something on the metal wings and turned to face Luna and her group. She was smiling as she half dragged the Doctor over to the ledge and prepared to jump off of it with the Doctor under her.

Luna knew what she was planning and called to the nearby Pegasus Guards. "AFTER HER, SHE MEANS TO TAKE TO THE AIR!" She called out, and instantly her Pegasus guards took up positions to give chase.

"I'll go with them." Rainbow Dash said as she took up a spot next to the guards and prepared to take off, however something seemed wrong because she looked at her wings in shock. "My wings… my wings aren't working!"

"Neither are mine!" One of the guards shouted as he strained himself trying to get them to flap.

_-My lady, for some reason I can't fly!-_ Luna heard Owl call to her in her mind.

_-Nor can I my mistress, my wings seem to be incapable of moving.- _Hawk cried as well.

"None of us can fly." Luna shouted as she tried to use her own wings as well but they refused to move. "Our wings are not working, what is happening?"

They heard the sound of something roaring below and watched as flames erupted behind the mare's wing joints as she was propelled off the ledge and into the sky. She turned in a full circle and sped toward Luna's group, and Luna could practically see her grinning with fierce pleasure as she watched how helpless they looked. She stopped in midair and the flames aimed downward to keep her aloft.

"WHAT'S WRONG LITTLE PEGASUS, CAN'T SEEM TO GET A LIFT?" She called out in a mocking tone. "WHAT GOOD ARE WINGS IF YOU CAN'T FLY WITH THEM? ONCE A SUBSTANDARD SPECIES, ALWAYS A SUBSTANDARD SPECIES. I'LL RETURN YOUR PRINCESS LATER, ONCE I'VE FINISHED WITH THE DOCTOR HERE. AU REVOIR, HAHAHAHA!"

She turned and sped away from the Palace.

"I'll stop her!" Twilight shouted as her horn glowed in preparation to use magic.

"No, if you do something you might kill The Doctor!" Luna shouted as they all watched the mare speed away with her flying machine.

Sparkler was crying, her mouth open and eyes wide in disbelief as she watched her father being abducted before her own eyes. "FATHEEEEEEEEEER…" She screamed as the smoke and flame's trailing behind the mare vanished in the distance.

**=To Be Continued in… Doctor Whooves: Legacies of the Toymaker=**


End file.
